Naruto: A New Beginning
by DimensionalJumper
Summary: This is a story of an alternate universe where Jiraiya actually survives his battle. At the end of the battle Shima and Fukasaku reverse summon Jiraiya to mt myoboku just as Pain was going to finish him. The result of this was his survival and the ability to continue training Naruto, but with the knowledge Naruto now has he makes a grave mistake. New Chapters being written.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: A New Beginning

The village hidden in the leaves was a bustling hive of activity. The children were playing ninja while shop owners tended to the impatient customers, the people of Konoha were just walking around with their own business in mind while enjoying the nice fire country weather. The ninja academy was filled to the brim with new prospective students being taught how to be a shinobi and what it means to be a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato.

Not surprisingly the already registered shinobi were also honing their skills. This is how we find Uzumaki Naruto, Number one most unpredictable ninja training with the legendary toad sage Jiraiya of the sannin.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, I think I'm finally capable enough to make my own seals, come on you should at least let me try" Naruto was trying to convince Jiraiya to let him make his own type of seals.

"HAH! You haven't even mastered the fifth level basics, there's noooooo way you can design your own seals yet Gaki." Jiraiya said with seriousness displayed on his face, and for good reason. "I haven't even told you about the various consequences a faulty seal could produce so don't even think about it" Jiraiya said.

"You've gotta be talkin from experience right Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked in a teasing tone.

"Not just experience Naruto; it's a fact that if you mess up a seal and try to activate it something bad will happen. . . Naruto listen to me, when I was around your age I started experimenting with chakra storage seals. (Sigh) What I'm trying to tell you is that I figured this out the hard way." Jiraiya seemed to be recollecting memories of his past.

"What happened Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked with curiosity lacing his voice.

"I messed up on that seal big time kid, when I made it I placed it on my shoulder and I was storing my chakra in the seal, 20 percent of my chakra went into that seal every day for five day's straight. Finally after those five days were up the seal was filled at maximum with my chakra and then I went outside Konoha's gates to go train." Jiraiya looked slightly depressed has he neared the end of his story. "If I had stayed in Konoha it would have been devastating to say the least, when I went to go train I worked myself to exhaustion. . . my chakra was drained so that's when I figured it would be the best time to test the seal (sigh), I might as well made an atomic exploding tag Naruto because not even your Rasenshuriken can compare to all of my chakra being released at once." By this point Naruto was beyond astonished, even his stubborn mind can take into account the implications of a faulty seal from Jiraiya's story. "By the end of it all the only thing that saved me was the initial expansion of my chakra which rocketed me away from the resulting explosion, so now you see why experimenting on seals without the proper knowledge base is just not a good idea." Naruto was speechless so all he could do was nod rapidly while his eyes were as wide as saucer's. "Good, but knowing you your still curious about when can you experiment am I right?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah you read my mind Ero-Sennin." Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

"Well to answer that I would say when you're proficient with the basics and advanced basics." Jiraiya said with sigh. "Let's review real quick what seals you can do."

"Okay well because of my shadows clones memory transfer I can currently make explosive notes, storage seals, basic chakra storage seals, basic barrier seals for deflecting small weaponry aaaaaand that's about it… why are you asking me this?" Naruto was slightly confused, he thought Jiraiya knew all of that already so why was he asking.

"Well it's impressive that you already have two slightly advanced seals and three basic seals, but as you can see you are nowhere near as skilled as you should be to design your own seals." Jiraiya said with finality.

"Okay I get it Ero-Sennin"

"Good, now meet back here tomorrow morning so we can take advantage of your liberal use of shadow clones."

"You got it ERO-SENSEI!" With that Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed leaving Jiraiya alone in the clearing of training ground 44.

"Damn disrespectful Brat." And with that the legendary pervert also disappeared in a leaf shunshin to probably conduct some of his research.

**Authors Note: Anyone who decided to read my story must continue reading even if the first few chapters are short, trust me I feel like you won't regret it. Plus the first few chapters are short because I am setting the stage, I plan on making this an epic story so please read on family.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 2

"Thank Kami for Shadow Clones!" Naruto stood up from the position he was sitting in with a huge grin on his face.

"Kakashi was right on the money when he said this is the best training method for you, with your regenerative abilities and chakra capacity you just accomplished 5 years of training in the art of Sealing Techniques in a single day, I have to say Naruto I'm pretty jealous right now." Jiraiya said with a pout. "You have godly chakra reserves in addition to your chakra storage seals plus you're Shadow Clones and you could surpass me and your father in no time, although it still won't be an easy ride I know you can handle it." Jiraiya said with a smile, and then his face took on a contemplative expression. "Now that I think about it you already surpassed me."

"Really Ero-Sennin!" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"I'm dead serious Naruto. . . You're on your way to controlling the Kyuubi's chakra, you can maintain a five tailed state and remain conscious, and you have a more perfect version of sage mode unlike me. I need ma and pa to maintain my sage mode and my appearance afterwards is enough to scare the lady's away. Also, not to mention the ton of ninjutsu in your arsenal and you're on your way to being a Kage level shinobi." Jiraiya knew he was inflating Naruto's ego but it's not often someone compliments him so he felt he deserved it.

"Hard-work, determination and shadow clones help" Naruto said with a smile "And awesome teachers to help you along the way." Naruto said while facing Jiraiya with a smirk.

"In your case Naruto shadow clones yes, but mainly the hard-work and determination is what got you here today." Jiraiya paused for a moment. "Good job Naruto." Jiraiya then patted Naruto's head.

"Thanks Jiraiya-Sensei" Naruto said with a genuine smile. He was honestly trying not to tear up right now because he's getting the acknowledgement he has always strived for.

'Naruto just said my name.' "You're welcome, now head on home and practice your seals, I'll see you tomorrow." Jiraiya said with his own smirk and a weird sparkle in his eye.

"Peace out Ero-Sennin!" You could hear is echoing laugh as he disappeared in a burst of speed.

All Jiraiya could do was breath out an a exasperated manner. "That kid of yours is gonna be stronger than all of Konoha put together. . . Minato." Jiraiya said in a melancholic manner.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 3

In the dead of night Naruto suddenly appeared before his apartment complex. He stood there for a bit as memories flooded his mind of most of his childhood.

'I'm finally home . . . been a while since I've seen this place (sigh) might as well go inside.' Naruto opened the door to his apartment complex and entered the stairway; it's been a while since the place was cleaned so you can imagine how dusty everything was when he opened the door to his abode. 'Looks exactly how I remember it . . . empty.'

At the moment Naruto was still feeling the excitement of everything he learned with his perverted one armed sensei that he suddenly got a feeling of inspiration. Deciding to clean his home the fastest way possible Naruto created two Shadow Clones and had them move all his salvageable items to a corner of the living room while he performed pure wind elemental manipulation to clean the dust that littered every surface of his apartment's rooms.

"Now that that's taken care of Ero-Sennin did tell me to continue practicing my Seal work." Naruto said to himself, an old habit that especially made itself-known when he was by himself in his home. He sat down in the middle of his cleared and recently dusted living room and took out a small storage scroll from his left kunai pouch. When he unsealed some of its contents what appeared before him was his calligraphy set along with his specially blood infused ink well.

"All set." He stated. "Hmmm I should make some exploding tags, that's some good penmanship practice and Ero-Sennin told me to never slack off on that cause it's the basis of the Sealing Arts . . . BAH! It's still boring though. I could just get a Shadow Clone to do them for me." With that Naruto ordered his previously made shadow clones to do the exploding tags for him while he worked on something else. Begrudgingly the Shadow Clones accepted the task and got to work. "I guess I'll try making stronger barrier seals, I haven't really gotten the chance to apply the knowledge I learned about seals today."

And with that Naruto got to work on making as many barrier seals as he can until he fell asleep. By the time the shadow clones dispersed and Naruto was knocked out on his living room floor he had accomplished 25 barrier seals and 100 high-grade exploding tags. That should last him a bit.

**THE VERY NEXT DAY**

As Naruto continued to sleep late into the day Jiraiya suddenly appeared in his balcony looking for him. He opened the sliding door and decided to play a prank on Naruto when he saw him sleeping peacefully in the middle of his living room with a bunch of seals around him.

'This is payback for that time when we were in the land of hot-springs you little punk.' Jiraiya pictured a larger sized Gamakichi and whispered his technique. "Summoning Jutsu." And when the smoke dispersed there stood the son of Gamabunta staring at Jiraiya while eating a bag of regular potato chips. Throughout the years Gamakichi has grown to the size of taking up half of Naruto's living room. Before Gamakichi could say anything Jiraiya made a be quiet gesture and walked up to Gamakichi's ear hole.

"Hey Gamakichi can your glands produce oil yet." Jiraiya whispered with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Gamakichi nodded and whispered back. "Yeah but why do you need oil . . . and why are we whispering." Jiraiya Pointed at Naruto's unconscious form and told Gamakichi. "We're going to give this brat a nice wake up call." Gamakichi being the prankster he is smirked an evil smirk.

"Ready when you are Jiraiya-Sama." Jiraiya calmly took a crouching stance in front of Gamakichi and yelled his improvised technique to the top of his lungs.

"**Collaborative Jutsu: Wind-Propelled Toad Oil Bullet!"** Gamakichi Spit out a fluctuating blob of oil while Jiraiya used a seal less great breakthrough technique. The result was the toad oil bullet being propelled towards Naruto's prone form and exploding with the concussive force of a smoke bomb, splattering oil all over the walls and drenching Naruto's now awake form with greasy hard to clean toad sludge, But Jiraiya didn't stop there, the icing on the cake was when he disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto and snuffed him in the cheek with enough force to knock him off his feet. The result is what you get from a slip'n'slide, Naruto was knocked off his feet and slid the rest of the length of his apartment ending at the entrance with a dazed look and a bruised cheek that was already fading.

"That's what ya get for making me wait hours for you at the training ground, I COULD HAVE SPENT THAT TIME CONDUCTING MY RESEARCH YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Okay so Jiraiya was actually very angry.

Finally getting his wits about him Naruto stood up really fast only for physics to catch up with him and make him slip and fall on his ass. "OW! WHAT THE HELL ERO-SENNIN isn't this going a little overboard!."

"Hah! You think this is overboard I suppose you don't recall our time in the land of hot-springs you punk."

"GRRR! I'll get you back for this YA HEAR! Nobody pranks the king and gets away with it." Naruto said with a slightly lower tone of voice at the end. Jiraiya didn't seem to care as he told Gamakichi he could go home now, his face was now replaced by a serious mask. "Get yourself cleaned up brat we have to continue yesterdays training which you basically put off today."

"Damn it! When am I gonna get some time to see my friends!. I MISS Sakura-Chan and I'm sure she misses me to but all its been with you is training." Naruto said with a pout that did not just fit his sludge covered form at the moment.

"You know damn well we have to get you up to speed before Akatsuki attempts to attack you again." That shut him up pretty quickly. " Now stop slacking off and get yourself cleaned up, you also have to clean this mess up as well for extra punishment brat." With that Jiraiya disappeared with smugness written all over his face.

"Fucking Pervy-Sage, when I get through with him he won't know what hit him." And with that Naruto got to work in cleaning himself up and his living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 4

As Naruto was cleaning his home he realized that the seals he made yesterday night were also ruined from the toad oil.

"Damn it! I spent all night working on those, Ero-Sennin is really gonna get it this time." And with that Naruto sped up the process with Shadow Clones while he took the time to take a shower. As he was in the shower he was contemplating his new found ability with seals.

'I remember Ero-Sennin telling me I had to be proficient in basic sealing and advanced basics if I even want to attempt my own custom seals, but after my shadow clone training shouldn't I be beyond that by now. If I can create my own seals now, then it should probably be a piece of cake to recreate my dad's Hiraishin technique.' Naruto thought with confidence. Although his logic was somewhat sound he is ignoring the important details of what Jiraiya told him yesterday, and that is faulty seals have consequences so without the proper knowledge it isn't a good idea to recreate something as advanced as the Hiraishin. The only problem to that is Naruto isn't really good at remembering those types of details yet.

'I can probably use the Hiraishin kunai my dad left me as a basis for my own custom seal.' Naruto felt like he was on to something. 'Yeah! And all I have to do is copy his original sealing matrix and tweak to my chakra signature instead of his.' Naruto finally finished his shower and got changed in one of his spare outfits that consisted of a black shirt with the Uzumaki insignia and orange track pants, because there is never no such thing as too much orange.

Once Naruto was prepped he decided he shouldn't keep Jiraiya waiting much longer. The faster he finished todays training the faster he could see his friends. With that he disappeared in a wind shunshin from his balcony.

We currently find Jiraiya waiting impatiently for Naruto in the clearing of training ground 44 otherwise known as the forest of death.

"If this kid keeps me waiting another minute I'm gonna shove shima's cooking down his throat." Jiraiya was still stewing in his anger of wasting time waiting for Naruto early in the morning so you can understand why he wouldn't tolerate it again.

Finally Naruto appeared in his wind shunshin with his arms crossed and a frown plastered on his face.

"So what are we doing today Ero-Sensei, some more seal work or lemme guess you're gonna waste my time with strategy and planning." The resentment was quite literally dripping from his tone of voice, No one would be happy with a wakeup call like that.

"You ungrateful BRAT! I was actually gonna show you something special today so depending on your performance of the next few training exercises, it's going to help me judge whether you deserve it or not." With that Jiraiya took out a sealing scroll from the inside of his red jacket and unsealed its contents. "Today's training is gonna consist of kenjutsu and taijutsu, I was lucky enough to find this sword at Zabuza's supposed grave when I checked out some rumors in the land of wave a while ago, and Maito Gai is going to come around when he is done with his daily exercises with his student Lee." Naruto's eyes were wide with surprise and delight as the shining hunk of sharpened steel glistened in the light.

"That's Zabuza's sword! Oh man I've always wanted to hold it, it looks so cool." Naruto's childishness always pops up from time to time, that's a habit that no one is ever gonna break.

"Yes this is the legendary swordsman of the mist blade, the reason I chose it was because of its weight and it will be a good kenjutsu exercise for you." Jiraiya said as he picked up the sword by the handle and tossed it to Naruto casually, Its quite funny looking seeing Naruto catching it and then fumbling with its weight for a bit, but eventually he got used to it. He's strong enough by himself to break boulders with his fists so he could handle the weight of a zanbatou.

"Alright Naruto make exactly two-hundred clones, I could feel Gai making his way here so it's time to start your training. 50 clones are gonna work on these fire ninjutsu scrolls while the other fifty are going to work on taijutsu forms with Gai. The rest of your clones are going to work with me on kenjutsu forms, I've lived through a lot Naruto so I know quite a bit on sword fighting. While your clones do all of that you're gonna work on the same exercises progressively as your kenjutsu clones pop at 10 per half an hour intervals." Naruto's eyes widened once again at the training regime he was about to go through, Then his eyes transformed to that of steely determination to get stronger.

"No problem Ero-Sennin I'll get right to it." With that Naruto created the specific number of clones and got to work himself on getting a feel for Zabuza's sword. He felt kind of bad that it was taken from his grave but then he realized better for Ero-Sennin to find it then someone else with evil purposes.

**Time Skip-One Week**

For one entire week Naruto followed that training regime and for one entire week Akatsuki had not made any new moves yet, although it was only a matter of time until that changed.

Even though Naruto has been training for one week, that week of training equates to months due to the secondary power of Shadow Clones. He has progressed by leaps and bounds in the art of the strong fist which is Gai and Lee's preferred taijutsu style and the same with kenjutsu, although he has no specific style of fighting with Zabuza's sword he can maneuver and swing it just as well as Zabuza could. In fact it matched his unpredictable style so well that Jiraiya decided to let him keep it and now Naruto keeps the sword sealed in the palm of his right hand.

Along with those new improvements Naruto now has an arsenal of fire style ninjutsu to compliment his wind style. Jiraiya also remembered to bring up his special surprise during the training.

**Flashback**

"Original Naruto! Stop what you're doing for a second and come here, I got something to show you." Jiraiya said original Naruto so he wouldn't distract Naruto's clones from training.

"What's up Ero-Sensei whatcha got?" Naruto asked as curious as ever.

"Remember what I said about what level of proficiency you need to accomplish your own custom seals?" Naruto nodded rapidly, hope immediately flitting through his mind at the implications of Jiraiya's question.

"Well I think it's about time you got some practice working how to draw the sealing matrix for your dad's Hiraishin technique." Naruto couldn't help it, he screamed "YEAH!" while doing a backflip of excitement. You can't blame him as he imagined the story's he heard of how badass his father was with that technique. "You can't recreate it just yet but you can get a feeling of understanding to how it's made." Jiraiya took out a golden scroll with the Uzumaki and Namikazi insignias inscribed on them. "Your mother Kushina was the one who helped you're father create this seal with her own excellence in the art of sealing, take care of this brat it's basically your familial heirloom." With that Jiraiya calmly handed Naruto the Gold plated scroll.

"Awww man this is gonna be awesome, I'm gonna be just like my dad." Jiraiya didn't know it but handing Naruto that scroll was one of his worst mistakes in the history of Jiraiya's mistakes.

"Go ahead and take some time to read his notes and study the separate seals that make up the Hiraishin, it will bring you one step closer to making your own version." With that Naruto disappeared and reappeared at the base of a tree in training ground 44 and began to look through the scroll with excitement shining on his eye's.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 5

"Whew! That was intense Ero-Sennin, you sure know how to use kenjutsu, I think you might have been undermining yourself when you said you learned a little bit throughout the years, Yeah right more like a lot." Naruto ended his vocalized thoughts with an exasperated sigh. "With one arm to boot." Naruto was right, Jiraiya was more or less controlling the fight with a single arm using a normal katana.

"I'm not called the Legendary Toad Sage for nothing kid, now go on home and take a break I've got some important things to do with Tsunade." Jiraiya left no room for a retort as he immediately disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

'Finally a break (Sigh) I should go home and take a hot shower, my muscles are killing me.' And with that Naruto disappeared in a wind shunshin and reappeared on his second story balcony.

As he opened the door and walked slowly to the bathroom he took off all his grimy clothing and tossed them in random places out of sheer laziness and an immediate need for a shower.

When Naruto finished his shower he decided to dress casually because today will be the day that his friends find out he's home. He put on a regular orange t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The reason no one besides the Hokage, Lee, and Gai know he is here is because of Jiraiya's training regime and also Jiraiya ordering Lee and Gai not to tell anyone so Naruto wouldn't be distracted.

As Naruto was getting ready to leave he noticed his Mom and Dad's Hiraishin notes scroll. Suddenly feeling the need to finish something he started Naruto picked up the scroll along with another scroll that was in his training jacket.

'I'm almost done completing the Hiraishin. . . I can't stop now or I'll start spacing out in front of my friends.' For that entire week Naruto and a group of clones would spend hours in the night trying to understand the notes written in the golden scroll, and without Jiraiya's consent Naruto has been testing his own Hiraishin formulas with shadow clones for safety. Today he felt like he would finally complete it. 'I can't wait to show everyone my version of the technique . . . HOLY CRAP! When they know I have this technique everyone will finally find out who my parents were. Damn, I seriously can't see my friends yet or I'll start acting weird and they'll start interrogating me.' Naruto finally disappeared in a wind shunshin determined to complete his father's technique by tonight.

**Time Skip (Midnight Training area 44)**

After all the years of Hard-Work, blood, sweat, and tears Naruto has managed to become one of the strongest ninja of The Hidden Leaf Village. After all those years of being looked down upon by his peers, his accomplishments and failures, his good and bad memories, Naruto has managed to climb a huge stepping stone tonight by completing his father's famous jutsu . . . **The Flying Thunder God Technique**.

"Finally, I completed my own version of my dad's original Jutsu. . . the Hiraishin. Hah! It wasn't half as hard as I thought it was gonna be." Naruto started walking through the forest of death until he came upon a river. He took out two kunai from his kunai pouch and glued two seals of his own creation on the handles. Afterwards he created a Shadow Clone to conduct the test safely while he sat and watched on the sidelines.

The shadow clone looked at his original as if asking when to start the test. The original Naruto nodded and his Shadow Clone threw one kunai in front of him and the other Kunai was thrown across the river.'I Hope This Works.' Those were Naruto's last thoughts in this plane of existence. When the Shadow Clone finished his first task he proceeded onto the second, he immediately made a basic hand-seal to help focus his massive chakra reserves and then activated the technique.

The effects were instantaneous and catastrophic, instead of the famed yellow flash what appeared was a black-hole like portal that started sucking in everything nearby.

"What the hell!" Naruto was clinging on the ground with chakra for dear life as he tried to fight against the effects of the black-hole. "This wasn't supposed to happen! Hrahhgg!" Naruto yelled out in pain as a tree that was firmly planted behind him was ripped from it's roots and hit him square in the back. Now that Naruto wasn't clinging onto anything physics took over and the black-hole rapidly inhaled Naruto and everything in a 500 ft radius. You could see the local fauna and the mutated animals that reside in the forest of death screaming for what seemed like help as the abiotic enemy known as the black-hole sucked in everything within that radius without mercy.

After a whole thirty-seconds of destruction the Black-hole finally collapsed unto itself leaving a gravity well and a gaping hole with floating debris inside of its radius. It would take a while for the ninja of Konohagakure to figure out what has become of Naruto, there was no chakra influx for them to detect, no loud explosions to be heard, no sign of evidence of what could have possibly happened would be found.

All there was, was a unnaturally occurring yet natural calamity that is so powerful it sucks in the light and sound itself.

This is the end of Naruto's destiny in Konohagakure and the beginning of a new and hopeful future for the elemental continent due to the implications of his disappearance.

Whatever the Akatsuki needed the tailed-beasts for is now almost an impossibility for the Kyuubi was vital to their plans, but now it is gone along with Naruto. Even though people will mourn and grieve for his supposed death, it will bring about a new era of change that might be for the better. For all intents and purposes people will think, perhaps this was a blessing in disguise. The Akatsuki are now missing a vital component in their plans so now they won't be able to carry through with their plans. . .Right? 'We can only hope so' would be everyone's collaborative thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS FOR READING! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON.**


	6. The Arrival of a New Hero

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 6

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto suddenly regained consciousness in his mindscape.

"**Keep it down brat!**" The demonic voice of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox washed over Naruto's surprised form.

"Shit! Kyuubi. You gotta help me!" Deep in the recesses of the darkened cage that housed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox one blood red cat-like eye cracked open.

"**What do you want, Container.**" That last word was said with so much disgust it was palpable.

"I allow you to look at my memories." Those magic words allowed the Kyuubi to look through the recent events that transpired. "You have to help me, I don't know what happened. First thing that happens when I activated my version of the Hiraishin isn't instant teleportation, instead I summoned a freaking Black-hole like thingy."

"**YOU FUCKING IDIOT!**" Kyuubi's powerful voice created gusts of wind that knocked Naruto off his feet, and now his full malicious form protruded from the darkness due to his anger. "**DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!**"

"NO! THAT'S WHY IM ASKING YOU FOR HELP DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled back.

"**How can you completely disregard what that toad sage told you?!**" Kyuubi was furious at Naruto's stupidity; He might actually die now because of it. "**Because you fucked around with such a complex seal without the proper knowledge, we are now stuck in a dimensional rift to only Kami knows where!"**

"Fine I won't do it again. Just get us out of here!" Naruto yelled desperately

"**It's not that simple you moron. I have taken time to analyze the current situation and because of your impulsive stupidity you're never going to see your useless friends or the damned elemental continent for that matter**." And with that Kyuubi crushed Naruto's already frail mind.

"You're FUCKING lying, TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!" Tears were already beginning to build up in Naruto's wide dumbstruck eyes.

"**I'M NOT LYING! Because of your own arrogance and impulsiveness you brought this upon yourself.**"

Naruto couldn't believe it, he fucked up big time and there seems to be no way of fixing this.

'I should've listened to Jiraiya-Sensei, FUCK! I really should've listened.' Naruto thought to himself angrily.

Suddenly something weird started happening and the Kyuubi took quick note of the sudden changes to Naruto's sub-conscious being.

"**Brat! Your starting to fade in here as your physical body loses oxygen, and that's not the only thing you have to worry about, if you don't use as much of my power as you possibly can your body is going to be anatomically ripped to shreds, SO GET TO IT!**" Kyuubi was frantic now, if he died inside this dimensional rift there is no way he can reform in a couple of years, he will truly be dead.

"HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT JUST TRYING TO TAKE OVER MY BODY?!" Many emotions were flitting through Naruto's eyes but his face only conveyed rage.

"**IF YOU DON'T DO IT NOW WERE BOTH DEAD!" **Kyuubi yelled even louder than before.

Naruto also took stock of his fading body and decided he had nothing to lose anymore.

"FINE!" And with that he disappeared from his mindscape.

**(Physically conscious within the Dimensional Rift)**

As soon as Naruto regained consciousness he started hyperventilating due to the lack of oxygen. He did his best to regain his motor functions and held his breath to conserve what little oxygen his body had.

With the adrenaline pumping through his veins and extreme fear coursing his mind it was quite easy for him to achieve three tails of power, but without the proper concentration he couldn't go beyond that. As Naruto sped through the worm-hole that is the dimensional rift he eventually started to see a light at the end of the colorful tunnel.

Eventually Naruto was ejected from the worm-hole and started falling at even greater speeds towards a large earth like planet. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes as he fell towards this unknown planet at high-speed. He was almost about to pass out from lack of oxygen when he passed through the first layers of atmosphere, as a natural reflex he inhaled one large breath of cold air, then another, and then he realized he could breathe again.

But he hasn't escaped trouble yet because the atmosphere started reacting to his presence by trying to burn him before he could enter the planets troposphere. It would have succeeded too if it wasn't for the chakra cloak he was wearing, regardless of that fact Naruto still received burns on his clothing and body from the extreme heat being generated, but he did not catch fire. Eventually when he passed that point of the planets protective outer shield he entered the much safer parts of the atmosphere.

Yet still he was not out of trouble.

**(REACH ONI Head Quarter's)**

The Scientists in the Office of Naval Intelligence HQ were moving about erratically as current situational signals were being conveyed through all of their computer monitors.

"Odd power fluctuations are bouncing around in our space!" One computer analyzer mentioned.

"IMMINENT SLIP-SPACE PORTAL OPENING ON THE SECOND QUADRANT SIR!" The Radar pilot informed to his commanding officer.

"IS IT THE COVENANT?!" Was the commanding officer's immediate reply.

"SIR! I just detected a small organic object exit slip-space . . . It's not the Covenant sir." Everyone immediately put on facial expressions of relief. But that didn't mean work stopped, the scientists started working overtime to try and identify the object.

A man in a lab coat with a sophisticated PDA in hand walked up to the commanding officer.

"Sir, we have calculated the estimated landing zone to be approximately 12.2 kilometers north of here in an empty bomb testing site." The man informed.

"My orders are to send two scouting teams of Marines to the landing site to see if any physical evidence can be salvaged and to immediately report their findings via three way video call."

"Understood sir." The man saluted and left to complete his task.

The ONI scientist that was ordered to go prepare a scouting team arrived inside the ONI HQ 2nd armory, where the preparations and Marine debriefing will commence.

The scientist's name was Edgar Malta-2nd lieutenant and research executive. Currently we find a group of six marines decked in full scouting gear; they already had the special equipment needed for the mission.

Edgar started speaking to the Marines.

"I see you were told to put on your radiation repelling magnetic fields on, well let's begin . . . in less than one minute an unknown object is going to blast through Reach's troposphere and impact the planet 12.2 kilometers from here, your job is to go to the landing zone and investigate what this object might be, You will provide us with a live video feed upon your arrival so no written report will be necessary." He calmly looked at the Marines. "Any questions?"

"NO SIR!" They answered simultaneously.

"Good, you will be provided two transport warthogs, dismissed."

All the soldiers got up and saluted the High-Ranking scientist and exited the armory single file.

**(Naruto's POV)**

"**NARUTO! Use my chakra in collaboration with one of your wind techniques NOW!**" The Kyuubi yelled inside of Naruto's head.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto went through three hand seals as he sky dived the remaining mile of the ground and air gap. When he reached the 1,000 ft. mark he decided to release his technique.

"**WIND RELEASE: GALE PALM!**" Naruto held his right wrist with his left hand as a massive gale of wind erupted from the palm of his right hand. The Kyuubi chakra infused technique was so powerful that as it slowed Naruto's decent it also cracked then caved in the ground it was aimed at. Eventually Naruto's decent speed was so great that he still impacted the ground quite harshly and created a second much smaller crater within the wind induced crater.

"Uhhh shit that hurt. Good thing the chakra cloak was still on, thanks Kyuubi." Naruto said truly thankful.

"**FUCK YOU!**" Naruto outwardly flinched from the crass comment but didn't say anything. "**Get your ass moving Kit I saw advanced looking settlement's in you peripheral so they should have detected your presence by now."**

"I'm on it fur ball." With that Naruto ran out of the crater still empowered by the Kyuubi's chakra and high-tailed it towards a forested looking area a couple of miles away from his position. He decided to speed things up by using a wind shunshin and eventually disappeared from the wasteland without a trace of him being there besides his impact.

**Scouting Team**

"How much longer until we reach the landing zone?!" Lt. Parker had to yell over the roar of the Warthog's engines.

"ETA thirty-second's sir! Target should be in sight right about now." A marine said while looking at his gps.

Every one focused their vision ahead only to gape at the sheer size of the impact crater.

"Sir, there's nothing inside the crater"

"You think I'm blind Wiggins, It doesn't matter what you think, we are currently on a live video feed so quit stating the obvious" Lt. Parker reprimanded the lower ranking corporal.

The Corporal in question only nodded, you can't see it because of his visor but his face was plastered with embarrassment at being called out like that.

"Sir" A female voice was heard over the com's system when they officially arrived at the impact zone.

"What is it Dahlia"

"Central HQ wants us to take some radiation readings; they also want temperature and soil samples of the middle of the impact zone." She replied.

"Alright we'll give those egg heads what they want, YOU HEARD HER MARINES GET TO WORK!"

His Marines started to immediately report their findings. "Sir! Geiger counter indicates unchanged radiation levels."

"Abnormal soil temperature in the middle of the crater sir, 296 degrees Fahrenheit and cooling."

A short Marine walked up to the Lieutenant.

"Here are the soil samples sir." The scouting Marine handed the Lieutenant a test tube with Reach's soil.

The Lt. sighed. "I know you guy's at control can hear me. . . quit giving us crappy intel gathering missions, save that for the grunt's" The Lt. said with an exasperated sigh, he probably wanted something more exciting than this.

The voice of Lt. Malta resounded in his ear piece.

"I find it extremely odd that no abnormal radiation signatures were detected from the impact of the object, I find it even more odd that there isn't any sort of debris or organic matter within the crater. When we first detected the object it wasn't mechanical in any way. And even though the temperature reading is high I would expect it to be even higher because the fact that this object made it through Reach's specially composed atmosphere means the object itself has special properties that allow heat reflection." The scientist said.

"Yeah just completely ignore my comments like always's, . . . But yeah I agree with you it is odd."

"I know for a fact the object was not just some random meteorite or something due to the lack of heat and radiation levels, Perhaps there is the possibility that the object moved upon it's landing. Hmmm this requires intensive investigation." The scientist pondered his guess for a couple of more seconds over the secure com channel. "Report back to base immediately." And with that the secure channel was cut off.

"Damn ONI spooks, always hiding shit from us. ALRIGHT REPORT BACK TO BASE, DOUBLE TIME-IT MARINES!"

Every one packed their equipment and scrambled towards the Warthogs and eventually took off. Later when Edgar analyzes the video of the impact crater would he realize there was a second impact.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE. IF I GET EVEN A SINGLE REVIEW I WILL BE SO HAPPY THAT MY UPDATE SPEED WILL TAKE ON LIGHTSPEED.**


	7. It's Time This Hate Relationship Changed

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 7

Presently we find Naruto resting inside of a natural cave formation he found while he was tree hopping across the dense forest canopy.

"So . . . What you're telling me is that because of the faulty seal I made I accidently created a portal to another dimension. Is that right?" Naruto vocally asked the Kyuubi wearily.

"**Yes. You're stupidity created a inter-dimensional portal to another universe, And now we are both stuck here.**" The resentment could be felt through the seal let alone it's voice.

Naruto shifted awkwardly in the confines of the cave and raised both his hands to meet his face.

"So this is it, all that work I put in through all those years just for naught." Naruto whispered to himself while his eyes were becoming glossy with moisture. "I…..I…..I can't give up just yet, there has to be a way back. . . there just has to be." Naruto was slowly attempting to regain the determination he was known for.

"**Don't you get it mortal, by sheer luck . . . or should I say bad luck that you created a portal such as that. There is no possible way to recreate something like that on purpose without the proper knowledge, something you lack.**" The Kyuubi sure knew how to break someone emotionally.

Just as Naruto was getting his second wind Kyuubi had to go and crush it.

"SO WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, HUH?!" That's when the proverbial dam broke. "How am I supposed to live without my friends, how am I supposed to protect them now, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BECOME HOKAGE!" Naruto was channeling a little bit of the Kyuubi's chakra because of his rage and anguish and thus his eyes were demonic red now.

Tears were streaming down his face as he finally faced the reality of his situation.

"What's going to happen to everyone now that I'm gone?" Naruto whispered to himself. "Is it actually better for everyone now that I'm gone?" Naruto's logic was sound as he thought about how the Akatsuki needed the Kyuubi for their nefarious plans.

"Yeah. . . It actually is better that I'm gone now. Without me there the Akatsuki won't attack Konoha, compared to if I actually was there I can only imagine how many Konoha citizens would have died from an attack by that organization." Naruto was slowly but surely coming to terms with his situation.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto voiced loudly as he got up.

"**What do you want brat?**" Kyuubi was curious at the rather sudden change of Naruto's character.

"Since were both stuck here, were gonna have to start getting along somehow if were gonna survive. You can't really deny this truth because I need you and you need me." Naruto said this as a fact.

"**YOU THINK IT'S THAT SIMPLE HUMAN!" **Was Kyuubi's roaring reply. "**YOUR RACE HAS DONE NOTHING BUT IMPRISON ME BECAUSE OF YOUR FEAR OF THE UNKNOWN!**" Even though it is said Kyuubi is a mass of malicious chakra with conscious this is a misguided misconception. To correct this mistake the fact of the matter is, Kyuubi is a mass of Chakra given consciousness and it has feeling's, emotions. It was never able to express them properly because of the bad introduction tailed-beasts have had on the ninja world. In the end they were just seen as weapons of mass destruction instead of their own beings with feelings.

"**YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BEFRIEND ME WITH A FACT AND A DETERMINED EXPRESSION, HAH!**" There it is right there. Sarcasm, Anger, Hate, Betrayal. These emotions are being put forth by the Kyuubi right now.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I THINK! I WAS A PARIAH, I WAS SCORNED AND HATED JUST AS MUCH AS YOU WERE. DON'T YOU GET IT!" Naruto was trying to show Kyuubi that he harbor's the same feelings as it. "I was just as misunderstood as you were, I was just as hated as you were, I WAS JUST AS BETRAYED AND REJECTED AS YOU WERE SO YOU DON'T HAVE A DAMN RIGHT TO INSULT ME BY TELLING ME I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Naruto was crying much more harshly this time as suppressed memories of how he was treated back then came flooding back into his mind. "I completely understand where you're coming from Kyuubi and if anyone has a right to be you friend it's the one that has shouldered your namesake and suffered for it." Naruto reasoned.

"**GRRRRR! DAMMMMMMMN IT!" **Kyuubi fiercely roared within Naruto's mindscape as it lashed out against the bars of it's cage.

Suddenly Naruto appeared within his mindscape in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

"I really do know what you're feeling, Kyuubi. And I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you acknowledge me as you're friend, AND I DON'T BREAK MY PROMISES FOR IT IS MY NINJA WAY!" Kyuubi's eyes were quite wide at this point, Here this mere human mortal has the gall to want to be his. . . daresay, Friend. And Knowing Naruto quite better than anyone else it felt assured with his promise. This human has proven that he will always keep his promises even till the bitter end.

" **I Have been betrayed and controlled so many times, that it is hard to accept what you are saying to me. But if you are really telling me the truth.**" Kyuubi paused as if to contemplate his next words. "**Then I will give you one chance, AND ONE CHANCE ONLY!**" Kyuubi said to Naruto as they were face to face with Naruto being so close to the bars he could reach out and touch the Kyuubi's nose if he so dared to.

"One chance is all I need." Naruto said in a more subdued tone, although he was mentally exhilarated that he could start making amends with his one and only connection to the elemental nations.

"And by the way, I Know Kyuubi can't be you're real name. It just doesn't make any sense." Naruto said with a small smirk.

By now Kyuubi's eyes were wide again, It seems he should start expecting these surprises from this Ningen more often.

"I mean I remember that one time during the Chunnin Exam's I had to fight that crazy One-tailed Tanuki, the Ichibi. But many times I heard it's real name and if I remember correctly his name was Shukaku, am I right?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"**Yes, You are correct his name is Shukaku. And for the record he wasn't always that insane**" Kyuubi said while he laid down to rest.

"So then can you tell me what your name is? I wouldn't feel comfortable if I kept calling you Kyuubi, and I'm positive you don't like it all that much either." Naruto said with a smile.

"**I was never even given a chance to say my real name so of course i despised that name that was created by human fear..., but I suppose I could give you my name.**" Naruto suddenly interjected before the Kyuubi could speak anymore.

"Well how about we start off anew." With that Naruto did the unexpected maneuver of walking into the Kyuubi's cage and eventually held out his hand in a waving fashion. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Number one prankster from hell and overall most awesome ninja of the elemental continent, What's your name!" Naruto said with a large grin that made his eyes slightly squint as he looked up at the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi huffed loudly and blew Naruto's hair back. Then he averted his gaze slightly and chose to respond.

"**My given name is . . . Kurama. And myself appointed last name is Rikudou, there are you happy with yourself now.**" The newly readdressed Kurama said.

"Hell Yeah! Nice to meet you Kurama, I Promise were gonna get along just fine, just you wait!" Naruto couldn't be any happier in his current situation, he felt like he just got an old friend back that was always there yet so far away at the same time.

All of a sudden Naruto's stomach grumbled. So loudly in fact that it probably rivaled one of Kurama's roars.

Both Kurama and Naruto amusedly sweat dropped at this, although while the Kyuubi's was barely noticeable you could probably use Naruto's for a water Jutsu.

"Heh heh, Between Ero-Sennins training today and everything that happened afterwards I haven't eaten a single thing. I'm STARVING!" Naruto's face took on a funny look of frantic desperation for something good to eat.

Kurama actually decided now would be a good time to play a prank on the prankster king, how surprising.

"**You know. . .**" Kurama started.

"Yeah what is it Kurama?" Naruto asked while looking a bit confused at the suspiciously mischievous tone of voice Kurama's voice undertook.

"**Now that you're stuck here, that must mean you will never get to eat that Ramen you love so much**." Kurama said with something on his face that looked suspiciously like a smile.

Regardless the effects of his comment were immediate. Naruto's face was now comparable to that of someone who has never seen sunlight. In other words he was as pale as a ghost from how shocked he was at this apparent truth.

He slowly dropped to his knees, then his hands, and finally the waterfall broke loose as a river of tears streamed down his face and snot was even dripping down his nose.

"Kami….why?" Naruto punched the ground of his mindscape once. "WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME, KAMI-SAMA!" Kurama surprised himself as he was actually trying to contain his laughter at the obvious pain his jailer was feeling right now.

'**Kami-sama, what sorts of drugs were mixed into that broth to turn him into this groveling heap of flesh?**' Kurama thought to himself amusedly.

Suddenly Naruto got up and the proverbial light bulb was shining on top of his head.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Naruto yelled randomly as he disappeared from his mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes so fast they almost fell out of their sockets.

"I remember once I learned storage seals I put one on my right hand and left shoulder, I ALSO REMEMBER I STOCKED UP ON THE FOOD OF THE GOD'S AND STORED IT ON MY LEFT SHOULDER!" Naruto was so ecstatic as he prepared to unseal one of his many bowls of Ramen that he had Teuchi-Oji-San prepare just so he could store them in there for emergency's, and this definitely counted as an emergency in Naruto's books.

"ALRIGHT! Time for some tasty ramen from Ichiraku's." Naruto slapped his right hand on his left shoulder aaaaaand. "Seal: REALESE….SEAL"RELEASE!" Nothing happened, how anti-climatic.

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!" Naruto yelled out in frustration. That's when he decided to take a good look at where the seal was located and noticed that a huge chunk of clothing was burned of his arm, his arm also had black burn marks but his skin was already healed thanks to the regenerative abilities granted to him by being the Jinchuriki of Kurama.

What he really noticed besides that were the fragment markings of what use to be a storage seal that kept all his Ramen and spare clothing and his survival supplies for when he was out camping on missions.

Let it be known that this is the second time today that Naruto was reduced to a 'Groveling heap of flesh' As Kurama so eloquently put it. Eventually Naruto got over his misfortune and made it a top priority to find food somehow in this unfamiliar terrain.

"(sigh) today just isn't my day, I wonder if my other storage seal is still intact" Naruto could only hope as he couldn't help but fill himself with suspense and dread at the same time, with the ways things have been going he wouldn't be all that surprised of the seal was also burned off too.

"HUH!" But for the mis-fortunate like Naruto miracles can happen sometimes, like his success at getting a chance to befriend THE nine tailed demon fox. Against all odds the seal of his right hand was still intact and there weren't any burn marks around both his hands to prove they were in any danger in the first place.

"Well Kami-Sama I guess you're not all that bad to me huh." Naruto said with a smile as many memories and mementos were hidden within the seal. "I should get moving now before I really start to starve." And with that Naruto exited the cave and resumed tree hopping hoping against any sort of divine force that he would be allowed to find some kind of settlement where he could find food and people.

**(A Couple of Hours Later, Noon)**

Naruto has been running for what feels like hours on an empty stomach and eventually his body won't be able to hold out much longer. Between his training with Jiraiya this morning, his lack of a proper meal, and his entrance to a new planet by falling a couple of miles from the atmosphere and having to use Kurama's corrosive chakra Naruto was more than ready for a break.

"Food…" Naruto whispered as he trudged along the tree-line. His appearance made him look like he really needed food and shelter. During his atmospheric re-entry the heat burned holes and such in his shirt and his jeans looked like they were attacked by a demon with fire encased claws.

Naruto tried to push on as far as he can but his body just couldn't take much longer. He eventually collapsed when he tried landing on the next branch and fell 20 ft. from the air to the ground with a resounding thud. The very last thing he remembered up to that point was him landing in a small clearing that looked like a dirt road.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well there you have it, I took the time to write the next chapter even though I didn't get a single review from my last chapter….It's odd yet surprising that I have thousands of people reading my story all the way from france to china and Jamaica and especially the United states of America, I Have the most Readers from the U.S right now but I'm even getting people from Trinidad and the grenadines along with Italy and Germany and so many more. The point is what I find weird, You guys take a lot of time to read my story yet you can't take a couple of extra seconds to tell me if I'm doing good or not. It's the least I feel you could do. SO PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PEOPLE, I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND OTHER TYPES OF OPINIONS AS WELL. Thank you and have a peaceful day.**


	8. Knowledge Can Do Many Things

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 8

**(Date: June 28, 2552. Location: Epsilon Eridani System, Planet Reach)**

"_(Static Interference) Bzzzzz. BREAKING NEW'S! this is the CSV radio station reporting to you live, the UNSC is starting to get jumpy folk's, we are continuously hearing false alarms of Covenant contact over at Sigma Octanus IV, Commander Jacob Keyes has made a vocal statement about these false alarms saying that, "It's best we continue to act accordingly to these false alarms for one day they will not be false, Knowing the Covenant's tenacity we are not to underestimate their ability at eventually finding Sigma Octanus IV, So we are currently doing our very best to help prepare for an attack. That is all for now, I will inform the public of any other key events when necessary." And that was the ending of Commander Keyes statement depicting the current events of the Human/Covenant war. Stay tuned for more important broadcasts later on in the day, CSV Radio Station out." _This broadcast was being heard by a young blond woman in her near twenty's. Currently she was driving down a dirt path in her father's modified truck with a Golden Retriever sitting next to her on the right side.

'(Sigh) I don't feel like this is ever gonna end. It's been about twenty-five years of this bullshit and every victory humanity makes is always at a huge cost. If only there was something I could do about that besides following in my dad's footsteps.' Were the girl's current train of thoughts.

"Hey Chaser." The girl said in a tone of voice most people use to get the attention of their dogs.

"ARF!" Was Chaser's immediate response as he turned his attention away from sticking his head out the window to looking at his owner excitedly.

"What do you think I should do, huh. Should I just stay here and try to live a normal life or should I join the ODST. I'm sure that last one is what my father would have wanted." She said with a melancholic expression.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Chaser stuck his head out the window again but this time his attention seemed to be directed at something else. "ARF ARF ARF!" Chaser kept looking at a single direction on the left side of the rode as he continuously barked.

Eventually. "Oh my god, is that a person." The blonde girl immediately slowed down and stopped right next to the downed person.

"OH MY GOD! It is a person!" The girl immediately got out of her truck to investigate the body. She quickly ran to the apparent boy's side and shot out a hand to his neck to check for a pulse.

"And he's alive." She whispered to herself. Eventually Chaser joined her and started sniffing the boy, then he wagged his tail quickly and started barking incessantly.

"Hey, be quiet Chaser." The dog actually obeyed.

When Chaser had quieted down that's when she took notice of a noise coming from the seemingly teenage boy.

"Is he?. . . Snoring?" As it turns out the boy was asleep on a dirt path with tattered clothing. How odd.

"Hey, Wake up." She moved him gently as she said this. "Come on wake up." Still no answer besides an even louder snore, this had her develop a tic mark on her forehead. "Come on you have to wake up and get off the road." She said this as she shook him a little more roughly in a better attempt to make him wake up.

This time though it appeared she had succeeded because the boy's eyes shut themselves tighter and then started opening gradually.

"Hey kid, you have to wake up and get off the road." The girl said as she supported the blonde haired kid's back as he was starting to get up.

"Huh. . . Kami-Sama?" Was the boy's weary response as he took in the beautiful blonde girl's appearance for a goddess.

"Ummmm, I don't know who this Kami-Sama person you're referring to is but I'm not her. Come on we have to get you off the road, you don't look like the healthiest person right now." The girl took the boy's arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and half dragged, half carried him to the back of her truck.

Her truck had the appearance of a military transport Warthog except it was modified with an extended back end and four doors, also it was painted red. She opened one of the back doors instead of putting him in the uncomfortable trunk. She guided him into the back seat where he proceeded to sit still as he tried to take stock of his current situation.

Eventually the light-blond haired girl went to the driver's seat and saw Chaser waiting for her in the front passenger seat already. She pressed a button where the ignition key would usually be for a normal car and re-engaged the car engine and took off on the dirt road.

As she was driving she took note of the blond haired kid's appearance from the interior rear-view mirror and noticed how he was finally coming to his senses. She also noticed the burn marks on his clothing and skin but oddly enough there weren't any injuries to his person.

He finally noticed the girl and the dog in the front seat and his eyes widened quite comically.

"What the, Hey! Can you tell me where the hell I am. And what kind of summons are we riding on anyway it's going pretty fast if you ask me." The boy asked some pretty weird questions.

'It's official.' The girl thought. 'I just picked up a psycho that escaped the psychiatric ward.' She thought with a sweat drop.

Suddenly a loud noise filled the air that almost made the girl swerve and crash into the forest.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" She screamed franticly with wide eyes.

"Sorry, heh heh, I haven't had a decent meal all day and I was lost in that forest." Yep you guessed it, Naruto's insatiable appetite reared its ugly head.

"That was you! Jeez I thought we were suddenly being attacked by a pair of Guta's." Naruto looked at her oddly.

"Ummm, what's a. . .Guta?" Naruto asked in a confused manner.

"How can you not know what a Guta is, that's impossible, if you have been living on Reach then you should know what a Guta is." The girl was looking at Naruto weirdly judging by what he could see on the interior rear-view mirror.

"**Naruto!**" Kurama suddenly spoke.

'What is it Kurama?' Naruto thought back.

"**Tell this female you are having trouble remembering anything, that way she can answer your questions without too much suspicion.**" Looks like Kurama decided to take steps in creating a better relationship with Naruto as well.

'Hey thanks for the advice Kurama, I really appreciate it.' Naruto hoped he was conveying the equivalent of one of his grins because that's what he felt like doing right now but it would look weird in front of this girl.

"Well ya see pretty lady, for some reason I can't really remember much of what's happened over the years for some reason. I think they call it amnesia but I'm not too sure." Naruto lied with a sheepish grin.

The girl actually blushed slightly from his pretty lady comment but decided to comment.

"Well that explains why you don't know what a Guta is, Hah let alone a Warthog for that matter. I remember you called it a summons or something like that you weirdo." The girl said with a smile. "Well I guess I can take it upon myself to re-educate you." As soon as she finished that sentence her eyes seemed to light up as they arrived at a vast open field growing all sorts of plants, seemingly in the center was a farmhouse.

"Welcome to my home AKA Kivas." She said with a nostalgic smile. "Ah, I never get tired of coming home to this." Soon they arrived to a dirt drive-way in front of the house.

"Wow, you got a pretty nice home out here." Naruto said while facially showing his awe at the scenery. Eventually the girl got out of the Warthog and her faithful companion Chaser followed her out. She still had to help Naruto get out because he really didn't have any energy at the moment; a lack of a proper meal for a whole day after strenuous activities does that to you.

She led him to a picnic table under a tree and had him sit in one of the wooden chairs.

"Alright, wait here and let me get you something to eat. I know you're hungry and also we can properly introduce ourselves over the meal." Leaving without any room for debate, the stunning blond bombshell walked into her house leaving Naruto to his own devices.

'Wow, she's really hot.' Was Naruto's first thought when he saw her leave to get him food. He was now reminiscing about the time she found him and her beauty had him think he was meeting Kami-Sama herself.

"**Naruto!**" Kurama suddenly interjected Naruto's thoughts.

'Yeah, what's up Kurama?' Naruto asked.

"**Make sure to ask her relevant questions, and think before you speak. We need to gather as much information as we possibly can if we are going to live in this new dimension.**" Kurama makes a good point, can't live without information.

'Yeah, thanks for the reminder. I was planning on asking her where exactly are we and stuff like that any way.' Naruto said with a serious expression.

"**That's good and all but I felt the need to remind you due to how easily distracted you get.**" Kurama makes all the good points.

And cue Naruto's sheepish expression.

'Can't really deny that there now can I, heh." Soon he saw the door of the girls home open again and out she came with a pot of food.

Everything instantly went slow motion for Naruto as he finally got a really good look at the girl before him.

'She's gorgeous.' Naruto mentally whispered.

And gorgeous she was with her long, flowing, glossy light blond hair waving freely in the wind, and those beautiful brown eyes of hers that perfectly fit the rest of her perfect face. Naruto was trying his hardest not get a nose-bleed right now but the tight black tank top she was wearing and those tight blue jeans just seemed to accentuate her body perfectly for his imagination.

At some point time started to flow again in Naruto's perception of the world and his senses smelled something that could only be food and this overtook any other sense because he was hungry as hell.

This was accentuated by the fact that there was some drool dripping off the right side of his mouth.

"Yep! I knew you were hungry." She giggled a little a she took note of the drool gradually sliding down his chin.

She then put the pot down she was holding with both hands and entered her home again to get some bowls. She came back with two medium sized bowls and placed one in front of Naruto and the other where she would be sitting.

"Don't expect a five-star meal, I had to make this from scratch with the ingredients I had." She opened the pot and inhaled the smell of its contents. "Regardless this is some Moa stew I made with Moa meat some vegetables and a little bit of seasoning I had left over." She picked up a wooden ladle and started taking scoops of the stew and pouring it into Naruto's bowl.

"Waddya mean, this smells great, ummmm." Naruto stood up with as much strength as he could muster and extended his hand out to the girl. "Well we still haven't exchanged names yet and now is as good a time as any." The girl smiled and put down the ladle which was in her right hand and also extended it and held Naruto's hand.

"Well I'll go first, my name is Camilla Crespo." Camilla said with a smile.

"Awesome, My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice ta meetcha Camilla." Naruto said with his most friendly smile in place. They shook hands to seal the deal and both sat down, Camilla calmly while Naruto with a tired grunt.

"Well go ahead and try it, then tell me what you think." Camilla was referring to the stew she made.

Naruto's stomach grumbled once more and his brain faculty couldn't take it anymore. He started chowing down on the meal like a ravenous beast. It didn't even last 10 seconds before he was already asking for seconds, then thirds, and then fourths. Camilla didn't even have time to eat her own meal as she was more fascinated at the inhumane speed this Naruto guy was eating.

"Well judging by how much you ate I would say my Mao stew was a success." She said with a small giggle.

Naruto actually had the decency to look embarrassed while scratching the back of his head.

"Hah, yea it tasted great. . ." Naruto paused for a bit and then got up really quickly and then bowed towards Camilla.

"Thanks a bunch for the meal, if you hadn't come along I don't know what could have happened to me, So I am forever in your debt." Naruto got up from his bowing position and gave her surprised expression a small smile.

"Um, you're welcome." She said this in an awkward manner, hell it's not every day you deal with people like Naruto so cut her some slack.

Apparently though it seemed Naruto regained some of his energy after eating about four bowls of what she call's Mao stew.

"Say, you don't mind if I ask you some questions to fill in the blanks right?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sure I don't mind, go on ahead to my living room while I clean up here." She said this as she was about to start picking up the pots and bowls.

"Hell no, that wouldn't be right of me." Naruto said as he moved slightly faster to pick up the pot and the bowls and gestured for her to lead the way with his head.

Camilla decided not to say anything and did as she was asked. She did appreciate the gesture though.

Once he followed her inside she led him through a nicely furnished living room area that was connected to the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen Naruto immediately located the kitchen sink and turned on the faucet to clean the dishes. Camilla knew she wouldn't be able to stop him so she decided to take a seat on the kitchen table that was bolted to the floor behind Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto spoke up as he was finishing the dishes. "Hah. I know it's going to be weird answering my questions but I promise it'll help me in the end." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Go on and ask away." Camilla said politely.

"Well for starters, where am I? What is this place called in its entirety?" Naruto said as he just finished cleaning the two bowls and large metal pot, and then turning around.

"Well the name of the planet were currently inhabiting is a military fortress called Reach." She said with a neutral look on her face. "And in case you didn't know which, no offense, you obviously do not. Reach is one of the four planets inhabiting the Epsilon Eridani Star System." Naruto's eyes were wide with surprise at this point.

"Woah. One of four planets." Naruto said with apparent awe in his voice.

"Yep, and that's not all. This is just one of the systems that humanity has colonized, Todays year is 2552 and from what I remember in my history books slip-space travel was invented in 2291, so throughout all those years Humans have been finding and colonizing planets ever since then, they now number in the hundreds so you can imagine the billions of people that exist now right?" She said with a sad smile that slightly confused Naruto.

Never the less Naruto was still awed and astounded by what she was telling him. Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine something as incredible as expanding the human race to the heavens above.

"What's slip-space travel?" Naruto had to understand what kind of technique they used to move to faraway places like that.

"Heh heh, Well it's a little hard to explain but I'll try my best. Slip-Stream Space or Slip-Space for short was made possible by the evidence compounded by a bunch of scientists leading to two scientists named Tobias Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa." She looked at Naruto to see if he understood what she was saying so far, he actually understood her gesture and nodded his reassurance. "Okay, well these two scientists worked together to create something called the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine. I'm sure you have a basic understanding of gravity and matter and our dimension itself right?" She asked hopefully because she didn't really feel like getting into another long winded explanation. Luckily he nodded firmly showing his understanding.

You may not know it folks but Naruto had to study hard with his shadow clones when trying to recreate his father's Hiraishin technique, and to better utilize that technique you need a good understanding of gravity and matter and the fabric of space and time.

Camilla decided to continue with her explanation.

"Well once that was accomplished what the engine basically did was create small ruptures in space formerly called worm-holes, between normal space and an alternate plane known as slip-space. I wish I could explain the physics but no one really can because the physics in slip-space aren't like the physics we are experiencing right now, but because of those unexplainable physics it allows us to create a shortcut realm that helped us facilitate interstellar travel between distant regions in reasonable time." Naruto was sweating a little bit as ideas were running through his mind.

He understood most of what she was talking about excluding the technology used to achieve that kind of travel. In fact he knew that these slip-space ruptures is what he accidentally created when attempting to test the Hiraishin.

'If I could gain a better understanding of this maybe I could use it to go back home.' Naruto thought excitedly.

"**Sorry to say, BUT DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!**" Kurama yelled angrily in his head.

'WHY NOT!' But Naruto had the gall to yell right back.

"**I know quite a bit about physics brat and I know for a fact that if you even try to re-attempt this with hope of success, you will not succeed. These quote on quote slip-space ruptures are by no means accurate because humans still lack the scientific understanding of these portals. If you were to try and make another Hiraishin seal at this very moment and accidently recreate the very same effects as before, you probably wouldn't have the same luck landing in a normal plane of existence such as this. In fact you are more likely to land in a dimension where your atom's will have to be forcibly re-arranged to turn you into a sentient blob of goo. Or even more likely a very destructive dimension, one probably filled with constant raging fires or increased gravitational pressure. I suggest you man up and stay in this dimension before you get us both killed.**" Once again Kurama the god of making a point strikes again, And Naruto had no say in the matter because he knew his recently befriended tailed beast was correct.

'Damn, I know your right Kurama. But I'm not gonna give up on the possibility of there being some way back home. YOU HEAR ME! I will not give up, but I promise I won't risk our lives unnecessarily for that pursuit.' Naruto relented.

"**Good, that's what I wanted to hear. Now stop talking to me, that human female is trying to regain you're attention.**" With that Kurama shut his eyes to try and sleep again.

"Huh…" Was Naruto's UN-intelligent vocal reply to what Kurama said.

"I said are you okay, you spaced out on me for a moment." Was Camilla's response to Naruto's unintelligible reply.

"OH YEAH! I was just thinking about something is all, Sorry." During Naruto's response he was waving his arm about quite frantically from fear and embarrassment.

"That's okay but I hope you don't keep doing that while I'm trying to answer your questions." Camilla said offhandedly with a small smirk in place.

"I WON'T, I PROMISE!" Naruto said with wide eyes. He was quite desperate to not lose his only source of information at the moment. He took it upon himself to grab a chair from the table Camilla was sitting on and placed it a medium distance in front of her where he would sit as he continued to ask questions.

"So, back to what you were saying about Slip-Space, in simple terms it's like having a flat sheet of paper and then folding that paper until both sides meet. Right?" Naruto was always a genius at simplifying things.

"Yes from what I know that is actually a good analogy, glad you understand." She said with a smile, she felt like a school teacher right now. "Any other questions?"

"Well, is there anything important you think you should tell me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Actually there are tons of things but I feel like you want to know something that's currently relevant, am I right?" Naruto nodded his head in affirmation. "Well there is one very important aspect about how the life of humanity has changed since 2525." Naruto's curiosity was piqued as a ninja he could read and feel the emotions radiating off of Camilla at this very moment, and they were mainly anger and extreme disgusted resentment.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto asked regardless as she seemed to be stewing in memories of her own.

"I wasn't born yet but I remember the date I was told it started. February 3rd, 2525. . . the start of a galactic war of epic proportions." She said this with a sad frown and a melancholic tone of voice.

"Let me guess, once new technology was available everyone started fighting over who would take control right?" Was Naruto's angry guess.

"Quite the contrary really, for a couple hundred years human civilization has advanced to a single world government and nowadays discrimination barely exists due to how most of the population is scientifically literate." Camilla said with a very small but proud smile at this accomplishment.

"So who started the war then?" The answer would also be something that's beyond Naruto's wildest dreams.

"A great and terrible power known as the covenant attacked the human race on that date. To be precise the covenant is a large group of different species of aliens that all fall under one religion." Naruto's eyes were wide and he was standing up while gripping the chair harshly with his right hand. "The reason they attacked us first is because they saw us as a threat to their religion, only they can possibly understand how we can be a threat to their religion but afterwards we became a threat to their continued existence when we retaliated en masse." Naruto was still gripping the chair angrily and he had a heated expression on his face, yet he still had enough willpower to let her continue. "We weren't seen as a huge threat just yet because they knew they had the more advanced technology and they killed billions of us Naruto just for the sake of their religion which we were informed was called The Great Journey. Just because we were supposedly perceived as threats they try and step on us like ants, but I still hold on to hope that we can somehow win against all odds. That's what the human race is all about am I right?"

Naruto could only nod his agreement.

"Even throughout the chaos there is still hope Naruto, one day my dad told me about how the Office of Naval Intelligence was creating Super-Soldiers to help combat the bad aliens as he would put it when I was younger. But I haven't gotten word from him since he became an ODST." Tears were now falling gradually from Camilla's eyes. Naruto immediately moved to her and hugged her.

Camilla seemed surprised at first but the only source of comfort she has had were the farm animals and her dog Chaser. But there is only so much in animal could do so when the opportunity presented itself to let out some frustration with a kindred spirit she took the chance, And cried her heart out.

Naruto did his best to try and comfort her. In the short time span of a single day his life had taken a dramatic turn, but even then Naruto wore that determined facial expression and promised himself to do everything he can to help the people in this dimension combat the odds that he himself has faced throughout his life.

Eventually Camilla pushed him away ever so gently and mumbled quiet thanks of appreciation.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that Naruto but this war has been rough on everyone, I can't believe I have the gall to think it let alone say it but I feel like you should be lucky you can't remember anything so you don't have to feel this pain." Camilla said as she wiped away any stray tears.

"Camilla, I'm sure you remember I said I am forever indebted to you. So if you ever decide to try and find your father or follow in his footsteps however you can, now is the time to tell me. . . I say this because whatever purpose I had before my amnesia is being replaced by the need to take a hand in ending this war. So please tell me now because if you decide not to I'm not going to be able to repay you in any other way besides trying to find your dad myself." Camilla was the one looking at Naruto's determined eyes with her wide ones right now.

"But, but we barely know each other for you to do something like that. How can you decide something like that on a whim." Camilla said in a confused and trembling tone of voice.

"Because even though I may have forgotten some things I'm still Naruto Uzumaki and I never forget my sense of self, To Never Give Up, To Help Those When They Need It The Most, TO ALWAYS PERSEVERE IN THE FACE OF GREAT ADVERSITY. That is who Naruto Uzumaki is and don't you forget it." Camilla was looking at him with wide astounded and awed eyes as she took stock of his determination and this odd yet comforting power he seemed to be resonating with.

"Alright." Camilla relented.

"Alright, what?" Naruto asked, determined mask still in place.

"Alright, since your dead set on helping me I should let you know that I was planning on joining the ODST's anyway." Camilla said with a determined expression of her own.

"Hell Yeah! That's what I like to see. . . What are the ODST's anyway." Camilla produced a small sweat drop on the back of her head before remembering his apparent amnesia.

"Well, ODST is an abbreviation. What it stands for is Orbital Drop Shock Trooper and what they specialize in is enemy shock tactics. They were inspired by the 20th century para-troopers that used to drop out of the sky from air planes in parachutes." Camilla said with an excited grin.

"That sounds soooo awesome, so what makes ODST's different with the technology they have now?" Camilla took on an excited grin of her own as she remembered the tales her dad told her when she was little about the same time he was getting ready to join himself.

"Well what makes them different is that instead of parachutes they use this thing called a (Single Occupant Exo-atmospheric Insertion Vehicle) or SOEIV for short. It's a small technologically advanced pod fit for a single human that's used by the United Nations Space Command which is our military as a whole. Anyway it deploys a single human occupant from high-orbit." She pointed at the sky for emphasis even though they were inside a house. "And drops them like meteors to the surface of whichever planet. . . pretty cool huh Naruto." She couldn't help it herself, she was a mirror reflection of Naruto's maniacal grinning.

"That has got to be one of the coolest things I have ever heard . . . when do we start?" Was Naruto's immediate response to that awesome craziness.

"Well starting is easy, but getting though basic training isn't a walk in the park Naruto." She said in a slightly teasing voice as if implying he might chicken out once the training starts. If only she knew who she was really dealing with.

"Hah! That's crazy talk. Didn't I tell ya I. Never. Give. Up." Naruto said with his arms crossed and confident smirk firmly in place. "In fact it just makes life easier when the opposition gives up on me giving up so I hope you take that to heart because I'm dead serious." He was still confidently smirking.

"Alright, well first we have to get a good night's rest and then we can head into town for some food and a new change of clothing for you, for now I'll give you a t-shirt and sleep pants that use to belong to my dad, they probably won't fit you but it's better than what your wearing right now. (sniff) And you need a nice hot shower to compliment that as well." She giggled at his sour expression, then gestured for her to follow him. Hopefully to the bathroom because he really could use a nice hot shower right now.

**Authors Note: Well there you have it my distant family. Yes I call you all my distant family because we are all connected. Regardless I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review. Tell me my mistakes, compliment me, give me ideas this is why I ask for reviews. I'm even getting a couple hundred readers from the Russian Federation and the United Kingdom. I never knew so many people from so many different places would take the time to read my story, so please take those extra couple of extra seconds and review. Peace and Love is what I follow Peace and love family.**


	9. The Wind of Change Has Appeared

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 9

**(Date: June 29, 2552. Location: Epsilon Eridani System, Planet Reach)**

**(Reach Surface Location: Office of Naval Intelligence Sword Base Facility)**

"Excuse me, Professor Miles do you mind re-analyzing that soil sample for me." The Voice of scientist executive Lt. Edgar Malta reverberated around the small laboratory located in the level one basement of the Sword Base ONI Facility.

"Yes sir, scan re-initializing." Professor Miles took a handheld scanner that shot a green beam of light on a metal tray with what appeared to have normal soil spread out on it. "Well sir, as seen by what the space satellites detected as an organic object must have been false due to the fact that there isn't even a small trace of biological or mechanical matter being detected by the scanner's. Oddly enough there is a strange unexplainable energy that seemed to have infused with soil upon the supposed objects landing. Sir, I can safely assume that this is not Covenant, the energy does not match any basic or advanced patterns to any sentient or non-sentient organisms." Was the Professor's detailed opinion based on his second scan.

"You may be right Professor Miles but I have been revising the recorded video data that our recon Marines took at the landing zone and I have made an interesting discovery that no one has seemed to notice yet, I would like for you to come here and see this so I have a second opinion." Professor Miles immediately walked towards the computer monitor that Lt. Malta was sitting at exactly behind him.

"What is it sir." The middle aged Professor asked.

"Well, take a closer look at the impact crater recorded from this angle and tell me precisely what you see." Miles nodded and looked at the paused video screen of the objects impact crater, after a couple of seconds of re-analyzing the paused scene the Professor's eyes had widened marginally.

"Sir, it appears to be a second much smaller impact within the crater." Lt. Edgar Malta nodded and decided to add his own two cents.

"I can't believe we missed something like this before but yes you are correct, In my hypothesis it appears that Firstly the object must have created the initial crater in a attempt to reduce its descent speed and thus the inertia created from terminal velocity caused the pressure of whatever the object did to slow down its descent, to create the first and much larger crater. Then, the inertia was so great it couldn't stop its descent completely and in conclusion impacted the surface of the planet via a much lesser speed." Lt. Edgar Malta concluded his hypothesis with a nod.

"Sir?" Lt. Malta looked at his assistant.

"Yes, what is it Miles?" It seems the professor had some sort of hypothesis of his own.

"Well, with the greater understanding of slip-space we have now due to the Covenants understanding of the phenomena, don't you think this could have possibly been in ancient Forerunner artifact of some sort. I mean that's what it seems to be leading to don't you think so as well." The professor said with a slightly fearful look.

"You have a point, albeit a small one. But an important point nonetheless, the unknown energy may be Forerunner in origin for all we know but it would be best to continue investigating this as thoroughly as possible before we start coming up with conclusions like that, understood Professor Miles?" Edgar was giving Miles a stern look.

"Yes sir, I understand." Miles said with a bit of nervous sweat cumulating on his forehead.

"Well, I think now would be a good time to visit Dr. Halsey in that new home of hers in CASTLE base." Lt. Edgar Malta said as he got up from his chair and walked swiftly to the automatic door. The door immediately slid open because of his presence and before he left he gave one last order to Professor Miles.

"Professor Miles, I would greatly appreciate it if you continue looking into this investigation while I'm gone. Sadly I'm a very busy man and I don't have enough time to investigate every single scientific discovery that comes about. . . Can I entrust you to continue this investigation in my stead for a momentary period of time Professor Miles?" Lt. Edgar Malta said as he shifted his head to the side to glance at Miles through his peripheral.

"YES SIR! You can count on having a detailed report by whenever time you come back sir." Professor Miles said this while saluting, even though he was a scientist they were still required to show respect to higher up's in the UNSC.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Until next time Miles." With that Executive Scientist and lieutenant Edgar Malta exited and started his journey to CASTLE base for unknown reasons besides the specified visiting of a high ranking scientist named Dr. Halsey.

(**Scene Change to the Kivas, or Civilian Communities Within the UEG Colony of Reach)**

**(Camilla's Farm Home Early in the Morning.)**

It was early in the morning when Naruto's biological clock decided that now was the time he should wake up. Usually he would wake up later but he was on a different planet with a different time system, approximately twenty-seven hours making up a day instead of the usual twenty-four.

Naruto got up off the comfy bed in Camilla's dads room, and was making his way across the hallway to see if Camilla had awoken yet.

Without opening her bedroom door Naruto's superior senses detected that she was still in fact sleeping. He decided to take the opportunity to use the washroom first and washed his face and rinsed his mouth with hydrogen peroxide to kill off the morning bacteria that accumulated in one's mouth during sleep.

Afterwards he decided now was the perfect time to see if the storage seal in his right hand was truly intact, because like Jiraiya said, even a smidge can ruin a seal to epic proportions.

As Naruto was making his way downstairs he had to comically raise the white sleeping pants he was wearing because they were a bit too big for him, he even stumbled a little while making his way down because his foot got caught on one of the ends. Luckily he didn't fall otherwise he most surly would have woken Camilla from her beauty sleep.

Naruto made his way outside to Camilla's Farmhouse backyard and stretched as the sunlight and a light breeze hit him gently.

'Alright let's see if this storage seal is really intact.' Naruto stretched his entire arm in front of him and his hand made a gesture as if expecting something to be dropped into it.

He channeled some chakra down the length of his arm and activated the seal with a pair of whispered words.

"Seal: Release." A long poof of smoke cloaked what he summoned but eventually the light breeze that was swaying about dispersed the smoke.

'What a relief! The seal is still intact and I freaking brought Zabuza's sword with me to this dimension.' Naruto was now grinning like an insanely happy maniac as he took in the sword's magnificent appearance with its six foot long blade and the two tone color of steel and grey steel. The sword was truly a work of art, and now he had mastered it to such a degree he could hold it while having his arm outstretched with a single hand.

He gave it a few test swings that were performed masterfully. Eventually he sealed it away and thought he could safely assume he still had kunai and shuriken along with his calligraphy set sealed in there.

Naruto was still giddy with the excitement of still having some things that connected him with his home world.

Regardless he decided to walk back inside and wait for Camilla to wake while he watched some T.V in her living room.

Naruto was really intrigued by everything he saw on the T.V set. He saw all types of these machines called cars and even saw a few of the cities located on Reach through luxury real estate commercials. He was really astounded by that one city named New Alexandria. He thought the towers were so tall they might be touching space. He could only wonder what kind of technological advancement built those structures.

As Naruto was flipping through the channels he eventually came upon a channel named UNSC public archives.

"_Get ready citizens of Reach because today we are show-casing the great victories of the elite protectors of humanity, we have been granted permission to play the following declassified recordings of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers in action! Get ready and hold onto your seats for this action packed installment on the UNSC public archives." _For a half hour Naruto was sitting on the edge of his seat as he watched the ODST's battle against odds that weren't in their favor yet come out victorious with unorthodox tactics. He also got his first glimpse of the different types of aliens humanity was up against. He heard the names that were giving to them as well, like those small bi-pedal creatures that for some reason reminded him of dogs were nicknamed Grunts, and the tall ones with the sleek looking armor were nicknamed Elites. He also got a glimpse if these thin vulture like creature's that carried shields made of hardened energy, those were called Jackals it seems.

'They all look ugly to me regardless of what race they're from.' Naruto thought with no small amount of anger, even though these were ODST victories many of the soldiers still died gruesome deaths from those plasma guns the Covenant seemed to love.

'I know what I can do though; once Camilla and I become one of those soldiers I won't ever let anyone around me die, I swear upon my Ninja Way that I will help this world in any way I can.' Naruto said as he watched the rest of the events play out with determination written all over his face.

'**Everywhere Naruto goes he instills change, and this dimension won't be any different.**' Kurama thought absentmindedly.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned around really quickly and faced the leaning form of Camilla; she was leaning at the end of the stairway on the wall looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. She was also wearing white PJ's with red heart shaped smiling characters dotted here and there. "I heard the T.V on and came downstairs to see if it was you; does your sense of self also happen to know if you always wake up this early?" She said with a teasing voice and a small smirk painted on her beautiful facial features.

Naruto took on an embarrassed look and started scratching the back of his head.

"Actually yeah, it felt pretty natural waking up early, besides I did sleep pretty well after I took that shower yesterday." During mid-sentence Naruto lowered his hand and plastered an appreciative smile on his face. "How about you did you sleep well?" Naruto asked out of courtesy.

"Yeah I slept pretty good considering I had an amnesiac in my house that could probably be a serial killer for all I know." She said this with a serious expression. "But you don't look the type so that's what helped me sleep." Then the complete emotional one-eighty popped up and she was all smiles again.

"Heh heh, You don't have to worry about any sort of criminal activity with me I can reassure you of that." Naruto decided to use some Ninja conversational tactics and used this as an opportunity to reveal some small facets of himself that would have otherwise remained secret until necessary. "Well I'm not a total amnesiac anymore, when I woke up early I was able to remember some of my dreams, the only thing is they felt so real that they were probably some of my memories instead." Naruto tactfully lied.

"Oh really? What pray tell did you remember?" Camilla walked towards the living room and maneuvered around the couch Naruto was standing in front of and went to sit on a single person sofa that was to the right of the couch.

Naruto decided to follow her example and made himself comfortable on the sofa again and picked up the remote control and lowered the volume. Then he looked at Camilla to recount his supposed dream/memories.

"Well I caught glimpses of intense training with who was supposedly my godfather, and I also remember living in a small village with a huge forest surrounding it." Naruto said with a serious expression.

"Do you think you can tell me what kind of intense training?" Camilla was intrigued to say the least.

"Well, you're not gonna believe me but he was shooting fireworks at me so I can learn how to dodge better, and he also had me doing these strange meditation exercises that was supposed to help me control my inner power as he would put it." Naruto was taking steps to slowly and gradually tell Camilla about his control of the inner energy called Chakra, Hoping to everything she wouldn't freak out too much when he dropped the bombshell.

"Your right, I'm having trouble believing you right now." Camilla said with a dead pan expression.

"But I'm serious, and to top it all off I feel it in my muscles the training that man had put me through, I remember all sorts of things from those memorable dreams. Like the time he had me balance on two long wooden pole's while doing a hand stand on them and doing hand stand push-ups ALL AT THE SAME TIME." Naruto was actually remembering Jiraiya doing that to him but he was only telling Camilla the water downed version of that training exercise.

"Is that even possible?" She asked with that same dead pan expression. Naruto nodded rapidly as a response.

"He also taught me advanced martial arts and once I mastered what he taught me, he had me face five guys at the same time using what I learned." Camilla was now looking at him with disbelief on her face.

"Did you win?" Camilla asked skeptically.

"Nope! Ha ha. I almost did though, it was down to two guys but they utilized some impressive team-work and creamed the floor with me." Naruto said with a huge grin that was in place due to the fact he was trying not to laugh.

Two reasons Naruto was trying not to laugh. One, when he told her he faced five guys he actually faced five Gai's. Jiraiya got the eccentric Jonin to come over to training ground 44 and had him create four clones to face Naruto in a straight up taijutsu match. Even though Naruto lost he still gave Gai and his clones a hard time dealing with him. In addition, the second reason he was trying not to laugh was the look on Camilla's face when he told her he lost, it was quite funny. Eventually she laughed at his misfortune once she got over his casual response to his loss.

"Ahhhhh that was funny Naruto, can you remember anything else. What about those strange meditation exercises your godfather had you doing, do you know what that was supposed to do?" That's one of the things that stood out to her during his memory recount.

"All I remember is that he said these exercises were supposed to help strengthen something called my Chakra centers." Naruto said while scratching his head with fake embarrassment.

"Huh. I've heard of those." Camilla said offhandedly.

"YOU HAVE!" Naruto said surprised but immediately schooled his features from his outburst when Camilla looked at him oddly but decided to ignore it and elaborated for him.

"Yeah, a long time ago there were these monks who still practice that art to this day, their belief was that every human being had seven main chakras located at the top of the head, on the forehead, on the throat and the heart, and also the solar plexus and the spleen. The uhh last one was located where our reproductive organs are." Camilla said with a blush but continued on regardless. "They believed that those who meditate and held love and compassion will have strong Chakra's that will also strengthen the body as well, the more you meditate and concentrate on mentally developing these so called Chakra's." Camilla said with an affirmative nod to end her explanation. Naruto just realized how much easier this had become, instead of giving the theory he was taught she already made it easier by having one of her own that seemed to make more sense to a person of this world.

"You know, now that you explained that to me I just remembered my godfather telling me something very similar to what you just said." Naruto lied.

"So, did the training strengthen your body O'great Chakra monk." Now she was just excessively teasing him, well he'll show her a thing or two.

"Actually for your information it did." Naruto said in a smug tone.

"Oh really? Care to prove how." Camilla said with a smirk.

Suddenly Naruto got up and supported both his arms on his hips with his fists.

"Yeah, one free shot. Any where on my body except the family jewels." Naruto said arrogantly.

Camilla never having backed down from a challenge of any type immediately got up and faced Naruto with a cocky smirk of her own.

"Let me warn you before I do this, when I was little my dad would also train me how to protect myself and taught me exercises to get stronger. And to this day I have been continuing those exercises, so don't be surprised if you keel over and vomit on the floor once I'm through with you." Camilla said confidently.

"Try you're hardest, you can use any move you like and I bet I won't even move an inch." Naruto said with arrogant smirk also still in place.

Camilla didn't even hesitate.

"ARRRHG! You asked for it!" She got into a stance that would help her gain momentum and backed up on one leg as if she was spring loaded, than launched into the air performing a three hundred and sixty degree spin kick that drove all her forward momentum to her right leg that was aimed at Naruto's abdomen.

When the kick finally landed it was like hitting a solid grade A titanium wall. She was lucky that single person couch was still behind her because when the kick landed she immediately had to put her left leg down and then stumbled backwards eventually falling on the couch in a shock/disgruntled state of being.

She simply continued looking at Naruto's triumphant visage until she finally found her voice.

"WHAT! What the hell are you made of?" Was her sincerely honest and surprised question. "Are you sure you aren't a lost Spartan or something, seriously what human being defies the laws of physics like that!" She then re-arranged herself on the couch to sit normally once the surprise and shock started dying down.

"Well, that's an example of my godfathers intense training and Chakra strengthening exercises." Naruto said with a sheepish grin, judging from her reaction it would be better to reveal the true nature of chakra when she trust's him a bit more.

"Holy crap, don't tell me he had you climbing cliffs with one arm tied behind your back." She said this sarcastically folks.

"Heh heh, actually….." Naruto was really starting to like that disbelieving expression she seemed to favor nowadays.

"No way . . . He did, didn't he." Her hands were now on her mouth as Naruto sheepishly nodded while scratching the back of his head with his left arm. "How is that . . . You know what, it would be better If i didn't ask and just assumed that you come from a village of super humans." Camilla said an a intensely exasperated tone of voice.

" Yeah that would make it easier wouldn't it." Naruto said in a joking manner. Woooo if only she knew. "Say, weren't we supposed to head into town today to get some supplies or whatever." Naruto decided a change of subject was much needed. Camilla was still in that zone though so she raised her hand towards his face as if to say, give me a moment to collect my thoughts.

'Okay, so, driving down a dirt road I happen to pick up this guy that turns out he might have hit his head a little too hard and forgotten a few memories because of it. Turns out he remembers a couple of things now and he's actually a friggin super human with insane abs and sturdiness. And to top it all off he comes from a unknown Kivas or village as he put it that is training there people with suicidal training exercises that put the ODST to shame. Wow! That is a lot to take in, but ignoring all that for now teaming up with this guy would be the best decision I ever made in my life. And once we get ODST training I feel like this would finally be my chance to make a difference. Ok my mind's made up.' Camilla suddenly stood up with a small yet serious determined frown on her face and faced Naruto.

"Alright Naruto, we'll be heading into town but were not stopping there. Once we get some supplies and a change of clothes for you were going to find a Special Divisions recruitment center where we are going to volunteer for the ODST's. You with me?" Naruto was a little surprised at first at the very sudden change but then plastered an honest grin on his face.

"Hell Yeah! I want to see what these ODST's are truly about with my own eyes and to also show them just how awesome Naruto Uzumaki is." Naruto's grin was so wide and feral he almost split his face open. "After you Camilla."

"Hold on Naruto, you may find it okay leaving how you are dressed now but I on the other hand cannot be seen in my Pj's, that's just embarrassing." With that Camilla walked swiftly to her room and changed back into her black tank top with blue jeans, leaving Naruto blushing slightly after he looked himself over. She eventually came back down stairs and stepped outside her front door, noting that Naruto was already outside waiting for her in her dad's oversized sleep wear and the blue sandals she found him with.

"CHASER! Come here boy!" The sound of a dogs panting could be heard along with the sound of clinking dog tags as Chaser appeared from the side of the house running full speed towards his owner and stopping immediately in front of her while wagging his tail excitedly after sitting obediently in front of his owner after his full steam run towards her.

She kneeled in front of her faithful companion and started petting him.

"That's a good boy, give momma a kiss. Mmmmmmwaaa." Chaser started licking her face after Camilla made kissy noises.

"He sure is a pretty smart dog, did you teach him yourself?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Actually me and my dad both taught him when we got him as a puppy, he was imported from planet Earth along with a bunch of other generation's old breeds." Camilla said with a smile.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. . . What's planet Earth?" Camilla just sighed, it's pretty disconcerting when someone like Naruto is so clueless about facts that everyone else know's.

"I'll tell you along the way, we can't continue to burn daylight by just standing around all day doing Q&A." Camilla walked towards her car and opened the passenger door for Chaser and then the back door for Naruto, eventually Naruto walked towards the opened door and entered without hesitation after getting a better understanding of car's from the little bit of television he saw.

Soon, Camilla was in the driver's seat and pressed the button where the ignition key would be on normal cars and the engine of the modified civilian Warthog came to life with a mighty roar.

And thus started the departure that will lead Naruto through a Great Adventure of epic proportions of which he has never imagined. He will have to overcome many trials and tribulations along the way, there will be anger, there will be grief and intense sadness, but most of all there will be a new path of change for this brave yet struggling new plane of existence for humanity, and Naruto will lead that charge.

**Authors Note: I Hoped you liked this chapter, I put forth the very best I can and it will only improve with time. And all of you readers out there, YES, YOU! The one who just finished reading this chapter. Don't forget to take those extra seconds to review, Tell me if you liked it, Tell me if you hated it, have any burning questions or ideas. . . . TELL ME! I will respond and answer. SO STAY TUNED AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY LATEST CHAPTER! But prepare yourself's for Naruto's destiny has just taking a new step on a new path and left the old one on hold. Thanks for reading family, and please don't forget to leave some kind of review. DIMENSIONALJUMPER FAZING OUT…..(end transmission)**


	10. A New Beginning

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 10

**(Date: June 29, 2552. Location: Epsilon Eridani System, Planet Reach)**

" _(Static Interference)There was music, and joy, and marijuana. Bzzzzzzz, Now Playing 21__st__ century rap, get ready for a leap back in time homies we got Biggy smalls kickin it. . . Uh, it was all a dream I used to read word up magazine, salt an peppa and heavy d-up in the limousine. Bzzzzzzz, COME ON BY TO BARRY'S FAMOUS! (click)."_

"God." Camilla said with a disappointed tone of voice. "There's really nothing good on the radio anymore." She said this while frowning slightly as well.

"I bet something nice would have popped up if you kept looking…." Naruto suggested with a small smirk in place. "Regardless the more time that passes by the more I'm starting to remember things, some of that weird music helped." Naruto said randomly.

Camilla was glad she had some sort of topic to discuss now before going into teacher mode again. "Really? Anything you would like to share." Camilla asked with a curious quirk to her tone of voice.

"Heh. Get this, I remember going to some bar with my friends and singing karaoke music, the memories pretty vague but it felt like a fun time." Naruto said with a knowing smirk.

"That's nice . . . hey look, were getting to the point I found you're raggedy self just lying there." Camilla pointed out with her right hand middle finger that was still on the car's steering wheel.

"Wait, STOP!" Camilla was surprised for a moment but stopped where you could still see the impression of where Naruto was found by Camilla.

"Why do you want to stop all of a sudden, more memories coming about?" Camilla asked with a peeved but still intrigued air about her.

"Yeah, wait here. I remember dropping something in the forest, I don't know what but I know it's there." Naruto quickly got out of the car and jumped through the bushes of the forest signifying it's improvised entrance.

The fact of the matter is, Naruto didn't stray too far from Camilla. In fact this was another one of his perceived chances to continue spinning his origins story. He decided to unseal one of his spare kunai pouches and checked its storage compartments quickly before Camilla got too impatient and decided to check on him.

'Alright, six kunai and fifteen shurikens along with a pack of thirty explosive tags and three soldier pills. This should do for now.' Naruto walked back with leg holster visibly in hand, jumped through the bushes once more and failed horridly in his exit. Not too horridly, but enough to warrant a peeved yell coming from Camilla.

What happened was, when Naruto jumped out of the bushes again her dad's sleep wear got caught by one of the small branches sticking out at the other side, thus tearing the shirt from his left shoulder to the underside of his left armpit. Now he really needed that change of clothes.

"Damn it Naruto; that was my dad's favorite thing to wear every night." Camilla was peeved because that sleep wear had sentimental value along with anything else that belonged to her father.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just excited because I remembered a bunch of stuff about where I came from." Naruto lied with a sheepish expression, although that facial expression was eventually toned down to a frown of regret. "I know this belonged to your dad's so I'll do anything you want me to, to make it up to you." Naruto said this as he was walking back to the warthog's backseat entrance, along with the fact that Camilla was grilling him from the interior rear-view mirror.

Naruto entered the warthog, but Camilla didn't gun it immediately as she stared at him a little longer and then mentally decided to cash in on his idea for later. She also then decided to break the minor tension by asking Naruto if he found anything.

"So . . . Are you gonna tell me if you found anything?" She slightly doubted it due to the randomness of the event that led to him jumping into the forest.

"Actually I found something that belongs to me and my village exclusively; I guess you could say I regained a lot of lost memories when I found this." Naruto finally brought to attention the leg pouch/holster he had unsealed from his hand.

"What's in there?" Camilla's curiosity was well above piqued now, here was physical evidence that tied Naruto to his earlier words of intense training.

"Well, before I tell you of it's contents I'm gonna simply tell you what I am." Naruto said with a serious mask. Here comes the moment of partial revealing. "(Sigh) Camilla, I'm a trained ninja that comes from a village that has always strayed from society to continue their practices; I know this may be hard to believe but it's the truth." Camilla stopped for a second time as she was coming upon a dirt road intersection, but she stayed there as she mentally surveyed what Naruto had metaphorically dropped on her.

"What's in the pouch?" Camilla questioned in an eerily neutral voice, she also positioned herself on the car seat to look directly at Naruto.

"Well, Ha . . . ha ha it kinda proves my point." Naruto said nervously. He took out a Kunai and Shuriken very slowly from the pouch. "Well here is one of the villages manufactured throwing knives, and here's a ninja star. I know you're probably wondering if I'm being serious right now and yes, I'm deathly serious. I don't really know when I arrived on this planet but I can safely assume I wasn't even born yet because all I have ever known was that village surrounded by large mountains and huge tree's. I was never informed of the Covenant, I was never in any kind of contact with the technology I see now, hell I didn't even know the planet had a name."

Camilla was looking at Naruto with a very intense stare that conveyed shock and confusion.

"But, I don't understand. How could things like that be kept from you, what possible way did your family and friends get here besides a colonial civilian transport ship. Most of the people here on Reach are of European roots but here you are, you look more American to me if anything. Were you exposed to any kind of technology? Were you taught anything else besides how to fight and kill? What kind of archaic group of people utilize an advanced Slip-Space ship to get to another world and then just disappear from society? What you're telling me just isn't adding up Naruto, how does any of that make sense?" Disbelief was written all over her face as they just sat there on the dirt path while she vocally broke down what she learned.

"Well I wish I knew myself but that's all I've ever known Camilla, I can honestly say I'm angry at the things that were kept from me but before whatever happened to me that led you to finding me on the side of this dirt path it's all I've ever known, and now that that's changed I want to take steps of changing that useless path into something more productive. You're totally right when you said archaic, compared to everything you've shown me so far it is archaic and also unfair that my people seem to be ignoring the rest of humanity's plight to probably continue their beliefs. Even as I explain this to you now it still sounds ridiculous, but I want to leave all that behind me now and help you help this world." Naruto said in what he hoped was an honest sounding tone of voice, half of what he said was rubbish but he did want to help and he hoped that his speech helped Camilla steer clear of any other questions.

"It still doesn't make sense, but. . . . . . I'll accept your answer. Judging by what you said it doesn't seem to be your fault but I wish I knew where this supposed village was so I could give them a piece of my mind." She said quite angrily. "What kind of human beings are they to ignore the rest of humanity's issues like that, judging by how strong you are we could have used people like that in this god forsaken war." Camilla just sighed tiredly at the end of her tirade and decided it's best not to dwell on the subject much longer. "Regardless let's just end this for now and make it to town before much later, I want to get as much done as possible." Camilla put on a sly smirk in an attempt to break the second bout of tension today. "Besides, you still owe me a favor of whichever of my choosing for ripping my daddy's sleepwear." Her smirk intensified to a grin as she could see Naruto fidgeting nervously.

"Well what are you waiting for then, this thing isn't gonna drive itself. . . . is it?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Camilla just laughed and turned around. She put her foot on the gas pedal, revved the engine, and shifted the gears to start moving forward.

She made a right turn on the dirt path intersection and sped down that path for a couple of minutes until you could see structures of human settlement in the remaining distance.

"For a civilian community we prospered pretty well mining and selling important minerals for the UNSC to use for their computer technology." Camilla commented off-handedly. "In fact I say were pretty lucky we settled next to that specific mountain, it's chock full of tungsten and titanium ore, both things the UNSC rely on to make their ships and computer technology." Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Hey, I remember asking you about this other planet called Earth but we never really discussed it." Naruto mentioned as a side note.

"Oh yeah, Well planet Earth is where every human being has ever originated, it's our home world. It's where you and your ancestors came from. Before everything else, all this space ship technology that helped transport us to other worlds. There was only Earth as the home for humanity. But then driven by necessity we had to figure out a way to travel faster than light-speed so we can escape over-population and famine." Camilla summarized.

"Wow, I can see how that works." Naruto was really astounded by how far this plane of existence had come, he wasn't sure if he could say he would have ever seen anything close to what he saw here besides television, radio's and construction equipment. Technological advancement in his world were more focused on chakra utilizing weapons, maybe eventually someone would have figured some kind of technique that uses chakra to transport people to other worlds but he was confident that no one in the elemental nations was smart enough to create the technology from scratch like this dimensions human's.

"It's pretty impressive but it took generations of work and knowledge compounded by thousands of scientists." Camilla added as an afterthought. "Alright, before we do anything let's get you a change of clothes, it's appalling to be seen with you in your current state of dress." She said with a grin.

"Hey! It's not my fault; at least I don't feel like it's my fault." Naruto added carefully. He was still wondering how is he going to fully explain to Camilla his origin's without it sounding to farfetched as it already had. Well it's a challenge and Naruto never backs down, besides if he can't figure something out he would just outright tell her what the hell happened and then prove it with the use of chakra, the worst that would probably happen is that she would faint or something.

Regardless when they finally arrived within the civilian community Naruto was mildly impressed. He could see small stores made of metal that were selling an assortment of all kinds of foodstuffs like fruits and vegetables, and plastic containers filled with odd ingredients he couldn't really discern. All these things were placed on stands inside of wooden crates for all to see outside of the stores themselves.

He passed by other buildings like hotels and offices and even a plaza of stored that sold a variety of metal components he couldn't even begin to guess were purposed for.

Eventually Camilla stopped at a store on the halfway point of the small town. It was called (Lucky's Casual Clothing for the Casual Customer). At least the name wasn't bland.

"Well here we are, I'm sure lucky's will have something that will suit you just fine . . . not that I shop here." She finished quickly for some odd reason; Naruto just concluded that all girls were this weird when it came to clothing and such.

She got out of the car and told Chaser to stay in the car because he wanted to follow her out.

"Come on Naruto don't just sit there." Camilla said exasperated, she seemed to think he was always gonna start spacing out on her.

"What, oh YEAH! Sorry I was just thinking about a few things." Naruto quickly opened the door and followed Camilla inside the store.

It really wasn't anything special, the interior was all metal grey with blue lines outlining the wall's that were painted close to the ceiling. Another notable feature was the large rotund man on the other side of the counter, he immediately looked up when the sensors picked up the opening of his shop and the chiming noise that resulted had him look up from a hunting magazine.

"Well whaddya know, if it ain't little miss Crespo coming to visit little ol' me." The man said with a yellowing toothy smile.

"Don't get the wrong idea lucky I'm just here to buy something for this lug right here and them I'm off to volunteer for the ODST's." Camilla said with a smirk and a jutting thumb towards Naruto's direction. Also notable is that the man's name is actually Lucky.

"Well who's this young lad, haven't seen him around these part's so he must be new." Lucky said with one eye glaring while the other was half closed.

"There's no time to worry about him, I gotta get him something and then. . ." Lucky suddenly interrupted.

"WAIT A MINUTE! Did you say you're following in yer old man's footsteps?" Camilla nodded and quickly told Naruto to find something simple while walking towards Lucky.

"I really don't have much time to talk Lucky, but yeah I decided I'm joining the ODST's with that guy over there, he may not look like much but he's really strong. I can attest to that." Lucky looked at Naruto once more and decided to ignore him for the time being.

"Well I'm sure your father would be proud of you Cammy if he knew about your decision, just be extra cautious and don't take shit from anyone just because you're a pretty girl." Lucky said with a serious expression. Soon Naruto dropped by on the counter with his left arm holding a black t-shirt and light brown khaki's.

"This was the only thing I could find tolerable to wear; everything else would have restricted my movement." Naruto said with a neutral expression.

"Hey you, what's yer name?" Lucky asked Naruto with that critical single eye glare of his.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Mr. Lucky sir." Naruto said with respect.

Lucky nodded. "Cammy here tells me your strong and imma believe her, I was pretty good friends with her dad so on his behalf imma tell you to take good care of her and protect her, ya understand." The single eye glare was still there.

"Yes sir, I was already going to sir. I always protect my precious people with my life." Naruto said with his own serious air about him.

Lucky stared a bit longer then grinned. "Well I can honestly say you find yerself quite the partner Cammy." Lucky said while looking at Camilla.

"Yea lucky me." Camilla smiled at her own joke. "It's better to go with someone to have your back then go by yourself you know." Lucky simply nodded.

"Well, I'm sure I've taken enough of yer time Cammy girl, take the clothing free of charge. It's the least I could do for your future services." Lucky said with a small smirk.

"Wow thanks Mr. Lucky sir, I really appreciate it. I felt bad that Camilla was gonna have to take money out of her pocket for me but you fixed that." Naruto said with a grin while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment with his right hand.

"I really wouldn't have minded Naruto but regardless thank you Lucky . . . although do you think you can do me another favor. I'm a bit short on time now." Camilla asked a bit hesitantly.

"Of Course! Anything for you Cammy, what is it ya need." Lucky said happy to help.

"Well I've been hearing around town that Bruce has quit all his part-time jobs because they're not fulfilling enough as he would put it. Do you think you can give him a call and tell him that I offered him a job to tend to my farm while I'm away, tell him that whatever he makes selling the crops and milk he can have it. I just can't leave the farm as is and I'm sure Bruce would love the job since his old job's lacked any physical movement." Camilla finished with a hopeful gaze.

"Of course I'll tell him. And don't you worry your pretty little head with the farm, I'm sure Bruce is gonna jump on this opportunity once I'm through with him." Lucky said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks a lot Lucky this means a lot to me, well I've gotta go. I just need to get some stuff from the grocers and then I'm off." Camilla walked behind Lucky's counter and gave him a hug. "Thanks for everything Lucky, I really don't know when I'm coming back so this is goodbye." A lone tear slid down Lucky's eye.

"The town's gonna miss havin ya here Cammy, so you better take care of yourself so you can come back one day." Camilla nodded in the affirmative and started walking towards the door, she gave Lucky one last wave and exited.

Naruto was on his way out as well but stopped at the exit and turned around.

"Don't worry about a single thing old man, I'll protect her." Lucky simply nodded and then smirked.

"You're not gonna find a girl like her so you better take care of her." Naruto nodded and exited the store.

Soon he joined up with Camilla and both of them made their way to the grocery store. All Camilla had to pick up was a couple bottles of water and some pre-made sandwiches that the old lady at the counter sold. Camilla exchanged goodbye's with the old lady as well since they seem to know each other and the old lady gave Naruto a wink and a wave.

Soon they were both back in the car with Chaser barking happily when he saw his owner had come back.

Camilla turned on the car again with a smiling worry free expression as she had Lucky looking out for her and her farm.

Soon she was making way down the dirt road until the town wasn't in sight anymore.

They both had to bear another thirty minutes of dirt road until finally they came across an asphalt highway intersection that was bustling with vehicular activity.

"Alright Naruto, if we keep following this road we'll eventually fall unto one of the more developed communities that has military services housed there. I'm sure we could find some recruiters there, but if not we'll have to take a longer journey to New Alexandria." Camilla was hoping they wouldn't have to go that far.

"Oh yeah I heard of that city, I saw it on t.v during one of these luxury commercials. Actually a city is an understatement, it's a mega city." Naruto said wide eyed in remembrance.

"Yep, your absolutely right." Eventually Camilla saw a break in the traffic and gunned it towards the highway, she made a right turn and soon they merged with the rest of the traffic. "Although New Alexandria isn't the only mega city it's the largest one." Camilla added.

For the three hours Camilla was driving give or take a few minutes she and Naruto just spent it talking. Naruto asking questions about all sorts of stuff he had seen on t.v and his own made up questions and Camilla simply answering them as best she could.

Eventually they were so engrossed in their conversation that they barely noticed all that time had gone by and soon they could both see the skyline of the city they were arriving to.

"Woah, even though it's not as big as New Alexandria it's still pretty awesome to see a city this big in person, do you know what it's called?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, my dad took me here a couple of times when I was little. This city is called New Stendington." Camilla informed.

"Huh, New Stendington. I think that's a pretty weird name for a city but it must belong to whoever funded it right?" Naruto guessed.

"Usually that's the case so it's likely that this city wouldn't be any different. Any way were going to have to stop at a city terminal for directions, I really don't know where there are recruitment offices around here." Once they had entered the city through an exterior tunnel Camilla drove up to a machine on the side of the street.

"This is the Cities terminal box, they are spread out around the city in strategic locations where people would need them most, like the entrance to a city." Camilla pointed out.

"That's interesting, what do they do exactly?" Naruto asked as both he and Camilla got out of the car along with Chaser who just had to get out to stretch a little bit. Camilla walked around the terminus and walked up to the screen. Soon the terminus detected her presence and projected a red colored keyboard onto a flat white surface in front of her.

"Well they are mostly used for directions and emergency calls but on the off chance that were attacked by terrorists or the Covenant the UNSC can use these terminals if the city is overrun and find out through the cities security cameras where the best spots are for counter attacks and the enemies location. I could get into an explanation about artificial intelligence but you're gonna have to ask me later if you're still interested." Camilla eventually finished typing whatever directional questions she had and got back in the car followed by Naruto and Chaser.

Camilla continued driving down the city streets with Naruto in the backseat staring wondrously at all the people sights and sounds. Soon Camilla slowed down and parked next to a building with the words UNSC holographically floating on top of the buildings entrance. Camilla stepped out of the car and allowed Chaser to follow her out, soon Naruto converged upon her position as well as they were getting ready for the change of their lives.

As they were about to enter the building Camilla saw the electronic sign that was on one of the glass doors.

It read.

(_Special Divisions recruiting officers will be here for three days from late in the morning to late in the afternoon, this is a UNSC Marine Corps recruitment center but today Recruitment officers from Special Divisions branches will be taking volunteer's for a three day period. Thank you for your continued support of the UNSC's efforts to save humanity and choose your branch wisely.)_

"Wow, I guess were pretty lucky in a sense. Now we don't have to go to New Alexandria." Camilla Nodded in agreement to Naruto's assessment.

"Come on let's go in Naruto." Camilla opened the door and Naruto and Chaser followed.

The lobby was huge and there were already lines of people leading to three men behind one long counter. There were individual banners on top of each man's head stating Marines, ODST, and Ranger's respectively.

Naruto was surprised by the amount of people enlisting for the Marines and these so called Rangers but was even more surprised by the seven people that were left in line for ODST recruitment. Eventually he noticed Camilla confidently walking towards the ODST segment and he followed.

The enlistee's couldn't help but stare at the pair of youngsters walking towards the short line of ODST recruitment. People always say you had to be crazy or insane to join the ODST and these two kids had the gall to walk in their midst and straight up to that line without the slightest hint of fear or hesitation. It made them look bad in a sense.

One of the ODST enlistees turned around to see where all the staring was being directed at. Only to widen his eyes himself at what he saw compared to what he expected.

"You two don't look any older than fifteen." He said with a frown on his face. "The ODST isn't for little kids like you two, I hope you know that you're not even going to make it past the mental and physical evaluations." Serious frown still in place on the tall, muscled, complete with mutton chops, man.

Before Naruto could say anything Camilla beat him to the punch.

"For your information Mr. Tough Guy, it doesn't matter how old we are as long as we past the physical and mental screenings were set to join the ODST, and me and my friend here are gonna pass those evaluations whether you like it or not." Camilla was giving the guy a glare while having her arms crossed.

"We'll see about that missy." The guy just turned around and ignored them for the rest of the time that they were in line.

Eventually Camilla was next in line and the ODST recruiting officer looked at them and didn't give it any thought as to how young they were. He's used to seeing most youngsters try out only to fail regardless of how hard they tried and these two won't be any different, and if they did pass, well, their funeral.

"Last and first name along with your date of birth please." The officer said in a very bland voice.

"Last name Crespo and first name Camilla. My date of birth is October 10th, 2533." Camilla retorted in an equally bland tone of voice just to spite the man.

"Holy crap, me and you have the same birthday Camilla." Naruto said with a deer caught in the headlights sort of look. Camilla turned around with a pretty shocked expression herself.

"Huh . . . what are the odds?" She couldn't help it when a giggle escaped, and then Naruto chuckled as well.

"I guess fate wanted us to be partners huh?" Camilla nodded just to go along with this rare cosmic event.

"Come on you're wasting my time just standing there, I don't have all day you know." Camilla faced the officer with a neutral expression.

"Sorry, you have three day's right?" She replied sarcastically. The officer simply frowned but just ignored her for the time being and checked the next person in line.

"You." He got Naruto's attention. "Are you just gonna stand there all day or are you volunteering for the ODST?" He said in a peeved voice.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Naruto walked up to the officer and waited for whatever questions he was supposed to ask.

"(Sigh) Last name and first name along with your date of birth." Bland as ever that one.

"Last name Uzumaki and my first name is Naruto. My date of birth is October 10th, uhhh 2535." Naruto said with a smile at the end.

"Alright can both of you please take the elevator located behind me where you will then wait for transportation to the Montez Military Academy for your Mental and Physical evaluations." Camilla and Naruto did as directed and comically enough the officer never noticed Chaser following Camilla closely into the elevator.

"Well that was pretty easy, now that we passed that guy we just have to punch through those tests and we'll be ODST's in no time." Naruto said confidently while the elevator was going up. Thankfully the dreaded elevator music was not being played.

"If it was as easy as you just made it sound than everyone would be an ODST Naruto, but that just doesn't apply to us cuz were awesome, right?" Camilla asked while looking at Naruto with a smirk.

"We are the most awesome people here so without a doubt we'll kick that evaluations ass!" Naruto was projecting his confidence so much Camilla could swear it was palpable.

Soon they heard the chime of the elevator reaching it's preset designated floor and saw a room full of people who were most likely also waiting for a transport of some kind.

Everyone looked towards the two new comers and the golden retriever with a mixture of emotions from confusion to amusement and even disbelief.

Camilla and Naruto walked towards an empty seat close to a large glass door where you could see a landing dock just outside.

"Well I guess were getting picked up by pelicans if there's a landing dock on this floor." Camilla said absentmindedly.

"Pelicans? You know what tell me later." Naruto took the wait and see approach with all these people looking at him he didn't need Camilla explaining whatever the obvious is to these guy's.

Suddenly the sound of an intercom was heard throughout the room.

"_Pelican's inbound for ODST enlistee retrieval." With that the robotic female sounding voice cut off the com's with a resounding static crackle._

"Wow, the UNSC works fast doesn't it?" Naruto commented.

"What do you expect; they need as many people on the front lines as soon as possible. We are combating a genocidal legion of Aliens that are dead set on obliterating us, hasn't it occurred to you that despite you're age that officer still let you through. Before the Covenant made its presence truly known on Harvest the military never operated like this." Camilla educated Naruto.

"So it's also out of necessity huh." Naruto concluded. "I can understand that." He truly can.

"What is he retarded or something, why do you need a girl to tell you something like that pretty boy." Some ugly ass smelly bastard heard the brief conversation and decided it would be fun to interject.

This time Camilla didn't have a chance to say anything as Naruto's senses were almost overloaded by the man's stench, to everyone else it's just a discomfort but no one was going to call him on it because the guy was huge, to Naruto though the man smelled like garbage juice and cigarettes.

"UGH! Man, You smell like shit, no fuck that you smell like a decomposing body covered in shit." Naruto elaborated out loud.

Some of the men and woman waiting for the Pelican to arrive just couldn't help it, they cracked up. This kid just did them the favor that none of them would take on without any hesitation, he immediately called the guy on his smell and the man's face could attest to the embarrassment and anger.

"You little son bitch, I'm gonna wring your neck like chicken." The man started to move forward only for every ones attention to be diverted to the landing pad as a loud mechanical swooshing noise could be heard outside and eventually the hovering form of a D77-TC-Pelican came into view and rotated 180 degrees so the hatch was facing the enlistee's. The hatch was seen opening and out stepped a UNSC Drill Sergeant decked in full battle gear.

He even had his MA37-Assault Rifle hanging limply in his left hand.

He walked towards the automated glass doors and entered the waiting area with a mean look on his face.

The Drill Sergeant was a Caucasian male with dark brown eyes and your stereotypical mean faced Drill Sergeant look complete with the raised upper lip curled into a sneer.

"We'll finish this later punk." With that Mr. Smelly took a seat on the left side while Naruto and Camilla took a seat on the right, with Chaser sitting in front of Camilla.

"SO . . . I'm supposed to train this new batch of creamy chicken shit ay." His voice was very deep and gruff sounding. "Well I'll take my pick then . . . I need the chicken shits on the right side to stand up and follow me, the damn Pelican has a maximum limit of ten passengers not including me and the pilot." With that being said he turned around and started his small trek back to the Pelican.

Camilla stood up and urged Naruto to do the same. "Just ignore his attitude, all drill sergeants are supposed to be like this to mentally prepare the new recruits." Camilla whispered to Naruto as they followed the man at mid-distance. Soon the rest of the people that were located on the right side followed suit after giving each other small glances.

After everyone was seated on the rubber polymer seats of the Pelican the Sergeant made a twisting motion with his hands that the pilot caught through his very own interior rear-view mirror. The Pelican immediately howled within re-ignition and the pilot took off with the new enlistee's.

As the Pelican was flying to the Montez Military Academy the Drill Sergeant was giving everyone a hard critically analyzing eye.

"You there." The Sergeant spoke towards Camilla.

"Yes, sir?" Camilla replied now nervous as to what he might say about Chaser.

"Do you know why I allowed your dog to go this far?" The man asked in a questionably neutral tone of voice.

"Sir, because he is well behaved and also a very intelligent breed that can assist in combat situations and provide emotional relief to other soldiers and crew members of a UNSC vessel and or base." Camilla said mentally hoping that was sufficient enough, she really didn't want to part with Chaser and she'll be damned if she can't convince him otherwise. She knew of some ships that allowed a dog or two as mascots but by adding combat support that was just icing on the cake, even though she knew this would put Chaser in danger she believed that with her and Naruto protecting each other and Chaser's capacity to learn she was confident situations will always turn out alright.

"You know what girly . . . that was a very good assessment and I silently applaud you, I will allow you to keep your dog but the expenses will be covered by you and not the UNSC, understood." Camilla was so happy she could hug the man but she knew that would be greatly inappropriate due to behavioral protocol and such rules.

"Thank you sir, I along with my dog Chaser will not disappoint." The man suddenly leered at her with another mean expression.

"Save that for when you actually pass the screening's girly." With that the Sergeant immediately went into wimp scan mode to find someone else to pick on.

Guess who he chose next.

"Hey you, ." Naruto just knew the man was talking to him but decided to follow Camilla's example of behavior.

"Yes sir?" Naruto asked straightening his back in attention while giving the man a piercing look with his ocean blue eyes.

"How confident are you in passing the screening huh, you don't look like much and let me tell ya those physical trials are nothing to laugh at." The Sergeant said seriously, he was also curious at what this young man's response will be.

"I bet it doesn't compare to my training regimen sir." Naruto responded respectfully but with a small cocky smirk.

"Oh really, hah! And what is your training regimen you scrawny punk?" The Sergeant didn't know what to expect.

"How about instead of telling you, you just watch me breeze through whatever challenge you throw at me, Deal?" Naruto asked haughtily.

"BwaHA HA HA HA! I like your gut's kid, what's your name?" The Sergeant asked with a scary grin that doesn't suit him due to the first impression everyone got from him.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, and don't you go and forget because I'm gonna have the top scores on this little test of yours." Naruto said with a large confident smirk.

"Well then Naruto, you got yourself a deal. But if you disappoint me I'm gonna shoot ya with tazer rounds until I'm satisfied." He said with an evil smirk and lowered gaze so his military cap shadowed over his eyes a little bit.

"Well let me tell you right now that you're not gonna be doing that I assure you, sir." Naruto added respectfully at the end with a nervous smile to accompany that. This guy sure was scary when he wanted to be.

For the rest of the ride the Sergeant made everyone on board the Pelican sweat a little before finally arriving to the Montez Military Training Academy.

"Well, all you drops of ass sweat may be calling this place home for the next few months if you survive the evaluations that is." He said this so casually it was comical.

Naruto could only frown at the man's unique use of the English language.

"If you would follow me I will lead you to the mental evaluations first, your all going to meet our sweet doctor who will be performing the evaluation's with a small team of psychologist's to aid her." The Sergeant walked towards another much smaller building that was next to the much larger building that was titled Montez Military Academy. He entered a set of double doors and the rest of the enlistee's followed him with Camilla Chaser and Naruto at the front of the group.

Once they entered that Pelican there was no going back, now they entered those life changing doors and there would be no room for regrets, no room for hesitation, no room for mistakes or fear. All these feelings have been put on hold because there is a goal that is currently before them that only requires the will and determination to push forward and succeed. This was another mark of the New Beginning that Naruto has achieved, he along with Camilla and Chaser and any other friends they pick up on their roller-coaster ride of change and pure awesomeness.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the one day delay family but yesterday I was too lethargic to even think, I went on a special training exercise with my friends to the Poconos and we literally had a blast but the fun was physically taxing and that is the cause of the delay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me in a review if my lethargy affected this chapters writing. I'm not perfect and I know it, this is why I'm not afraid to ask for help, take those extra seconds of your time to leave a review and tell me what you think, give me ideas, criticize me, tell me why I suck or why I'm awesome. I WILL APPRECIATE IT. Thank you and peace out family.**


	11. Never Stop Moving Forward

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 11

**(Date: June 29, 2552. Location: Epsilon Eridani System, Planet Reach)**

**(Reach Surface Location: Montez Military Training Academy, Military Reservation 01478-B)**

"Hmmm, this is a pretty interesting batch of candidates . . . wouldn't you agree Dr. Beller?" A middle aged woman with short black hair reaching past her ears and sharp brown eyes complete with a white lab coat and a PDA in her left hand with a stylus on the right. The PDA was slowly and automatically scrolling through statistical evidence of the recent batch of enlistees.

"There's no need to dress down this matter as pretty interesting Dr. Fracasso, you and I along with our assistants saw that boy defying human physiology." Another middle aged man with greying sideburns and military style cut black hair retorted while checking his own analysis on a standing computer monitor.

"True, more like incredible, or astounding, how about flabbergasting . . . is that a decent adjective to describe the feeling of seeing this boy exceed expectations. Goodness he's so young that one, yet it was like watching a Spartan breeze through a dangerous obstacle course . . . only without the augmentations." Dr. Fracasso said while looking up from her PDA. She then looked towards Dr. Beller and walked up to him while looking at his computer monitor screen.

"Dr. Beller, do you mind bringing up the boy's physical evaluation video. I would like to see him in action again." Dr. Fracasso said this with a small smile. Dr. Beller could only smirk.

"I was honestly going to see it again myself, just so I could confirm I'm not going senile." The male Doctor replayed Naruto's physical evaluation recording again and both doctors couldn't help but stare dumbfounded as the Naruto's athletic prowess and his ability to seemingly sense danger.

"This is simply unprecedented in the fully cataloged human genome." Dr. Beller commented as he watched Naruto sprint faster than any other of the enlistees and breeze past every single danger zone in unorthodox and almost physically impossible aerial maneuvers. He jumped over electric fences with ease instead of crawling under them, he ran on top of the monkey bars instead of swinging how most people would, when the wobbly net climb came about he jumped a quarter of the distance and pushed himself vertically using the nets wobbly structure to create forward momentum to jump and grab a couple of more times to make it to the top, lastly he simply jumped off the structure and landed in the slightly mud turned ground while spreading his weight upon his landing with his arms and legs. The boy broke the previous record of the enlistees and the trainees by a landslide. The previous record was one minute and thirty five seconds. This boy named Naruto completed it in thirty seven seconds.

"I can watch this video hundreds more times and my emotion of utter surprise and disbelief will not cease." Dr. Fracasso said with the same wide eyed expression she started the video with all the way through to its ending.

"If you think that's astounding I think the analytical data speaks even more." Dr. Fracasso looked at Dr. Beller conveying the need to know through a hard stare. "Judging by what my assistant has collected from all enlistees, this Naruto fellow felt no fatigue on the endurance run on the treadmill, could lift an average of 250 lbs. regardless of his physical frame, and has an average rate of zero point two three three five millisecond reaction time in un-stressful situations, remarkably we couldn't calculate his reaction time in stressful conditions." Dr. Beller informed Dr. Fracasso.

"That truly is astounding." She said after taking her hand off her mouth from the surprise she felt from the Dr. Beller's recount. Between the two Doctors, Dr. Beller is the expert in human physiology while Dr. Fracasso's studies were aimed at the human mind, psychology.

"Judging by his physical evaluation I'm expecting all sorts of surprises from you're analysis Dr. Fracasso." Dr. Beller looked at her expectantly.

"Well the only issue with what you're implying is, he has a pretty average teenage mind give or take a few key notes." Dr. Beller looked disappointed at this. "Besides his superhuman reflexive tendency another key note was how strong his emotions are on certain subjects, I've never seen anyone who has ever felt so strongly attached to their beliefs and morals, it's very endearing and he is a very compassionate human being. It makes me feel good knowing that people like him still exist in this universe." Dr. Fracasso said with a strange motherly smile on her face as she clasped both her hands together and looked up at the ceiling in wonderment.

"You may be getting a little emotional on this enlistee Doctor; I find it odd when you get like this particularly with the young trainees you treat with emotional distress from the training and the harsh treatment that accompanies it." Dr. Fracasso averted hew wondrous gaze from the ceiling to Dr. Beller.

"Well, I was once a mother too you know." Dr. Beller widened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any upsetting memories." Dr. Fracasso looked at Dr. Beller with a soft gaze and a small warm smile.

"You don't have to apologize Doctor, besides he chose to join the Marines and he also made me promise that if anything happened to him I will have to keep moving forward for the sake of humanity. I couldn't stop him as he left with the very same determined expression his father wore when he left me as well." Dr. Beller sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, hoping the physical distraction will snap her out of her memorable reverie.

"We must continue working then, if it's what your son would have wanted." Dr. Beller said in hopes of also giving her the boost she needed right now, in all his time working with her he has never seen her in such a state, so as her partner he felt an obligation to help give her a pillar of support.

"Thank you Dr. Beller, if you don't mind can you continue evaluating the rest of the enlistees while I go and meet this Naruto fellow." Dr. Beller smirked at her.

"Go on ahead, I can only imagine how interested you must be at the boy's emotional level." Dr. Beller told her with a small smile of his own.

"Thank you." Dr. Fracasso said sincerely. "I promise not to take too long." With that she left the office and traveled down the fluorescent lighted corridor towards an elevator that took her down a couple of floors. The elevator then stopped on ground level and she exited the elevator while making short but swift strides towards the exit of the processing and data collection center located next to the main building of the Montez Military Academy.

When she exited she noticed that sunlight was still filtering high above the sky and through the thin amount of cirrus clouds that shaded the multi-colored sky.

After this brief pause she made her way towards a black colored barrack where the enlistees were waiting for the results of their evaluations.

Just when she was a couple of feet away from the entrance a large hulking body fell through the flaps signifying the entrance, the body fell quite fast and landed Peter-Griffin style complete with disembodied arm behind the back and twitching muscles on varied locations.

Her surprise subsided when she then heard a young and gruff/scratchy voice coming from inside the barrack.

"That'll teach yah to mess with Naruto Uzumaki you walking cesspool o'garbage." She then heard footsteps retreating from the entrance and finally decided to walk the remaining distance.

She had to hold her breath as she accidently figured out why Naruto had called this man that degrading name, seems it was more of a fact. She stepped over the unconscious body and walked inside the barrack full of enlistees.

All talks of praise and acknowledgement ceased when the middle-aged psychologist made her presence known. She looked across the room analyzing the rooms occupants when her eyes finally settled on the standing form of one, Naruto Uzumaki, and sitting next to him was a large golden retriever and another blond albeit female and lighter in color sitting on the lower level of the bunk bed.

"Hmmm, Naruto . . . Uzumaki, huh." Dr. Fracasso's eyes ignited with a strange glow. "You know it is quite odd to hear a Japanese name and then see it on one such as yourself." Naruto looked at her with a confused expression. "I would like to speak to you in private Naruto, if you would just come with me." Naruto looked at Camilla and she nodded saying it was okay.

"Alright, but why me?" Naruto said as he walked towards the Doctor.

"Like I said, away from prying ears." Naruto simply nodded albeit hesitantly.

Eventually both Naruto and the Dr. Fracasso left the barrack simultaneously with Naruto uncaringly stepping on the still unconscious and nicknamed Mr. Smelly. It was quite funny what Naruto's thought process was when he stepped on the walking hunk of garbage. Naruto was reminded of a squeaky toy when he stepped on the man because the smelly guy exhaled a whiny breath of air when Naruto stepped on his tender stomach.

He continued walking along side Dr. Fracasso with a small amused smirk. The Doctor was also looking at him amusedly.

Eventually when they were both a distance away from the barrack the Doctor stopped and sat on a resting seat that was located at the end of the running track that was in front of the Military Academy, Naruto soon followed suit assuming that's what she wanted.

"Another thing that I chose to avoid saying in front of your peer's is that your name roughly translates to Fishcake Maelstrom or Maelstrom Whirlwind, there were a couple of definitions but your name was commonly referred to as what I just mentioned." She smiled upon noticing Naruto's embarrassed blush.

" Heh, well my godfather did tell me my mom and dad loved Japanese noodles but supposedly that's not where I got my name from." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly but with an earnest smile. "And thanks for not embarrassing me in front of everyone, otherwise fishcake would have been my new name for life." Naruto said with an appreciative smiling visage.

"It's of no consequence Naruto, but I would like to know where your name originates if that's okay?" Dr. Fracasso asked.

"Sure, my godfather told me that my parents got my first name from one of his books and I kept my mother's last name since both of my parents passed away. My full name would be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto informed honestly.

"I'm sorry about your parents Naruto, I hope it's not too sore of a subject to bring up." Dr. Fracasso said honestly.

"No, it's fine. Really." Naruto said with a small smile.

"That's good to hear . . . although I'm glad you're being open with me I have to honestly say I came here to ask you questions regarding a different matter. Your performance evaluation to be precise." Dr. Fracasso said honestly.

"Oh thank goodness." Naruto said while exhaling a sigh simultaneously. "I thought I was in trouble or something, I mean I did bash that guy's head in pretty good but he started." That's true, but it is a different story for a different time.

"No you don't have to worry about that man, on a side note he failed his mental evaluation. All he had going for him was brawn but no brains, and the fact that because of his immense brute like size we wouldn't even be able to cram him in a SOEIV, and to top it all off even if we were able to he would have a greater chance of death were he to become an ODST. Two reasons accompany this conclusion, his size is not fit for recon and intelligence gathering missions and his temper would have interfered with every mission assigned to a team he would have been put in." Dr. Fracasso de-classified for Naruto's education.

"I knew he wasn't gonna pass, I thought the smell alone was enough of an indicator, heh." Naruto chuckled briefly while rubbing the bottom of his nose with his index finger.

"Regardless of all that I will be going straight to the point, where did you learn how to move like that, and what sort of training regimen did you utilize that the Drill Sergeant informed me of." She asked calmly.

Naruto simply smiled.

"Hah! I guess he told you to keep an eye on me huh." Naruto said rhetorically. "Well pass this along to him will ya, I've been training and honing my body ever since I was five years old, I started with the regular push-ups and sit ups and gradually up to the age of seven I was doing hand-stand push-ups and hanging upside from a tree branch doing sit-ups. A year later after that I was training myself in endurance, I would run as fast as I can and as long as I can until I had to stop and rest, and when I did I just continued to do some more afterwards." Dr. Fracasso was looking at him wide eyed during his fake breakdown of his training regimen.

"Soon when I hit twelve I would hang rocks on different parts of my body and ran with those on while also doing my routine exercises. I never stopped until I reached 14 and my body was almost as tough as the rocks I was wearing, you see when I ran they would painfully impact my body multiple times but then I got used to it and I guess my body started adapting to it." Naruto plastered on a sad smile that actually conveyed real emotion towards what he was going to say next. "Finally after being alone for so long my godfather decided to take an interest in me and trained me in martial arts and weapons use, he also showed me ways to strengthen my body even more and although I appreciated it I couldn't help but feel angry at him for ignoring me for so long when I could have had somebody with me instead of feeling alone the first fourteen years of my life." Naruto finished truly holding back tears that always threatened to fall when he recalled memories of his past.

"I'm . . . sorry to hear all of that Naruto, it seems you have endured a lot by yourself. I can't possibly begin to understand the events that transpired for you to lead a life like that but for what it's worth, I'm sorry." Naruto suddenly looked at her with a stern gaze.

"Don't feel sorry for me, I dislike pity. It's something I don't want or need, what you need to understand is that all that pain and suffering I endured is what molded me into who I am today, and I'm proud of who I am." Naruto said with a burning fire of confidence. More like the Will of Fire that Hiruzen Sarutobi believed in so much.

"That's good to hear, you are a very emotionally strong and capable young man. My advice to you is to always be the person you are now and never lose sight of yourself or your desired future." That's advice everyone should take earnestly to heart.

"Thank you, and I will. Because if there's one thing that's always gonna be a part of me is the will to never give up no matter the situation, I will always find a way." Naruto ended it with a determined shine in his eyes and a friendly grin.

"One more thing Naruto, where do you come from if you think you can tell me?" Right there Naruto's grin turned into a full blown Cheshire cat grin that stretched his face and oddly reminded you of a mischievous fox.

"You really wanna know where I come from?" Naruto asked with the grin still in place.

"Ummm. Yes of course since you seem to know." She said only slightly hesitant because of his smile.

"Well I come from a Super Secret Hidden Village full of ninja's that the UNSC can never hope to find. . . . . . . . . . ." Naruto said with grin still in place, honestly that grin was still there because it was helping him hold back his laughter.

Dr. Fracasso looked at him wide eyed and then she sighed and wiped her face with her hand.

"Good one Naruto, is that what you tell everyone else." Naruto simply nodded while the doctor chose to believe he was joking and didn't really know his place of origin since he was an orphan. "Well it was nice talking to you Naruto but I have to return to my laboratory and assist my partner in evaluating the rest of the enlistees, you are a very interesting individual and I hope we can have another conversation soon. For now this is goodbye." She waved and immediately started walking away after Naruto also said his own pleasantries.

'She was nice.' Naruto thought idly as he slowly made his way back with his hands in his light brown cargo khaki's pockets.

"**Naruto.**" Kurama's voice suddenly resounded within Naruto's head. Naruto stopped momentarily but then decided to continue walking but at a much more sedated pace.

'What's up Kurama, haven't heard from you for bit.' Naruto thought back.

"**I just wanted to comment on your capacity to adapt, if you hadn't followed my instruction I'm sure scientists would have been picking through your body for their research. Regardless of that it's best you continue to hold back your true physical prowess until absolutely necessary.**" Kurama said in his normal gravely serious tone of voice.

'Yea, I knew that. You don't have to tell me twice.' Naruto commented with a physical smirk.

"**I still think you may have overdone it in the obstacle course, why do you think that doctor came to you personally. They have taken an interest in your physical ability Naruto; I am simply reminding you to be careful for both our sakes.**" Within the seal Kurama was talking to Naruto while he was in a semi-meditating position, instead of both paws being relaxed in his center they were tensely on his knees.

'Understood Kurama, thanks.' Naruto heard Kurama release a breath of air that sounded strangely like a **Humph**, and with that Naruto didn't hear from Kurama again.

When the conversation ended Naruto returned to his normal walking speed and re-entered the barracks again while idly noticing that someone had picked up the garbage that littered the entrance of the barrack.

The first one to notice his return was Chaser who looked immediately at the direction Naruto had entered from and barked in his medium sounding barking voice. With that he alerted Camilla and a number of other people to his presence. Eventually they turned around to continue whatever they were doing but Camilla and Chaser seemed happy enough to see him.

It only took a moment for him to arrive to their pre-arranged waiting area.

"Hey Naruto, what did that doctor lady talk to you about?" Camilla asked pleasantly.

"Heh, apparently she and the rest of her team were curious as to how I got so strong when I don't even physically express that strength with my physique." Camilla looked at him curiously.

"Did you tell them the truth?" Naruto nodded.

"In fact not only did I explain some of my training regimen, I outright told her I'm from a secret hidden village of ninja's and she appeared to have brushed it off as a joke on my part." Naruto said with a smirk.

"That's good, I'm sure you just avoided a lot of un-needed attention by her brushing you off like that, in fact after your performance I was almost positive I wasn't going to see you the next day and that you were gonna wake up on a white lab table with creepy scientists dissecting you or something." Camilla said while smirking, then she outright giggled at Naruto's horrified expression.

"SHIT-STAINS!" Guess who said that….Without anyone noticing the Drill Sergeant had appeared before them and was standing in front of the exit with his hands behind his back.

As soon as he screamed out his degrading profanity everyone within the barrack that was occupied with one thing or another had to immediately turn their attention towards the Drill Sergeant.

"Within these hands of mine I hold the possibility of the next step towards your ODST career." The Sergeant unfurled his arms and had two sheets of paper with writing in his right hand.

"I'm going to call out the damn, watery, elephant shit's that failed the screenings." The Sergeant said with a menacing leer that rotated around the room.

"Out of the 18 creamy chicken shit's that arrived here hoping to be the best of the best, six of you, SIX! Did not meet expectations and will be sent back to New Stendington to hopefully apply for a wimpier branch in the military or come again next time you feel you are actually prepared. When I call out these six pieces of bubblegum under my boot I want you to know that you now have the knowledge of what's expected to become an ODST trainee." The Sergeant briefly paused and took sadistic delight in watching the majority of the enlistees literally sweat. "When I call out your name you better be prepared to take the walk of shame past me and towards the Pelican waiting for the failures." The Sergeant maneuvered the paper's in his hand by extending his arm out grandly and looking at the names he was going to call out in feigned disgust.

" Pacelli Quinn! Heath Conway! Taylor Cox! Scott Vickers! Jacobs Sawyer! And last but also least Messerely Kirkpatrick! GET UP NOW AND FACE THE WALK OF SHAME YOU DRIED UP DECOMPOSING MAGGOT INFESTED FRUITS!" Slowly one by one the names called out got up and slowly made their way towards the exit where a Pelican was waiting for them to take them back to New Stendington. "MOVE IT YOU FUCKING SALTED SNAILS!" They immediately picked up the pace and were soon out of sight.

"The rest of you in here." Everyone redirected there attention to the Sergeant. "Congratulations and welcome to hell, these next few months are going to have some of the toughest challenges you ever faced and some of you may possibly quit once I'm through with you. But those of you that continue to push-forward will have my respect and the true and eventual title of an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. Along with this title you will carry a portion of humanity's hope on your shoulders and the feeling of being a complete badass when you get your official armor . . . if you survive my training that is. This barrack and this military base is your new home now, a staff member will come by later to direct you to the cafeteria and as for sleeping quarters . . . well I think those bunk beds your sitting on are good enough." He finished with a toothy smirk that showed surprisingly well maintained teeth. He then turned military style, crossed his arms behind his back again and swiftly exited the enlistees turned trainees new home.

The first one to comment was Naruto.

"Damn . . . that was intense." Camilla and a small amount of people around the spacious barrack nodded in agreement.

**(Scene Shift: Dr. Fracasso and Dr. Beller's Laboratory)**

Dr. Beller looked up as he saw Dr. Fracasso enter the laboratory.

"Ah your back, how was your meeting with this Naruto fellow?" Dr. Beller questioned with intrigue lacing his voice.

"To be honest, one of the most interesting people I have ever met." She recounted most of what Naruto had told her and by the end of it Dr. Beller was very surprised by how this boy had simply utilized his own body and his surroundings to strengthen himself, and at such a young age as well.

"This may explain why he is so physically unique." Dr. Beller started. "If what he said is true than because he started at such a moldable young age the first thing he and his body had to learn was how to adapt to the very first thing he decided to learn. Thus because he was orphaned and had no parents or guardians to guide him his mind and body were focused on being stronger for survival I would assume. In addition his brain must have new neurological patterns that are connected in such a way that it allows him to adapt to situations very quickly. As seen by the kidnapped young candidates of the SPARTAN programs they too had similar neurological patterns since they were now devoid of any parental influence and were mostly forced to survive their training exercises. Just not to such a degree as Naruto since he started even younger and worked much harder to improve his physical performance." Dr. Beller accurately concluded.

"He also must have had a necessity to hunt for his food since he was alone without any help whatsoever until his godfather decided to drop by." Dr. Fracasso said sourly.

"And that right there concludes why he is so strong and agile, once he received his godfathers training regimen his adaptability must have sped up the process of the training allowing him to becoming even stronger. Even though he doesn't have large muscles he is just as powerful as someone with them, this may be due to the fact that his muscle density increased from his rock training exercises, as a physiologist I can confidently say that the constant molecular tears and contractions of his muscles must have a triggered another adaptation effect that lead to his strength as seen in the obstacle course." This was Dr. Beller's final answer.

"That's incredible Doctor, I knew the human species was very flexible when it comes to adapting but never to such a degree." Dr. Fracasso commented.

"It seems that Dr. Halsey had the right idea in choosing children for the SPARTAN project. Now all we have to do is report the new batch of trainees to ONI for their database along with our findings." Dr. Beller wasted no time in getting ready to do just that when the unexpected happened.

"Dr. Beller please wait and think critically about what you're doing." Dr. Fracasso said quickly and moved to intercept Dr. Beller and the standing computer monitor.

"Why should I wait Doctor?" Dr. Beller looked genuinely puzzled.

"Think about what ONI would do to Naruto when they find out he's basically a naturally occurring SPARTAN, they will most likely kidnap him to confirm your findings and once they figure out it is true children from every colony will start randomly disappearing due to ONI wanting any kind of power available to them, think of how morally wrong this is Dr. Beller. Would you seriously consider living with yourself after assisting in such an atrocity?" Dr. Fracasso told him desperately, hoping he would see the light instead of the darkness.

"What if I agree with you, what would you want me to do. Send an un-catalogued ODST to the front lines only for it to be redirected to us when he doesn't appear in ONI's database?" Dr. Beller was honestly weighing his options as he truly gave thought to what the psychologist Dr. Fracasso said.

"All you have to do is give them a watered down version of Naruto, comparable to the rest of the trainees. And simply withhold the information you gleaned from an observational standpoint, if we were to win this war with a child army how would it be like for us . . . for them, after the war?" Her eyes were becoming glossy. "Not only is this morally unjust Doctor, we will become monsters that feel like they have no limits as to what is right from wrong after such a transgression as this. ONI will continue to do unlawful research after the supposed end of this war and the supposed children will suffer psychologically as there only goal in life was to be a point and shoot killing machine." As a last effort she pleaded with him. "Please Dr. Beller, we have been partners for a long time and I know you very well, you know how to easily distinguish right from wrong. Please don't become another Dr. Halsey, that woman may be seen as a savior for creating the SPARTANS but you and I both know she started this project in 2525 to combat the insurrectionists." She intertwined both hands to make a pleading gesture. "Please."

"(Sigh) This better not backfire on us you hear me Kelsey, I don't need ONI's secret agents knocking on my front door for withholding information." Dr. Kelsey Fracasso looked at him with overjoyed and thankful eyes as she actually had to hug him to truly convey how happy she felt for his decision.

"Regardless of what the outcome could have been, you made the right choice Michael." She said still hugging him. As a side note they only use their first names when not on duty but I guess you could say this was a special occasion.

"I truly feel like I did, I wouldn't have been any better than the damned Covenant if I had let ONI's greedy long fingers get their hands on Naruto." Kelsey let go of Michael finally and she nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you saw the light Michael."

**(Scene Shift: Trainee Barrack Designation Number 333)**

"I knew without a doubt you were going to pass those dumb test's Camilla." Naruto said with his vision flipped upside down due to him being on the top bunker bed and was leaning over the edge to look at Camilla's prone form on the bottom bunk.

"Yea same to you, you ball of sunshine and oranges." Camilla said with a teasing giggle. She then stretched on the bed with her arms behind her head and Naruto got an eyeful of the embodiment of sexy.

Awww man, the way Camilla's tank top just tightened even more and gave Naruto a full view of the perfect form of Camilla's larger than average C-cups, and the way the black tank-top accentuated the rest of her toned waist and stomach almost had Naruto lean over the edge to fall flat on his face.

Before this could happen though he immediately retreated before Camilla caught him staring. He also had to wipe his nose with the inner part of his shirt due to the fact that dual drops of blood were now slowly trailing down his nose. That moment of Camilla stretching was now forever ingrained into his mind.

'Damn it . . . Ero-Sennin truly succeeded in corrupting me' Naruto sighed. 'It's not all bad though, at least he taught me not to be completely clueless as I was apparently before.' Naruto thought amusedly.

"Hey . . . Naruto?" He heard Camilla speak from beneath him.

Naruto repositioned himself to lean over the edge of the bunk bed and looked down at Camilla's smirking visage.

"Remember that deal you made when you ripped my daddy's sleepwear." She said innocently enough.

"Yeah, I never forget my promises." Naruto said seriously.

"Weeeeell, I feel like cashing in right about now." She said still smirking cutely.

"Sure, I did say anything right?" Naruto was sometimes too honest, but that's probably one of his endearing quirks that people that know him seem to like.

"You know, the loophole in your promise is that you never specified how many things I can ask of you so I'm going to take advantage of that and ask you two things." Camilla ended her verbal breakdown of Naruto's promise with a satisfied 'mmhhmm' and a tight lipped smile while moving her head side to side happily on the pillow of the bunk bed.

"(Sigh) Fine with me, state your terms ohhhh powerful mistress of wordplay." Naruto said only slightly sarcastic.

"Well for one I want to switch bed's, I like being on top. And the second term that will bind our verbal contract is that when I'm too exhausted to move you are required to carry me Mr. Big and Strong ninja." She ended with a full blown grin.

"Yeah, sure no problem." Naruto said very quickly as he disappeared from Camilla's view.

The reason he left so quickly was because of Camilla's unintended sexual innuendo when she asked to switch bunk beds.

'Ero-Sennin has infected my mind worse than I thought possible!' Naruto panicked within his own mind as he had to use the inside of his shirt again to clean the blood that was pooling in his nose while he was upside down. 'Thank Kami this shirt is black.' He added as an afterthought.

Soon though he jumped from the top and landed to Camilla's left as she looked at him surprised by his random reappearance.

"Go on ahead and take your throne, you're highness." Naruto said in a tone of voice he thought sounded fancy.

"Don't mind If I do my faithful servant." Camilla shot back comically.

With that she climbed up the small latter and dropped on the top bunker happily while Naruto took her previous spot on the bottom. Chaser started whining because he knew he couldn't be next to Camilla if she was on the top bunker.

"Oh be quiet Chaser, you have Naruto with you in case you get bad dreams ok." She said with a cute quirk to her voice while she peeked over the edge to look at Chaser which immediately caught his attention as she spoke to him. "Don't be such a baby Chaser you're a big boy now." She finished.

"ARF!" Chaser barked and wagged his tail momentarily before he finally laid down as if resigned to his situation. Then Chaser looked at Naruto and started panting, Naruto extended his hand slowly and Chaser sniffed it before licking his hand and wagging his tail more excitedly this time. With that Chaser now knew he had his owner and Naruto as his best friends as was really excited to play with Naruto one day.

"TRAINEE'S!, ATTENTION!" For the fifth time this day every one's attention was directed towards the entrance of the barrack. "You are to follow me to learn where to go and for what purpose, our first trip is to the cafeteria, I need everyone to get up right now and follow me." The military staff member left no room for hesitation as he immediately exited.

Everyone jumped off their bunk beds quickly and exited the barrack only to see the man still a few feet away and still moving. They all caught up with him and eventually entered the main building that is labeled outside by large capital letters depicting MONTEZ MILITARY ACADEMY.

The Trainees along with Naruto, Camilla and Chaser are now being introduced to their new home for the next few months. Drill Sergeant Condor will attempt to break each and every one of them only to build them back up and break them a second time as this was his method for training future ODST's. Even though Naruto may be impervious to the training the Drill Sergeant will conduct he will still have to bear with the fact that his only friend on this planet so far, Camilla, will have to endure the hardships that Drill Sergeant Condor will put them through with only her strength training that her dad gave her as a basis that barely got her through the physical evaluation. Although Naruto believed in her she will also have to strive and work hard to achieve her ambition. She is lucky though because the embodiment of determination is by her side every step of the way giving her that extra push she needs.

Naruto himself will learn many things throughout his time in the Montez Military Academy, but some things are sometimes not meant to be as they are not aware of the possibility that the near future holds for them. Many will die, but through the carnage hero's will rise and stand strong to fight for what they love, to protect it until the very end.

Thus another step for Naruto's New Beginning and another step for humanity as a whole to experience the change he WILL bring about. You, the reader, are a spectral figure within this plane of existence watching these events unfold. This is a true story, not in our reality but in another one from the infinite amount that exist in the multi-verse and they change in ways that you cannot imagine.

As the spectral figure that watches this story unfold in your imagination, your duty is to understand the implications of what is happening in this universe not physically visible to us. You must uphold your duty to understand the just and unjust morals these characters will project, and you must understand the actions they may have to take, it is also your duty to choose whether these morals are valid to you or not, because as you read this story and imagine the events unfolding your brain chemistry is slowly changing to accommodate the information you are processing. It is upon your free will to choose what you want to do with this information. . . embrace it? Or disregard it? It is your choice. We are all Dimensional Jumper's, our mind has the power to put us in beautiful places or dark and haunting locations through dreams alone, the fear and happiness you feel is real and so is your supposed imaginations location, it is real but do not fear for it cannot hurt you, and know that through the knowledge that this is your mind and you control these events you will be set free.

Thus is a fraction of the power of the human mind.

**Authors note: What's up family, DimensionalJumper here. Go on and click on that review button if you have any questions, comments, or ideas. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next installment of Naruto: A New Beginning. **

**PS. All my followers out there following this story, if you took the time to follow than i would appreciate it even more if you reviewed. It helps with my story's publicity because i'm also a reader of fanfiction and i usually look for good summary's and a decent number of reviews. So it would help a lot if you atrract more attention to my story by reviewing. Thanks a bunch in advance.**


	12. Damn, didnt see that coming

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 12

**(Date: June 30, 2552. Location: Epsilon Eridani System, Planet Reach)**

**(Reach Surface Location: Montez Military Training Academy, Military Reservation 01478-B)**

**-Authors note: Don't forget to review by the end of this chapter, when you do take solace in the fact that I am being motivated by your continued responses to what I recount for your entertainment and education, it also makes me feel very happy.—**

As we re-materialize within this plane of existence in our spectral forms, we notice the sound of a small engine coming from within the forest located around the Montez Military Academy.

We follow this sound all the way to a very militaristic scene that has played out through decades in our reality. We take into account the men and woman jogging on a dirt path with the Drill Sergeant trailing behind them slowly in a M274 ULATV-Mongoose while yelling a made up military chant.

"Repeat after me boys and girls!" Drill Sergeant Condor said out loud as he cocked the bolt on his fully-automatic airsoft machine gun.

It was early in the morning when the Drill Sergeant decided to wake up the trainees to start putting them through a small portion of his hell.

"I don't know but I've been told!" The Drill Sergeant yelled moderately.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT I'VE BEEN TOLD!" The group of trainees yelled in unison, with Chaser barking happily as he ran alongside Camilla and Naruto.

"That I just sold my goddamn soul!" Drill Sergeant Condor said as he continued to steer the Mongoose with one hand while he adjusted the airsoft gun's pistol grip in his other hand.

"THAT I JUST SOLD MY GODDAMN SOUL!" They responded again, wearing neutral faces throughout the jog.

"But if I happen to succeed!" He changed the tone of his improvised poetry to that of a hopeful one.

"BUT IF I HAPPEN TO SUCCEED!" The trainees repeated.

"Then I will be part of a whole new breed!" He said projecting the confidence they should feel from that line.

"THEN I WILL BE PART OF A WHOLE NEW BREED!" Some of their faces hardened with determination.

"But for now I will continue to move my boot!" The Drill Sergeant said with an evil smile.

"BUT FOR NOW I WILL CONTINUE TO MOVE MY BOOT!" They were none the wiser as to what was about to happen, he was trailing behind them after all.

"OR DRILL SERGEANT CONDOR IS GONNA START TO SHOOT, PICK UP THE PACE YOU PANSIES!" Regardless of what he said he decided to go Rambo on the trainees.

He mounted the large 21st century modeled M60 airsoft gun in between the Mongoose's steering handlebars, and spared no one with his rain of plastic projectiles moving at 600 hundred feet per second.

"OW FUCK!"

"Shit that stings!"

"OW FUCK A DUCK I'M OUTTA HERE!"

These were just a few of the responses he got from his trainees, but the intended purpose was to make them run.

"Hah Hah Hah Haaaaah, run as fast as you can chickadees but don't stray from the path or you're gonna get it, hah hah!" He revved the engine of the Mongoose and picked up some speed to catch up with the trainees, who were now in a disorganized mess instead of an organized jogging formation.

This was going on for a good couple of minutes until some trainees started slowing down.

That was when the sound of the electric mechanism within the airsoft gun would find it's intended purpose and started projecting more .20g white plastic pellets to motivate the slowing trainees.

It worked magically as they picked up speed and accelerated towards the front of the group where Camilla, Naruto and Chaser were located.

Camilla decided to start some small talk while they were seemingly sprinting away from the promise of painful bodily welts.

"This guy is crazy." She said while huffing in her sprint.

"Yeah, tell me about it, his method seems to work though." Naruto responded not in the least bit winded as he is used to traveling at much greater speeds for longer distances.

He matched his form of sprinting to that of everyone else's, running with hands straight and flat while moving his arms in excessive near 180 degree motion.

"Sadly it only gets worse with time." Camilla responded quickly as she immediately had to inhale another breath of oxygen during her sprint.

This sequence of slowing down and getting shot repeated for a few more minutes until some trainees couldn't handle the test of endurance anymore and started tripping from exhaustion and literally falling on their faces scraping them in the process.

The Drill Sergeant simply passed them as he continued to follow the dwindling group of trainees.

"That's what I want to see! Keep running till you fall from exhaustion!" He said this as he shot the backsides of trainees that were about to slow down again, they made an effort to speed up but the exhaustion was too great and they succumbed to their tired limbs.

The only ones left standing now were Naruto, Camilla, the dude with mutton chops that underestimated them when they entered the UNSC recruiting center, and Chaser.

Camilla was only now feeling the burn as she had high endurance stamina for things like running but lower physical strength stats.

Naruto is simply Naruto.

Mr. Muttonchops was still moving from sheer determination not to lose to these punks again. Soon though he slowed down as well and was shot multiple times but fell regardless due to wasting his energy trying to keep up with Camilla and Naruto the entire time.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you two are the only ones left!" Drill Sergeant Condor said as he increased his speed to ride alongside the two remaining trainees. "You two had the highest endurance scores but I'm still surprised you managed to sprint for a consecutive 5 and a half minutes and counting!" He yelled over the mediocre roar of the Mongoose engines. "Even after the ten minute surprise jog, it's an impressive feat and I'm going to allow you two to stop now and rest while I collect the rest of the piles of shit with the proverbial doggy bag!"

And with that both Camilla and Naruto stopped sprinting, Camilla less gracefully though as she had stumbled on her weary legs and almost fell flat on her face if Naruto wasn't there to help support her.

"Thanks (huff huff) my legs (huff huff) were starting (huff huff) to go numb." Camilla said in between gulps of air while her hands were on her knees and her face was red from increased blood flow.

"No problem." Naruto said with a smile. He saw Camilla sit down on the ground cross legged to regain her energy faster and he followed suit. Chaser walked up to Camilla and Naruto and sat in front of them while panting excitedly. "He may be a hard ass but Drill Sergeant Condor seems to be fair." Naruto commented.

"Yeah, it was nice of him to give us that break instead of making us run back with him to pick up the rest of the trainees." Camilla said now that her breath had evened out.

As they continued to chat a little more for a few minutes they finally saw the Drill Sergeant leading the rest of the trainees in a sedate jog while he was still on his Mongoose. He eventually reached Naruto and Camilla's position and stopped in front of them.

"Get in front of the line you two, today's training exercises ain't over." The Drill Sergeant said in his normal deep/gruff voice.

Naruto and Camilla obeyed and the Drill Sergeant started moving again. They continued jogging on the same forested dirt path until they finally arrived at an opening from the forest that led into a large grassed clearing.

Someone in the back of the line groaned softly when they saw the obstacle that was on the grassy field.

"IF I HERE ANYONE WHINE EVER AGAIN!" The Drill Sergeant started. "I WILL WAKE YOU UP WITH MANY VOLTS OF ELECTRICITY COURSING THROUGH YOUR BODY PAINFULLY!" The Drill Sergeant said in a booming angry voice that instilled the fear in the trainees. "Now . . . I don't give a rat's ass if you're tired right now, each and every one of you is going to complete this obstacle course as fast as you possibly can. I want you to give it One-Hundred and ten percent effort because so help me god if I see you slacking I WILL START SHOOTING LIVE ROUNDS AT YOU!" Now everyone was truly worried and motivated with fear.

The obstacle course seemed more like a death trap only without the danger of dying as it started with a long pit of mud that had barbed wiring half a foot off the ground, and at the end of that there was a slightly slanted wooden wall with five ropes aligning its surface. Once you climbed that wall you had to grab hold of a zip-line that was positioned on top of a large puddle of muddy water. Afterwards, if you succeeded crossing without falling you had to climb down the segmented wall you landed on and run as fast as you can through a medium length rubber tire run. Immediately after that there were automated bags of sand swinging back and forth for 30 ft. As the final obstacle you simply had to run another 300 ft. towards the finish line where individual bottles of mineral infused water were waiting for them.

"Now that you sacks of stinky ass hairs have had time to analyze the field, I would greatly appreciate it, IF YOU QUIT STANDING AROUND LIKE BRAINLESS ZOMBIES!" That got everyone moving.

"Chaser Sit." Camilla ordered.

"Arf!" Chaser happily obeyed and sat down next to the Drill Sergeant sitting on his Mongoose. He then started wagging his tail when Drill Sergeant Condor petted his head a little as he watched the trainees struggle to complete the obstacle course.

"This is just a beginner obstacle course boys and girls! Once you have been properly conditioned I'll let you try out the much harder ones!" The Drill Sergeant yelled over the sound of struggling.

He watched with mild amusement as one or two trainees fell off the zip-line and into the muddy pond and then forcing themselves to keep moving forward. He also paid close attention to Camilla and Naruto as they seemed to be working in unison to quickly pass all the courses, Camilla seemed to have a certain way of doing everything and passed her knowledge onto Naruto, who in turn helped her when she was physically struggling in certain key areas such as the wall rope climbing.

Eventually they made it to the end where they met up with other physically fit trainees who seemed to have known what they were doing. The Sergeant let them work it out as a team because he never said or implied that as against the rules, in fact he was an encourager of team work because it makes the dream work as he would say.

"CHASER!" Camilla called from the finish line.

"Arf!" Chaser immediately ran towards his owners sitting form. Drill Sergeant Condor followed after the golden retriever in his Mongoose to meet up with all the trainees that finally made it.

"Well, well, well." He started once he was in front of the trainees. "I'm pretty excited right now, I got a group who seemed determined enough to keep pushing forward. Even though this course isn't that hard to a veteran trainee or soldier, I still give you an A for effort. Although in the coming day's I'm going to expect this very same grit from all of you if you're gonna make it pass my training." The Drill Sergeant said with a frown.

"Regardless, you have 2 minutes to rest up and drink that water. It has been infused with vitamins and minerals essential for food processing and bodily energy creation, you may be thinking why am, I Drill Sergeant Condor, Educating you on such trivial things as human biology. Well it's because every time you go through some kind of aspect of my training you will then march towards the cafeteria to eat some nasty tasting nutrient packed foods that will help your body repair your muscles faster than with normal food." He educated. "This scientifically proven nutrient packed meal will help your body make denser muscles and will quicken your training progress. This stuff is only in the ODST training program because of how expensive it is to make, so you shit-stains better appreciate the funding we get because it's going to turn you into the Elite soldiers of the UNSC." He finally finished. "You have one minute now, finish your water and prepare for the march back to the main building. Once you are done with your food which should take you no less than ten minutes, I want you waiting for me in your barrack where I would debrief you on the rest of you schedule." He informed.

'Man, this guy is nothing like Kakashi-sensei in terms of being on point.' Naruto thought idly.

Soon their time was up and without a word the Drill Sergeant started leaving slowly on his Mongoose. Everyone got the message and stood up to follow him.

After a good half-hour give or take a few minutes they exited the forest and were re-introduced to the red-paved running track located in front of the Montez Military Academy. Drill Sergeant Condor left them with the last few words of continue on to the cafeteria, and that is exactly what they did.

When they entered the cafeteria and got their food they were mildly surprised at how good it looked. Some got cheeseburgers with fries, others got steaks and mashed potatoes. Naruto and Camilla both chose grilled chicken and white rice with salad on the side and Camilla gave Naruto her tray and told him to pick a seat for them while she went to Chasers locker. She had already electronically transferred funds to a delivery company and an animal food store that immediately sent Chaser's food to the delivery company who received Camilla's request for one day delivery. His food arrived very early in the morning and an unknown staff member had put it in one of the lockers located behind the food line where the ODST's in training received their food in the cafeteria.

Naruto patiently waited for her and eventually she came back with Chaser on her heels and wagging his tail side to side in very swift motions.

She opened the bag of Beneful dog Chow and took out the plastic red bowl that came with the large bag, and poured Chaser a full bowl since he hadn't eaten a decent meal yesterday or today.

Eventually Camilla sat down and smiled at Naruto; she picked up her spoon and scooped some rice up to her mouth with Naruto doing the same.

The results were instantaneous, both of them spit out a mouthful of rice at the same time.

"Ugh! What is this stuff." Naruto said disgustedly as he looked down on his tray of food.

"I don't know but DS. Condor did warn us about its taste." She looked around the room and noticed everyone having the same reaction more or less. "Well, I'm going to hold my breath and eat it regardless because this is all we got during our time here and we need the energy." Camilla said sounding resigned to her fate.

"Awww man, I wish I had a steaming bowl of miso ramen right about now." Naruto said with real tears of sadness flowing down his faced.

"Hurry up and eat it you big baby, we only have seven minutes left before we have to meet DS. Condor in the barrack." Camilla was munching on her food as quickly as possible because she knew the longer you held back on eating the worse it became for your taste buds until you simply did not want to eat anymore.

Naruto followed her example with tears still streaming down his face. It was quite comical yet sad at the same time, the really must not taste that good.

Soon though they finished within the required time and got up to go rest on their stiff bunk beds while everyone else finished.

Before Camilla left she put Chaser's food back in the locker along with his bowl.

As they waited for everyone else Camilla decided to initiate some more small talk with Naruto from the top of her bunk bed.

"Hey Naruto?" Camilla called in a questioning tone of voice.

"Yeah what's up . . . Cammy girl, heh heh." Camilla chucked good naturedly at his bad joke.

"Well I was curious, what else did you learn back in your village?" Camilla asked with curiosity completely overtaking her voice due to her interest in Naruto's skill.

Naruto was only mildly surprised at the question but then answered it regardless.

"Well, I learned a lot of things. Most notably is hand to hand combat and swordsmanship." Naruto said honestly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh wow, you know how to use a sword?" Camilla asked pretty surprised, soon other trainees were coming in and were overhearing what they were both talking about.

"Yep, a Zanbato to be exact, and if you don't know what that is picture a huge six foot long blade that has a width of half a foot." Naruto said with hand motions for reference even though Camilla couldn't see him.

Camilla actually did a good job in picturing the blade but laughed when she saw put Naruto holding the blade in her mental picture.

"That sounds crazy Naruto." She said with a playful smile.

"It's true, I swear it. I also learned how to throw knives and shurikens accurately and how to disable people without killing them." Naruto added to his current resume of awesomeness.

"Hey, kid." Naruto turned around with a peeved look on his face at being called a kid, that's what they call young goats for pete's sake.

"My names Naruto and what do you want." Naruto said with peeved look and tone still in effect.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you know how to throw knives." The guy that was talking had a small Italian accent present while talking. It's also important to know that he was bald and had sharp eagle like green eyes, along with a black goatee and black and grey digital camo pants and muscle shirt with the word 'Hoorah!' printed on the front on his chest, and also olive drab boots. "My name is Erney Letterman, although I prefer if you called me Earl, I also happen to be an expert in throwing weapons sonny, say why don't we have ourselves a small competition if you think you're so good hotshot."

Naruto grinned viciously with his eyes being shadowed in the process.

"I accept you're challenge Earl, but what's our target?" Naruto asked with his grin subsided and his piercing blue eyes meeting the challenges own dark green ones.

"I have a target board in my bag along with my knives, I hope you have your own Naruto cuz mine are specially accustomed and balanced to fit my own personal criteria." He left with a smirk to get his bag which was a couple of bunk beds down.

Naruto himself got up from his sitting position on the bunk bed and stood in the middle of the barrack. He saw Earl walking back with a wooden circular target board and also strapped to his right leg was a three pocket knife holster with flat silver handles visibly sticking out.

"Imma go set this up on the other side sonny." Earl continued to walk past Naruto all the way to the other side of the barrack where there were lockers situated there.

Earl placed the target board on a coat hanging hook that was bolted on the locker and walked back to Naruto with a confident smirk in place.

"You choose who gets to go first sonny." Earl said confidently.

"I wanna see you go first, I'm interested in you're throwing technique." Naruto said while folding his arms with a smirk also on his face.

Everyone in the barrack was interested at what was taking place and their attention was directed at the two trainees squaring off in a battle of skills.

Because of this redirection of attention, no one noticed Drill Sergeant Condor stepping inside the barrack for his debriefing.

He surveyed the situation and took a wait and see approach to see what these two trainees were planning.

"Alright have it your way Naruto." Earl took out one of his throwing knives from his holster and Naruto looked at the blade in his hand and gave a silent nod of appreciation at its design. The entire blade was flat with only a thin coating of gripping rubber where the handle is. The sharpened blade also had serrated edges and small slanted holes going through the middle. It is also notable that the blade is sharpened on both side, a double edged throwing knife like his own kunai. "These throwing knives of mine are made of super heat treated Damascus steel that was dipped in oil for cooling to make it extra hard, now watch carefully sonny while you watch an expert throw." Earl said with the utmost confidence.

Earl placed his left hand in a distance from his face as a makeshift sight and reared his right hand back behind his head carefully. He held the thin handle if his weapon with his thumb and index finger and threw with stunning accuracy.

The blade rotated quickly and gracefully as it reached its mark in the center of the bull's eye and landed blade first with a resounding wooden thud.

Some people whistled appreciatively while others like Camilla and Drill Sergeant Condor decided to stay quiet and see what Naruto had up his sleeve.

"That was a pretty impressive throw although I'm still surprised you hit the mark so accurately with all that spinning your blade was doing." Naruto said while picking his ear with his pinky.

"Oh yeah, well what technique could you possibly have besides throwing it the same way I did. That's how everyone throws." Earl said in a slightly irritated but more puzzled tone of voice.

All Naruto said was . . .

"Watch."

And watch they did as they saw him reach into a pouch that they hadn't noticed before due to it blending in with his cargo khaki's.

Every one including the Sergeant and Earl and excluding Camilla were bewildered when Naruto took out four kunai. Each kunai ring was in every finger except his thumb, and when he took them out and held it in front of his face, it kind of reminded you of the wolverine.

"What the hell kinda throwing knives are those and what are they made of?" Earl asked with wide eyes as he had never seen anything like it. Each one was hand wrapped with red taped and looked very deadly.

"I guess you can call them multi-purpose knives, they are balanced enough to throw, long enough to use in a knife fight, and these rings can help you utilize them like claws or super deadly brass knuckles. The rings also serve the purpose of tying a rope on them and throwing the knife too, let's say the other side of a cliff to help you get across." Naruto said with a large toothy smirk. "And what they're made of you ask, regular steel. They are simply painted with black lacquer paint to make them non-reflective and undetectable in the night." Naruto explained with his smirking visage still in place.

He then took two knives from his right hand pinky and ring finger and placed them through his left middle finger and index finger. So now with perfect symmetry Naruto took his stance.

"And this is how I can throw four of them back to back." Naruto swung horizontally with his right hand first and let go of the first kunai on his index finger, then he immediately swung his left arm horizontally and let go of the kunai on that index finger as well. He swung so fast though that the first kunai was still in the air when he let go of the second one. When he swung with his left he also let the momentum carry his entire body into a three-hundred and sixty degree spin, during mid-spin he lowered into a semi crouch and when the spin was complete he swung his right arm straight and let the kunai glide off his right handed middle finger, and immediately after that throw he did a under-handed throw with the remaining kunai in his right hand.

All of this was done in the time span of two seconds.

And all of his kunai hit the target the way he intended to. On a side note he wasn't putting his all on the throws but there was still enough force for the kunai to punch through the wood and dent the dense aluminum lockers.

Not a single sound was made for about a minute as everyone stared at the target in bewilderment. What Naruto had done was create an equilateral triangle around the bull's eye where Earl's knife was located, and the last kunai he had thrown landed perfectly side by side in the bull's eye with Earls.

Suddenly everyone heard heavy clapping coming from behind them and they all directed their attention to Drill Sergeant Condor walking up to Naruto and Earl.

"That has got to be one of the most impressive things I have ever seen a trainee do." Drill Sergeant Condor said honestly. "Where did you two learn how to throw knives like that?"

Earl answered first.

"Sir! I'm self-taught sir." Earl explained briefly.

"Sir! My godfather taught me ninja skills sir." Naruto answered with a serious expression.

"HAH! Self-taught I can understand. But you better not be playing games with me Naruto." Drill Sergeant Condor said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't lie about that sir, it's one of my most treasured memories." Naruto was still speaking seriously and with respect to his superior, it's what Camilla told him to do so he would listen otherwise he would be penalized for insubordination and disrespect to his superiors.

"Well what else do you have in that ninja pouch of yours sunshine." The drill Sergeant said sarcastically.

"I have ninja throwing stars and ummmm." Naruto hesitated.

"Out with it Uzumaki, I don't have all day you know." The Sergeant said, peeved by his hesitation to say what else was in that pouch holster.

"Well, ya see. I also have very special exploding tags that can't be utilized by anyone else besides me." Naruto said with a nervous expression while also scratching the back of his head nervously.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOUDN'T SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE WITH MY TAZER GUN UZUMAKI?!" Drill Sergeant Condor's loud voice reverberated around the room.

"Shit! I'll give you a demonstration if you calm down!" Naruto said with his hands waving franticly in front of him.

"Everyone outside now! I want all of you o witness what I do to jokers once this little shit finishes his quote on quote Demonstration" The Drill Sergeant walked away from Naruto and Earl and everyone followed. Camilla walked up to Naruto and Earl walked ahead after looking at Naruto and shaking his head. Earl must've thought 'If this kid is trying to be a joker while in the ODST's I don't wanna be part of a team with him and get killed. He may be very skilled with knives but that don't truly mean anything over here.' Earl thought to himself as he finally exited the flap.

Soon Naruto started walking towards the exit as well with Camilla and Chaser following him.

"Are you truly serious Naruto, you better not be joking . . . yet at the same time I feel like if it's true then you are defying the laws of physics and you're might be questioned on it." Camilla said in a worried tone. Yet at the same time she was very excited, hoping that Naruto is being serious.

"I am being serious Camilla." Naruto said as he and Camilla exited the barrack and saw everyone there waiting for them.

"Let's go to the range Ninja boy." Drill Sergeant Condor said with a sneer.

"I haven't said a single lie to you Drill Sergeant Condor and I wouldn't start now." Naruto said in his serious voice.

"We'll see about that Naruto." The Drill Sergeant said as they made way for the exterior shooting and explosive range located on the right side of the academy that was directed by a dirt path that opened into another clearing with all the equipment a shooting range usually has.

A small metal shed housed the training weapons and explosives.

The Sergeant walked up to a long white table that was situated in between the single person, segmented double opened cubicles that were lined up for a long stretch of fit for thirty people.

"Go on Naruto Uzumaki; show us one of your special exploding tags." The Drill Sergeant said this slightly sarcastically.

"Get ready to be amazed everyone, but first I would like to say that only my godfather can make these so don't ask me to recreate them because I don't know how." Naruto lied.

He reached into his leg pouch/holster and pulled out a single piece of paper with black ink symbols with a small reddish tint to them.

"Let me take a look at that Uzumaki." The Drill Sergeant said.

Naruto held the exploding tag in front of him for the Sergeant to visually analyze.

"It's a fucking piece of paper with squiggly lines, you expect me to believe this shit is going to explode?" He asked rhetorically.

"Don't believe." Naruto started. "Just observe." He ended simply.

He reached into his pouch again and took out a black throwing star. Then he crumpled the exploding tag into a ball of paper and placed it in the small hole of the throwing star.

Afterwards he turned around slowly while scanning everyone that was watching him, and then fully faced the extent of the large clearing where targets will be placed and fragmentation grenades will be used to teach how to throw them.

Naruto held the throwing star waist level then threw the way you would throw a stone to make it skip in the water. The shuriken traveled a remarkable 100 ft. before hitting a small dirt hill at the end of the clearing.

Naruto turned around and faced everyone while crossing his arms and having a small frown on his face.

"WELL!?" Drill Sergeant Condor asked in his loud deep/gruff voice.

Naruto made the mental command to his seal.

'Seal: Release!' Naruto mentally said loudly.

The result was instantaneous as the exact spot where the shuriken landed disappeared in a flash of light that was followed by an immense explosion, twice as powerful and twice the times more effective than the UNSC's M9 HE/DP-Frag Grenade. The resulting shockwave traveled even further as well, since it blew every ones hair excluding Earl, and it even took off Drill Sergeant Condor's hat off.

"BULLSHIT!" Was the Drill Sergeants first reaction. "FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

Everyone looked pass Naruto to see the resulting damage and the hill that was there before was more like a crevice with two cliff edges. Everyone then redirected there wide eyed expression towards Naruto's now smirking visage.

"I told you I don't lie, my godfather told me he uses special and ancient ingredients that have been passed down from his clan for many generations." Naruto once again lied.

"Naruto…" Camilla said breathlessly in shock and awe couples with that wide eyed stare at Naruto's face.

"UZUMAKI! . . . " The Drill Sergeant didn't even know what to say. "WHAT . . . THE FUCK!" The Drill Sergeant unknowingly went through the motions Goku goes through when he is powering up to super saiyan levels.

"I'm only going to say this once Drill Sergeant. Do. Not. Underestimate me." Naruto finished with a serious glare.

"Fuck . . . I'm not going to fucking ask, keep that shit to yourself and don't show it to anyone else, you hear me!" He looked at the rest of the group. "THIS GOES FOR ALL OF YOU! I don't need ONI spooks coming to my academy and interfering with my trainees, I see that you're a special individual Naruto so I'm gonna go extra hard on you so you can be our trump card when the shit hit's the fan. You're lucky I'm not someone else OR YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN REPORTED IMMEDIATELY!" Naruto truly felt lucky, it seems Kami can smile upon him sometimes. This also goes back to his later comment of the Drill Sergeant being fair.

"SIR YES SIR!" Naruto yelled respectively while saluting the way he saw everyone else salute during Drill Sergeant Condor's introduction.

"GOOD! Now I'm going to debrief all of you on the everyday schedule you should be expecting." The Drill Sergeant switched gears immediately completely ignoring the physics defying feat that happened moments ago. "You will wake up whenever I choose to wake you up, you will do what I tell you to do during training, you will then eat breakfast in the cafeteria, afterwards you will be expected to go to class within the main building for strategic education and the most recent knowledge on the Covenant that we have along with pre-educational simulations of how to operate their weaponry, some of their vehicles and how to operate the Single-Occupant-Exo_atmospheric-Insertion-Vehicle, after that I will train you some more!, and then you will eat the second meal of the day and rest for the remaining hours of the day hopefully doing something productive." With that break down he scanned the dozen amount of trainees and noted their determined expressions. "UNDERSTOOD MY SQUISHY TURDS!" He said in an angry voice that still sounded comical because of what he said.

"SIR YES SIR!" They all yelled in unison regardless of his degrading comment.

"GOOD, TRAINING OFFICIALLY STARTS TOMMOROW!, Today was just a warm up boys and girls." The evil smile he gave sent a few shivers down some people's backs.

Camilla looked at Naruto and Naruto felt her stare and turned to look at her.

"You've got some explaining to do buster." Camilla said with glare coupled with an adorable pout.

Naruto simply nodded.

"YOU ARE DISMISSED FOR TODAY!" Drill Sergeant Condor yelled at his trainees. He then started to walk away to do Kami knows what.

Everyone headed back into their barrack for some more rest on their sore muscles, the entire way back most of the trainees were staring at Naruto's back as he Camilla and Chaser led the group. Naruto prepared himself for some interrogations and that's exactly what he got when Camilla pointed at his bunk bed to tell him to sit down while she stayed standing with her arms crossed under her breasts.

Soon she was unexpectedly joined by Earl, and even mutton chops dude.

Naruto could only mentally prepare himself.

"**You brought this upon yourself because of your loud mouth and your inability to think certain situations through.**" Kurama commented randomly within Naruto's mind. "**(Sigh) When will you learn?**"

Naruto dug himself in this hole of his own volition; luckily the Drill Sergeant will not appeal to ONI because he has had past dealings with them that have left a sour taste in his mouth. Coupled with the fact that ONI is notorious for keeping secrets Drill Sergeant Condor felt satisfied that he had a secret of his own now since ONI knew EVERYTHING about him and his family. They had even threatened his family once for denying his orders, because he wanted to keep his family safe he would forever live with the burden that he had killed civilians instead of saving them just to one up the Covenant, this event involved explosive, a Covenant base, and a stockade of their weaponry. When this war is hopefully over the Drill Sergeant hopes ONI will crumble with all of the bad publicity they will get from whistleblowers telling tales of ONI's transgressions during the war. Even though he is a heavily decorated Marine and ODST veteran, Drill Sergeant Condor hates the Office of Naval Intelligence with a passion along with an inexplicable number of people.

Regardless of all that, the Sergeant hopes to make this batch of trainees the best damn ODST's to ever leave this planet, so they can serve and protect humanity with fierce determination and devotion and so that they can also survive the worst of any situation that comes about. That is Drill Sergeant Condor's hope for this dozen group of people and dog. If a single SPARTAN can bring about some change, his ODST's will bring about THE change that he hopes they can achieve. So far it seems they have the will and determination, but that will not be enough, they will have to dig deeper within themselves and find their true purpose for being here. When, and they will, find this true purpose, would be the moment that they surpass the SPARTANS without the use of biological augmentations.

**Authors note: It's just starting to get interesting folks. Change of subject: I have good news and bad news. I'll start with the bad news that is actually good news for me, I will be returning to the Poconos to celebrate the Fourth of July where me, a bunch of friends and family will be doing all kinds of awesome shit. The bad news that accompanies this is that there will be a two maybe three day delay to the next chapter. BUT FEAR NOT!The good news is if you the reader gives me a review I will be so happy. When I come back to and see a lot of reviews I will, I WILL! Make an extra long chapter. So please take a couple of seconds to write a review with questions, comments, concerns, ideas, or whatever. Just do it, Nike slogan. Peace out family, until next time.**


	13. Surviving the Days as They Come

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 13

**(Date: June 30, 2552. Location: Epsilon Eridani System, Planet Reach)**

**(Reach Surface Location: Montez Military Training Academy, Military Reservation 01478-B)**

Currently we find Naruto being interrogated by his one friend and two peers', it didn't end there though. More and more people were finding it in themselves that they wanted to understand Naruto more as well. They never knew someone like Naruto could exist, In the past they found themselves thinking (what does this kid think he's doing), or thought processes along the line of (what does this weakling think the ODST is . . . a game?). The people who thought these negative things were still in the training program, but that's not where the irony lays, the irony lies in the fact that five out of six of the enlistees that failed their evaluation thought these very similar thoughts. This goes to show, you are to never judge a book by its cover . . . because you don't know what you may learn of it if you take a look inside. It also show's to never overestimate yourself and never underestimate others, because there will always be something that they know and you don't.

"So . . . Naruto was it?" The man with the mutton chops said, he also had on a white muscle shirt that clearly depicted his physical frame, very muscular. He was also tall, about six feet in the air, In addition he had tan skin and was also wearing black cargo pants. His voice was deep, clear sounding and serious. "Well then, it's only fair that I give you my name as well, since were going to be on a team we need to know everyone's name." Mutton chops dude said this while looking at everyone's faces that had now fully crowded the area to the left of Naruto's bunk bed, while Naruto sat there with a wide eyed expression depicting his shock at the collective of people.

"My name is Mathew Rodriguez, it's nice to meet you Naruto." He said this while extending his hand towards Naruto for him to shake. Naruto quickly snapped out of his reverie and stood up to shake his hand, Naruto shook Mathew's hand with an excited grin.

"It's nice ta meet you to Mathew." Naruto said in his usual friendly way when meeting new people. They finished shaking hands and then Mathew's facial muscles twitched into a frown.

"I'm sorry for underestimating you two back at the recruiting center, my entire being believed that you two were going to fail and when I saw you pass I was at first denying it, thinking it was just a fluke, but then throughout the next few days I noted both of you were determined to continue pressing on and I saw it in both of your eyes that you weren't about to give up. That gave you my respect and this apology." Mathew said this sincerely. "What about you, I haven't really gotten your name yet." Mathew was saying this towards Camilla.

Camilla extended her hand first.

"My name is Camilla Crespo, nice to meet you Mathew." Camilla said with a friendly smile on her face. Mathew then shook hands with Camilla as well.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Camilla." Mathew said with his serious expression still in place when he let go of Camilla's hand. "I also feel it is only prudent to apologize to you as well, I bear the shame in thinking you were going to fail due to being a female, that makes me an ignorant person and I hope that you will forgive me as well for underestimating you." Mathew said earnestly.

"Of course, no hard feelings right." Camilla said with a smirk.

Mathew simply nodded.

Suddenly someone from within the crowd walked to the front and stood next to Mathew.

"Hey, sorry if I'm being too forward, but do you mind telling us what the hell happened with that piece of paper you crumpled, because it's really hard to comprehend how that turned into a dangerous weapon that reproduced the effects of M41SSR MAV/AW-Rocket Launcher." A young man with spiky gelled hair and slightly tan skin, wearing a black shirt with a hot female model printed in the front of it holding two M6G-Magnums, her left arm extended forward as if pointing at the person standing in front of the young man and her right arm hanging loosely by her side. Also under the woman, spelled in a wide arc and with the font of Italics were the words '_Guns and Girls, Two of my favorite things.'_ He also had a lean and muscular frame, and was wearing woodland camouflage military pants with black steel toe boots.

"I wish I could answer that, really I wish I could, but only my godfather is capable of making them and explaining how they are made." Naruto lied, only because he wasn't ready to tell them the truth, if he were to show how he made them then that would be an obvious indicator that he is not really a normal human being. So for now he would try his best to make believable lies until he can trust a lot of people like Camilla.

"Then where is this godfather of yours huh? I want to meet him, I want to know how the hell a piece of paper could compare to technology, and I want to see what kind of wack-job explanation he's going to have for that phenomenon." The spiky haired trainee said.

"Sorry but I don't really know where he is." Naruto retorted back.

"What do ya mean you don't know!" He said quite angrily.

"All I remember is the village I use to live in and the people that lived there as well, I also have most of my memories from my childhood to now, but the one thing I can't remember is how I got lost in a forest outside of my village." Naruto said with a small frown in place.

"I can attest to that." Camilla started. "I found him unconscious at the edge of the dirt road back where I live, it looked like he came out of the forest and his clothing was in tatters, at that point he was mostly amnesiac but throughout the day's he was starting to recount his past, so don't push him to remember something he can't right now, maybe he'll tell you someday but for now drop the subject on that explosive paper." Camilla said in a serious voice with a neutral face directed at the spiky haired trainee.

"Fine! But I want to be the first to know when you do remember . . . my names Jasper Kalians by the way, it's good to meet two capable people like yourselves Naruto and Camilla, if you have any questions based on anything UNSC weaponry you're looking at the perfect guy to answer em." Jasper said while jabbing a thumb at his chest in emphasis.

"It's nice to meet you to Jasper." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Likewise." Camilla agreed.

"Say, Naruto?" Another one of the trainees walked up to them. The person was a brown haired female with short cut hair that didn't reach past her ears, she also had a lighter skin tone comparable to Camilla and wore a white t-shirt with woodland camouflage cargo pants. Her eyes were colored hazel and were gazing directly at Naruto's ocean blue eyes with a slightly narrow eyed stare. She also had a lollipop in her mouth. "So you say you're a ninja right?" Naruto nodded without hesitation. "Wouldn't that mean you're a trained assassin, because if you are then I guess that means I'm a ninja too huh?" The brown haired girl smirked at Naruto and Camilla's reaction of a wide eyed stare.

Everyone else was now looking at the girl with varied amounts of confusion and disbelief.

"My dad would teach me stealth and assassination techniques when I told him I wanted to be just like him, he's a veteran ODST that fought insurrectionist's before the Covenant came." She added as reference.

"That's great!" Naruto surprised her by saying this so enthusiastically. " Me and you are gonna get along just fine then, I could probably teach you a few things myself if you would like that." Naruto added with his friendly cheerfulness.

Once she got over her shock at this kid's forwardness she couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Regardless." She extended her hand in greeting. "My name is Misha, Misha Gardner." She said with a smile and her lollipop tightly clamped on her teeth.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service." Naruto said while he shook hands with her.

"Oi, I'm feeling kinda left back ere' mate." Someone within the crowd of trainees said.

"Yeah what the Aussie said, we all better introduce ourselves because were gonna be in a team soon." Another one said.

"That's if, no one backs out." Another trainee added.

"I have an idea!" Everyone redirected there attention towards the standing Naruto. "It's gonna sound childish but if that bothers you then then you're just gonna have to deal with it." Naruto said while smiling only slightly.

"What are you proposing Naruto?" Mathew asked calmly.

"Well what I was thinking is, this room is pretty big. Why don't we just sit down in a circle and introduce ourselves . . . An introduction circle." Naruto said with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

"That does sound childish, I'm out." A trainee said.

"It really doesn't matter to me, this could be interesting at most." The trainee next to the first one added. Some people agreed with him.

"It's a majority vote, we will make the circle and introduce ourselves as a team." Mathew said with finality.

"Alright! Let's do this in the middle of the room." Naruto walked on ahead and sat down in a random spot, soon followed by Camilla and in extension Chaser. The circle was beginning to form as more and more trainees decided what harm could this possibly do. Soon enough they had a crude circle going with only one person missing from it.

"You guys are all a bunch of kindergartners; I can't believe you actually just did that." Was the response of one stubborn black male with short hair cut in a shape up and light brown eyes. He had his muscular arms crossed over his black shirt with the letters ODST printed on the front of it. He was also wearing white track pants with a single black line on each leg followed by steel toed boots. "What kind of self-respecting . . ." He didn't get to finish because Misha had cut him off.

"Look at it this way buddy, a group of ODST candidates is having a team meeting for the purpose of preparing for the future. You can still decide not to be within this circle but the problem with that is if you make it to the elite ODST then this is going to be your team looking out for you, and they're not going to know a single thing about you and you in return will not know them, you will be a stranger in a group of friends. So I suggest you sit down, man up, and participate in the damn introduction circle." Misha stated while standing up and looking directly at the man with a glare and crossed arms of her own.

"You know what, fine, you're right. I'll start if that's okay with everyone." With an intelligent speech like Misha's you could convince people to see the right of way. With violence you cannot solve anything besides creating more resentment and violence.

"Yea sure go right ahead." Naruto said with his smirk still in place.

The man that was vehemently against this at first; was now sitting with a peeved expression next to Misha and another trainee.

"My name is Julius Hemmer, I'm here because of my familial roots of long time military service, and to kick some alien ass ODST style. I apologize for refusing to do this at first but it's simply in my nature to do things that I don't want to do, I'm known by a lot of my family member's as the stubborn bastard, Hah! I guess I am though." Julius finished with a small smile.

Amusedly enough people were thinking about how quickly he changed character from outright refusal to complete cooperation, oh well, don't question the good things in life.

"Well you betta get use to it mate, you can't be that stubborn bastard while taking orders from your superiors." Julius simply looked at the man with the Australian accent and sandy blond hair, he was also wearing a white t-shirt and beige cargo shorts. He had a slight tan but looked a bit more red if anything. He was also wearing white NIKE running shoes.

"What makes you think I don't know that?" Julius said with a frown directed at the Australian trainee.

"Oi, just tryna help ya out mate." He said with his hands up in a calm down position. "Anyway my name is Riley Irwin, I was hoping joining the UNSC would help me travel to far off places and such while kickin Covenant arse, I thought the ODST was my best option cuz those blokes go everywhere, if I succeed it'll help me achieve my dream's easier." Riley summarized about himself.

"Das cool and all homie, but you gotta have a much realer reason than dat, yo . . son if you're like me than you lost family to the fucking Covenant to. I'm here to learn the most effective ways to massacre the mothafucka's the same way they be massacring us cuz of they dumb as religion and all that bullshit, know what I'm sayin." Another black male of African American descent said with many hand gestures during his explanation of why he is here. He was sporting a cornrow hairdo and was wearing a black jersey with the word ice printed in capital letters on the back, in addition he was wearing black and white digital cargo pants as well. "But fuck dat shit for now, we all trying to be homies so was up niggas my names Marcus Smith but my homies call me ice, merciless ice cold nigga word up." Marcus Aka Ice said.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with so I could get some sleep." Everyone directed their attention towards a beautiful long black haired girl with razor sharp black eyes and a red bandanna tied on her head, she had flawless lightly tanned skin and a lean bodily frame. She was wearing a white tank top over a black t-shirt with short sleeves and was wearing tight black shorts that reached just on top of her knees. "My name is Caitlyn Buttowski but you can call me Kate, that's what everyone else does anyway, I'm trying out for the ODST because I was tired of just sitting at home doing nothing while millions of other people risked their lives so I could live a day longer, well I had to act and do something so what better then joining the crazy badasses that help keep humanity alive just a little longer, right?" She said this with a very sharp smirk on one side of her gorgeous features. "I also feel that instead of being an immobile lump of flesh it's better that more and more people try out for the ODST because can you imagine what an army of elite ODST's can do in a ground war." Her smirk got a little larger as she started fantasizing about how awesome things could be.

"Well it looks like I found a sister in arms." Camilla said with a smile. "Me and you have something's in common, like our love and excitement for the ODST and trying to take part in changing the world." She added.

"Well then, it seems were gonna get along famously." They both nodded and smiled at each other.

"Looks like that Naruto guy had the right idea in this introduction circle." A man with a slightly darker tan said, he was also wearing a beige t-shirt that had a religious golden cross with diamonds studded on the front and sides. In addition to that he was wearing woodland camouflage baggy jeans and had black adiddas running shoes on. Not to mention he had brown eyes and combed back black hair that still stood up a little bit. He was of Hispanic descent. " Well to keep up the momentum we got going my name is Roberto Felix Esteves, but everyone I know likes to call me Rob and I like that shorter version anyway. I joined because it was always my dream to drop from the atmosphere and start kicking alien ass, I wanted to be a hero and to this day I'm still trying to do that. I want to help and be recognized in the process, and like Riley I want to travel, just not during service more like after it." Rob finished.

Now there was only one person left from the dozen trainees that survived the tests so far.

The last man was a Caucasian male with a 5-o'clock shadow and a head full of black hair that was flat and came to a widows peak at his forehead. He was muscular and had a white t-shirt on with beige cargo pants and olive drab steel toed boots, he also had black eyes and was holding a blue stress ball in his right hand.

"Well, I guess I'm last." He said with a normal tone of voice. "My names Hunter Hayden and like Julius my family comes from a long line of military service, only I'm the first one in my family to ever join the ODST. Everyone was always too afraid to join, only having enough courage to join the Marines and try making it back from the front lines, they always said the ODST was a suicidal branch of the UNSC that only hired the craziest of the people, but here I am and all of you seem mentally stable to me. This is me trying to prove them wrong and in the process become a stronger and better soldier than anyone in my family ever was. The bonus is killing those damn cretins called the Covenant." Hunter said while squeezing his stress ball angrily but not making any facial expressions during the short summary about himself.

"Hey technically I haven't introduced myself properly yet so here goes." Naruto said as the attention of his new peers were redirected to him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I come from an unknown village here on Reach that separated themselves from society, during my time in that village I was always an orphan for as long as I can remember until my godfather picked me up and showed me how to defend myself using the same arts that real ninja used back in ancient times. For some reason though I one day found myself being picked up by Camilla and from that day onward I have set myself to helping her as much as I can for helping me. I would also like to utilize my skills for this war." Naruto said in a shortened version of what his backstory is for this dimension.

"And I'm the girl that found him on that road, my names Camilla Crespo and it's very nice to meet all of you. Like Kate I also was determined to follow in my dad's footsteps and join the ODST to make a difference in any way I can, Naruto is my friend and partner in arms that promised to help me with my dream along the way. I also would like to introduce my dog Chaser, me and my dad trained him as a puppy on how to do many things and how to listen to basic and advanced commands so he could probably be an asset to us in the future." Camilla said happily and proudly.

Everyone on some kind of universal law stood up to shake hands and exchanged mild pleasantries and such.

"WOooooo! I'm knocking out, today was pretty exhausting and I need my sleep if I'm going to survive tomorrow." Kate said as she walked to her bunk bed.

Ice suddenly walked up to Riley and elbowed him slightly in the ribs to get his attention.

"Oi what is it you want mate." Riley asked only slightly peeved at the way his attention was grabbed.

"Ay yo Riley, look at that fine piece of ass walkin away, I bet that's why her last name is Buttowski know what I'm sayin heh heh." And a fine piece of ass it was as Kates butt was not too big and not to small, it was perfect.

"Grikey you got the right idea about that one but she ain't my type, now the lass with the short brown hair is a real beauty with all the right curves in all the right places if you know what I mean ehhh Icy boy." Riley said while nudging Ice on the side with his elbow.

"Yeah I know whatchu sayin but if that's what you like homie it's all you, Imma try and stick it wit that doll over there hah hah." Ice said with a perverted smile.

"O'right that's cool Ice, but I'm about ready to follow your dream girls example and hit the hay, later." Riley said with a small wave as he walked back to his bed as well.

"Aight peace out homie." Ice said with a more subdued smile.

Soon everyone was getting ready to go to sleep as they knew that tomorrow was going to be another tough day, and for some it was kind of scary to think about what Drill Sergeant Condor is going to torture them with next.

There was still day light outside but everyone was too tired to care and now we even find Camilla getting comfortable on her top bunk while Naruto was laying down In the bottom bunk with his left hand behind his head and his right hand was hanging off the bed and was on Chaser's head petting him. With Chaser happily wagging his tail while laying down.

'Today was kind of awesome, I just met a bunch of new people each with their own unique personality and I feel like because of that none of us is going to fail whatever Drill Sergeant Condor has in store for us.' Naruto thought confidently. 'Especially since were going to be a team, I'm going to continue following your rule forever Kakashi-Sensei about those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' Naruto said in nostalgic remembrance. 'I'll make sure to tell everyone that same rule when tomorrow since were going to be a team.'

Soon Naruto fell asleep as well to make tomorrow come faster. No one was none the wiser about what waited for them the next day, but for now let's hope that with Naruto trying to uphold his promise he would be able to help them through it and strengthen them and their bonds in the process.

**(The next day: July 1****st****, 2552)**

It was still very early in the morning and everyone was still sleeping soundly as there body's repaired themselves for the next task. It was so early in fact that the sun hasn't even peeked out yet and the birds are still sleeping as well.

Suddenly Naruto had to wake up as he heard a low growling sound coming from Chaser that alerted him to something not being right. He told Chaser to be quiet with a hand gesture to his lips and Chaser complied obediently seeing that someone was awoken from their slumber due to him trying to silently alert them.

Naruto got out of his bed quickly and quietly and made his way to Camilla.

He tried waking her up and slowly she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Naruto's ocean blue eyes. The first thing she did was almost scream but Naruto quickly clamped her mouth shut with his left hand while he held onto the ladder of the bunk bed with his right. He told Camilla to be quiet and made a follow me motion.

She followed him down the ladder quietly as well and turned walked around the bed where she saw him crouched next to Chaser as Chaser looked ready to pounce on a target with his head low and his teeth slightly bared. Naruto gestured for her to come over to him and she decided to crouch next to him.

"Help me wake everyone up as quietly as possible." Naruto's hot breath tickled her ear as he whispered that sentence to her.

"Why?" She whispered back the same way.

"Because we are slowly but surely being surrounded right now." Was Naruto's whispered reply and through what little light the moonlight created he could perfectly see Camilla's wide eyed look. She simply nodded as her last reply and went to do her assigned job, Naruto did the same and with both of their quiet efforts they had the entire team awake and confused but not making a sound.

He made another gesture for them to get closer to him and everyone huddled around him crouched and confused.

"Were surrounded, do not make any sudden movements or loud noises." Naruto whispered silently, he saw the reactions going off on his teammates, some disbelief and others fear. "Don't be scared, my bet is that this is another one of Sergeant Condor's tests, because of Chaser I was able to wake up and notice the movement outside the barrack. Let's surprise him and his lackey's with a surprise counter attack." Naruto whispered to everyone again but with a vicious grin adorning his face.

For the sake of being silent most of them nodded and some had smiles of their own like Kate and Jasper.

"Oi, Naruto, what's your plan mate?" Riley whispered very quietly as he was next to Naruto.

"It's simple, if they decide to storm in here were gonna be ready for them with a wall of mattresses, the matter of the fact is they aren't going to use live rounds of any sort so we'll be protected by the mattresses while we charge them, and in the process hopefully acquire some of their weaponry. For now though let's pretend to sleep so we don't alert them too quickly . . . you guys follow." Naruto finished with his improvised plan.

They all looked at each other as if visually debating and eventually looked back at Naruto and they all nodded.

"Good, get back into position and wait for my signal, you'll know once it happens, now go." Naruto whispered his orders and they all dispersed silently back into their beds.

Naruto looked at Camilla and smiled along with a nod of his head, she returned his gesture with an enthusiastic one of her own.

**(Outside the Barrack Designate 333)**

"Alright men, were gonna hit em fast and were gonna hit em hard, were not even gonna give em time to think as to what the hell could be going on. For this exercise were going to show them never to let their guard down. Now load the paintball guns and turn on the electric chips that will stun them on impact, this should be a nice wakeup call." Drill Sergeant Condor communicated through his helmets interior com's speaker and spoke to all of his men that consisted of five other military veterans from the ODST, all of them wearing their ODST armor and looking ready to kick some trainee ass. "Now on the signal of the concussion grenade were moving in and show these little shits what Drill Sergeant Condor's training program is all about."

**(Inside the Barrack)**

As everyone was mentally preparing for the upcoming confrontation a metallic sound was heard bouncing across the floor, the only person who knew what that was warned everyone as quickly as he can regardless of Naruto's signal.

"COVER EYES AND EARS NOW, FLASHBANG!" Jasper warned as quickly as possible.

Luckily everyone obeyed and was spared from blindness and deafness as it wasn't a flash bang, it was a concussion grenade, but Jasper's warning helped everyone out overall.

If they hadn't covered their ears so quickly they would have been so disoriented they wouldn't even be able to walk straight. Naruto heard it the loudest even though he followed Jasper's warning but was able to ignore it's effects.

"MATTRESSES NOW!" That was his obvious signal and everyone followed it to a T.

Everyone grabbed their mattress and held it one way or another, some vertically some horizontally, but they all converged towards the middle of the barrack and made their defensive wall. Just in time too, as dark figures entered the barrack and started shooting at them. Even though Naruto didn't anticipate the concussion grenade he was still correct about the weapons they would probably use.

"START PUSHING BACK NOW!" Naruto ordered everyone as they started moving forward quickly holding the mattresses as shields.

The counter attack started working effectively as Julius started the charge and tackled a dark figure with a football tackle knocking him down and making him drop his paintball gun. Hunter was next as he saw a shadowed pair and flew towards them while holding his mattress horizontally, he succeeded in knocking both of them down and he rolled off the mattress and picked up one of their guns for his use. Julius was able to retrieve a paintball gun as well and started shooting a barrage of paintballs at the enemy. Hunter followed suit immediately after and soon enough all six soldiers were down from the stun mechanism inside the paintballs.

"Someone turn on the lights." Camilla ordered and Julius was the first one to move because he was closest to the light switch. Soon he turned on the switch and the white fluorescent lights hanging in the middle of the ceiling in a single row all the way to the back of the barrack flared on and shone it's light upon the attacking, quote on quote 'enemies'.

"Oh shit, damn we just fucked up some bitch ass ODST's." Marcus 'AKA' Ice was the first one to comment on the appearance of their attackers.

Kate was the first one to walk up to one of the ODST's on the floor and took of the person's helmet. The guy within the helmet looked a bit above middle aged as he had some wrinkles and greying hair. Kate then took of the next mask and everyone looked on wide eyed a bit as Drill Sergeant Condor was still immobile from the stun hit to his neck.

"Sooooo . . . I guess this was a training exercises but I don't know if there was supposed to be a goal in it for the trainees, he might have been trying to teach us a lesson because Drill Sergeant Condor doesn't seem the kind of guy to just do something randomly without purpose." Naruto pointed out. "Camilla this is probably another one of their scare or man up tactics right?"

Camilla nodded her head.

"Damn ." Everyone looked at Drill Sergeant Condor as he was being released from the short paralysis the chips caused. "That's the first time that's ever happened to me while training ODST candidates." Drill Sergeant Condor was grinning. "You guys keep impressing me," He said as he was getting up from his prone position..

"I have never trained such a capable group of trainees in my entire time being here in the academy." He said this while grinning still, he was also now standing at full height with his helmet under his left arm. "You all amuse me greatly, I was the one trying to teach you all a lesson in not letting your guard down, but it seems I was the one that let my guard down. Hah! The irony." He chuckled a little about more and then the rest of his ODST's started getting up as well and taking off their helmets.

"You all definitely have the potential to be one of the most elite teams of the ODST" The first person who's mask was taken off said.

"Yeah, just don't get all cocky now for taking us down once. This is just the beginning of your ODST training." The first one that Kate unmasked said.

"Well! We don't have time for greetings, you all gotta go back to the drawing board and make something new for these guy's because of today's failure to educate, I on the meantime will be putting them through the meat grinder regardless of their little achievement here today." The Drill Sergeant ordered his comrades.

"Yes sir." They all responded respectively and left the tent to go do as ordered.

"NOW ALL OF YOU WALKING BAGS OF FECAL MATTER ARE GOING TO DROP AND GIVE ME AS MANY PUSH UPS AS YOU CAN!" Every looked at the Sergeant for only 1.5 seconds and for Drill Sergeant Condor that's too much time spent on not following an order.  
"NOW!"

Everyone dropped and started doing push-ups and Drill Sergeant Condor was about to add more towards today's list of exercises.

"Once you're done with those push-ups were going for a little jog back to the obstacle course." No one complained out loud but everyone excluding Naruto was mentally groaning and complaining about it.

**(One Hour Later: Cafeteria)**

"Wooo." Camilla said exasperatedly "DS. Condor sure is a slave-driver, he only gave us a minute before he had us doing more exercises at the end of the obstacle course." She looked at Naruto's face and giggled slightly as she saw him eating really fast and crying waterfalls of tears simultaneously.

"Come on it's not that bad Naruto." Naruto didn't answer as he had to keep eating or he wasn't going to finish it if he stopped. Eventually though he slammed his left fist on the table and wiped his mouth with his right.

"This is one of the worse things I have ever tasted, I cry because I take delight in good food but this, this is an abomination." Naruto said with a glare at his empty tray.

Camilla giggled some more at the seriousness he was displaying over food. Soon all the trainees finished their food, they would all be talking if they had more than ten minutes but that's going to have to wait until they get back to the barracks.

Suddenly a new person they haven't seen before appeared in their midst.

"I need all the ODST Candidates to follow me, today we are having class on the Covenant and the type of weaponry they use, we will also be going over strategic thinking and ODST battle formations." A black haired female with long curvy black hair and black framed glasses wearing a white lab coat that was open and was showing the yellow shirt she was wearing underneath.

All of the trainees got up to do as ordered and followed the woman through a set of double doors within the cafeteria opposite of the entrance and entered a white hallway lighted with fluorescent lights. They continued following her until she stopped at room with a small tag on the front door labeling it room 205B.

She entered a key code on the panel and the door hissed open and she entered with the trainees following behind in a single file line.

The room was oddly circular in dimension with the seats following this pattern, in the middle of the room was some kind of machine that had a low intensity blue light in the middle.

"Take your seats close to the middle of the room please and I will begin class with a short analysis on the Covenant you will be dealing with in the future." She said in a soft educational voice.

Everyone quietly did as instructed and sat in the chairs closest to the middle.

"Okay, class is officially in session. My name is Mrs. Frankenfield and I will be teaching you strategy and the most recent knowledge we have on the Covenant." Mrs. Frankenfield stated while walking to the machine. She took out a remote from her controller and the machine flared to life when she pressed a button on the remote. The machine turned out to be a holographic projector and the first thing it projected was one of those small bipedal infantry units the Covenant uses that are called Grunts.

"I'm sure you have all seen these midgets on t.v or something of the like but its best you know more than what they simply look like." She educated them. "Tough, vicious, and capable with a wide range of Covenant hardware, Grunts are a significant military force. Their discipline, however, is hierarchy reliant and dependent upon strong leadership and strength of numbers. Leaderless, they present significantly less resistance." She clicked another button on her remote, then the image of the grunt switched to that of a tall armor plated alien that was slightly reptilian in nature.

"Now these bastards are one of the toughest the Covenant has to offer, the leadership in any given group. In most cases, neutralizing Elites will cause the rest of the unit to lose cohesion." She pressed the button on her remote again and for two hours they learned a little about the Covenant and battlefield strategy they could implement on the field, soon though Drill Sergeant Condor went and picked them up and put them through some more harsh conditioning drills. This process went on for a couple of days, on one day they were given this weird fluid to drink and were then put inside cryogenic chambers so they could get use to them. Followed by that was weapons training where everyone was taught how to shoot, clean, and repair their guns, the guns were then added to their everyday curriculum and they basically had to learn about them inside and out and remember everything.

They also learned about more Covenant and strategy's to take them down, in addition to that Drill Sergeant Condor was trying more and more ways to put them in situations where the odds were stacked against them. One entire week had passed and the improvement was noticeable, Drill Sergeant Condor would put them through the morning routine and by the end of the week they had gotten used to live rounds being fired at them while crawling through the barb wired mud pit, and their endurance levels had went higher as the could now survive his morning training without too much fatigue all the way to breakfast where the food if you would want to call it that was just a mere nuisance. Then they would go to class and learn new things like military protocol and basic/advanced military hand signs.

**(One Week Later: July 8, 2552)**

"Uhhhh, I feel like a puddle of gelatin." Camilla said to Naruto while she was laying down on his bunk bed since she was too tired to climb up the ladder.

Naruto was simply sitting on the side of the bed waiting for Camilla to gather her energy for her climb to her bed. Things have changed slightly in the matter of one week, everyone besides Naruto was just that much stronger than before as Drill Sergeant Condor had to come up with new exercises to get them sore muscles.

Naruto himself had changed his attire to a white t-shirt and woodland camouflage cargo pants that was provided by the academy. Tomorrow Drill Sergeant told then they would be running away from him while wearing weights on their arms and legs. Camilla had also needed to change to the same attire as they couldn't wear they're original outfits since those things didn't survive the week with the treatment they were getting.

Drill Sergeant Condor was one scary bastard as you never knew what kind of scary shit he would think up next and call it training.

**(July 12, 2552)**

Four more days had passed and within those days at the end of Mrs. Frankenfields class instead of Drill Sergeant Condor making them do some more training immediately he instead had them do the SOEIV simulations, he showed them what it looked like and how to operate it manually. He showed them where their guns would be put inside the insertion vehicle and how to act in an emergency using the backup thrusters and the manual steering. Within those four days they also learned how to shoot more accurately with a wide array of UNSC weaponry like the MA37-Assualt rifle and the M6G-Magnum, along with marksmen guns like the M392 DMR or the SRS99-Sniper Rifle which was favored by Camilla and Hunter and as a bonus they were quite adept at learning how to use them. Jasper, Kate, and Julius all preferred using the M392 DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle) since they liked the medium to long range feature it had and they as well learned how to use it decently within those four days.

Every day from July 1st to July 12th was a day that Drill Sergeant Condor would take advantage of, he would come up with the meanest ways to teach them a lesson and that lesson that he would teach would always have a serious purpose. Like that one time on July 10th where the Drill Sergeant found it prudent to throw a fragmentation grenade in the middle of their morning run, instead of watching them run away from it as expected two trainees did something that will strengthen the familial bond that all his trainees were starting to develop. Mathew was the first one to notice the grenade and he dived for it to cover it with his body while Naruto saw what Mathew was diving for decided to kick it away from them and into the forest. If it were a live grenade they both would have succeeded in saving their teammates lives.

July 11th they were being taught by Mrs. Frankenfield after morning training and were being taught the various weapons they should expect the Covenant to be using. There were some pretty scary mechanisms these weapons had like the Needler, it was a handheld Covenant weapon with pink crystals sticking out the back, but don't underestimate it due to its size and color. This weapon is capable of firing those crystal needles at high speed and one amazing factor of it's capabilities is that it can home in on its target and pierce them and their armor, that's not even the scary part, if you get hit with one of these needles its best you pull it out as quickly as possible or it will explode inside of you most likely finishing you off, and if you get hit with too many then all the needles will synchronize and explode in a large ball of pink death with 75% the power of a fragmentation grenade.

They also started learning about the vehicles the Covenant uses today on July 12th, like the Covenants version of a tank called a Wraith, this blue monstrosity shoots high density plasma mortars that explode on impact damaging whatever is within its large radius of damage. Along with that was the very versatile Ghost, a small single occupant vehicle that shoots plasma rounds at a high rate from the double mounted plasma cannons it has on the front, it has been known that there are techniques to commandeering them and easily taking them down but they are usually deployed in pairs making it harder to do.

The days are starting to go by faster now for the trainees as they were starting to adapt more quickly to the Drill Sergeants lessons and training sessions. They no longer feared him and what he would do next; they only prepared themselves for it. It seems that the twelve man team has exceeded expectations and that's what the UNSC wants and that's what the Drill Sergeant wants. These soldiers in training are become more and more capable each day with the knowledge they are being given and the skills they are being taught and Drill Sergeant Condor couldn't be any happier that he was the one entrusted with them.

**(July 14****th****, 2552)**

Another two days had gone by and the trainees barely noticed as they were too focused on becoming the best damn ODST's they can be. They would study the strategy material that Mrs. Frankenfield would give them, they would study the historical wars that humanity has had generations before and after the 21st century and they would learn from them. To this day they have never felt so mentally and physically capable as the cafeteria food they were given in collaboration with their harsh training has made them stronger in two weeks then they could have been without it.

Currently we find all the trainees back in the shooting range for their spare time of the day.

Naruto was re-testing a wide assortment of UNSC weaponry that was currently laying down on the white table before him. He has already learned how to use them but he is simply not that comfortable with them yet. The only one he could say he is comfortable with was the M6G-Magnum and the M45 TS-Shotgun because right there he has short range and medium range which is all he feels he would ever need. Were the situation to call for it though he could easily use any UNSC weapon effectively same goes for everyone else.

Naruto suddenly picked up M319 GL-Grenade Launcher and decided to test fire the EMP they were told it produced when holding down the trigger for longer than a second. He opened the barrel the way he was taught how and loaded it with a grenade round. He aimed down the field holding the launcher slightly elevated and held down the trigger preparing to fire.

He let go of the trigger and the thump sound of the grenade being released rang out and he saw the grenade travel at a higher speed than a thrown frag grenade and watched it detonate after bouncing from the fifty foot line. The explosion wasn't that large but that's not what mattered, Naruto was able to see the instant the electro-magnetic pulse was released and marveled at how it closely resembled a Lightning release technique he had seen from Raiga back in the days when he went on that mission to the Katabami gold mine.

This also reminded him that he still needed to reveal that one secret about himself, he was really starting to trust his teammates but he still didn't feel it was safe as long as he was here at the academy, so he held off on that. Regardless of that Naruto was also thinking about training himself because while the exercises that Drill Sergeant Condor had him do were enough to keep him in shape they weren't enough to get him stronger because the Drill Sergeant really didn't know the limits of Naruto's strength.

"**You will do no such thing as training in a academy with eyes and ears everywhere, you have already heard about this mysterious group called the Office of Naval Intelligence so stick with your plan of revealing your power when necessary**" Kurama decided it was only smart to nip this in the bud before Naruto went and did something stupid again.

'Ugh, I know Kurama but I'm getting bored not doing anything awesome, I still haven't even been able to bust out my new fire techniques yet and I've been getting anxious just to use some chakra, look all I'm saying is that I have too much energy to burn and not a big enough outlet.' Naruto reasoned inside his head as he put down the grenade launcher and picked up the DMR for some more practice with it.

"**That's too bad, you're going to have to wait it out or you will put us at risk.**" Kurama said this with finality.

'Awww man.' Naruto whined inside his head as he was shooting the DMR with some accuracy, he simply did not feel comfortable holding it for some reason so for now he would put it down and be satisfied with his decent accomplishment of having a good grouping of shots on his target which was 40 ft, away.

"ATTENTION!" The Drill Sergeant suddenly announced from behind all of them.

Naruto quickly turned around and saluted the Drill Sergeant in synchronized movement with the rest of his teammates.

"I have been informed that Drill Sergeant Stoner would like to perform a joint operation with his ODST's who are training in another segment of the area we are in designated Military Reservation 01478-B, we will be going to a place affectionately called the Pain land where both teams will be competing for the best time through one of the toughest obstacle courses we have. You better get a good nights sleep since were leaving tomorrow morning by Pelican." Drill Sergeant Condor immediately walked away after his announcement leaving the trainees to their own devices.

"Finally!" Naruto was the first one to comment out loud. "Something challenging, come on don't you guys agree, it was starting to feel repetitive what the Drill Sergeant had us doing. Don't you guys want something challenging to put our skills to the test." Naruto said excitedly.

"Hell yeah! I've been waiting for something like this!" Jasper responded second.

"Yep! Being pitted against another team is a bonus since we get to compare our skills with theirs." Kate added afterwards.

"Yah niggas iz crazy, didn't you hear the fuckin name of that obstacle course. Fucking Pain Land . . . now what does that tell you." Ice commented truthfully.

"It tells us that you have a flimsy ballsack." Julius was the one who said that and had everyone cracking up with Ice looking aggravated as shit.

"Maann shut the fuck up Julius, you don't know shit! I bet your gonna piss your pants along with everyone else when we see the damn course the Sarge is talking about." Ice retorted back.

"Oi! Speak for yourself mate, I happen to like completing obstacle courses, it makes ya feel good inside when you get to the end and you realize that you got stronger as your time gets lower." Riley commented while looking at Ice.

"Damn Riley I thought you was my nigga." Ice said comically with his arms crossed.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed, I'm beat." Hunter said this and started his trek back to the barrack. It was starting to get dark out.

"Yeah I'm following Hunter's example, it's best we all do if were gonna be going to Pain Land tomorrow." Camilla said as she followed after Hunter with Chaser at her heels.

"I guess I'll go to since I really don't have anything else I can do." Naruto followed after Camilla. Soon everyone just went out of principle because they recognize each other as friends and teammates. Everyone was now in their bed mentally preparing for tomorrow and physically healing today's after effects of training. Luckily they will feel refreshed in the morning due to the nutrient packed food they had as their second meal of the day, man that stuff may taste bad but it really works.

So now we find that Naruto is coming to terms with his predicament and trying to the best of his ability to not physically adapt but mentally to new and continued changes he will see within this new world. Tomorrow is going to be a day that will be filled with epic moments and strenuous activity that will pit their survival skills with another team to see how far they have truly advanced in the two weeks they have been in the Montez Military Academy. But as they get closer to being the soldiers they were meant to be, something else that was not anticipated is also getting closer, something that will happen too soon and will test the mettle of the UNSC and the ODST's in training. It is inevitable and depending on the actions of certain key people the expected will happen and nothing can be done to stop it.

**Authors note: I am Sorry. I truly am family, it's not my fault but I am still sorry. It has been four days since I updated and it was really hard trying to write while being around my family. I Could only get in a couple hundred to a thousand words per day, but when I finally got home today I was able to finish and wrote you guys a longer than normal chapter from what I have been writing usually. Now that I am home updates will be coming at a faster rate and the story will start to progress. All you readers out there give thanks to (RoyalTwinFangs, Nekomata N. Ninja, Fallen-Ryu and edboy4926 along with LordGhostStriker, Yanagi no Mai, and Swelgur the Challenger.) These readers gave me the strength and motivation to update as fast as possible and to uphold my promise of a longer chapter. PEACE OUT FAMILY. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, I NEED TO KNOW IF IT WAS TOO BORING OR WHATEVER, LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. A Test of Endurance and Teamwork

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 14

**(Date: July 15, 2552. Location: Epsilon Eridani System, Planet Reach)**

**(Reach Surface Location: Montez Military Training Academy, Military Reservation 01478-B)**

It was a fine morning as the sky was clear and the temperature was just right, just right for a survival exercise that is. At this very moment Drill Sergeant Condor exited the main building of the Montez Military Academy and noticed the Pelican in the sky that he had ordered about ten minutes ago. He continued on his way towards barrack number 333 with a loud speaker in his right hand, as the Pelican made its landing on the running track field.

He entered the barrack and walked a couple of feet inside silently. He lifted the loud speaker to his mouth annnd….

"ATTENTION!" So many things happened at once when he yelled that out in his loud speaker.

Naruto got out of bed flawlessly and saluted as practiced but Camilla didn't have the same amount of awareness as he did, so when that was yelled out she jumped out of bed in surprise and fell of her bunk bed, luckily Naruto caught her bridal style and put her down quickly with a small blush on his face.

She muttered small thanks and went into attention like he was doing before she fell.

Then after her mistake came Jasper's as he tried to get out of bed really quickly in fear of repercussion but instead made a fool out of himself by being entangled in his blankets and falling on the floor.

Afterwards it was Ice's turn as he put too much force in his jump out of fear and hit his head on the underside of the bunker with a resounding metal gong kind of sound.

Hunter was also getting up really fast and just as he had put his feet on the ground to get up, he got up too fast and hit his head on the top bunk as well. Heavy sleepers like Kate, Julius and Riley were safe as they heard the sound and got up lazily without too much of a fuss. But light sleepers like Earl, Mathew and Misha didn't have that kind of luck this time as something similar to what happened to Hunter and Jasper happened to them as well because of the surprise they got from the loud awakening.

"Now that you pansies are up I need you showered, changed and prepped for a Pelican ride to Pain Land in less than ten minutes, GET TO IT TRAINEES!" Drill Sergeant Condor ordered them.

"SIR YES SIR!" They all responded and unison and got to work as they ran towards their lockers to get a clean change of clothes and then ran towards the shower rooms located inside the main building.

In the meantime Drill Sergeant Condor was timing them while sitting on floor of the Pelicans open hatch. Eventually his trainees exited the building looking refreshed and prepped for action as they took notice of his location and walked towards him with purpose.

"Seven minutes and eighteen seconds, good job on not making me wait too long but it's time you stopped staring at me like a bunch of idiots and got inside the damn Pelican." Drill Sergeant Condor said this as he got up and walked towards the cockpit of the Pelican and everyone soon followed. "One thing you should get used to is standing up while inside of a moving Pelican, there isn't always going to be enough seats so two of you will have to stand the entire ride." The Drill Sergeant informed.

"I'll stand." Naruto volunteered first.

"Same here." Mathew also volunteered.

"Alright let's get this show on the road Corporal." Drill Sergeant spoke to the pilot of the Pelican.

"Yes sir." Was the female pilot's response.

The Pelican re-ignited it's engines with a mechanical whining noise and in less than two seconds they were already taking off vertically and watching as the Pelicans mechanism turned it into a jet of sorts, and they shot off into the assumed direction of Pain Land.

No one said a word as this was one of the most serious things they have done to date, Drill Sergeant Condor informed them that this is one of the toughest obstacle courses they have at the Academy and that they should prepare themselves for a lot of pain, hence the name Pain Land.

Ten Minutes in flight and the pilot alerted them that in thirty seconds they will be arriving at the drop zone.

When the pilot finished that announcement the Drill Sergeant got up and stood at the entrance of the cockpit while scanning his trainees.

"Listen up and listen carefully, I need you all to take this challenge with the utmost seriousness. I need you to take this challenge and give it more than 110 percent, you need to give this challenge one thousand percent of your effort and the full scope of your emotional energy. This challenge does not only reflect me as your trainer but it reflects you as a person and your ability to adapt and learn and survive. So do your best and pass this obstacle course, I will not wish you luck for you will not need it now or ever from the efforts I have seen put out from you." Drill Sergeant Condor ended his speech and he saw his trainees nod at him with more determination then he had ever seen before.

Sadly they didn't have any more time to live in this moment as the Pelican had landed and the hatch was already opening. Waiting for them outside was a group of nine soldiers decked in clothing similar to theirs and one Drill Sergeant that was standing in front of the group getting ready to meet Drill Sergeant Condor.

Drill Sergeant Condor stepped out of the Pelican first with his trainees trailing behind him and then forming a neat single file line parallel to the other trainees behind Drill Sergeant Stoner.

Both Drill Sergeants walked forward at the same time and shook hands.

"Sergeant Condor, it's been a while since we have seen each other." Drill Sergeant Stoner said.

"Likewise Sergeant Stoner, I've been busy getting this group of trainees the proper training they deserve." Drill Sergeant Condor said with a smirk.

"Oh, and what do you mean by that Sergeant Condor?" Drill Sergeant Stoner said when he had let go of Drill Sergeant Condor's hand.

"It means that my previous methods for training with past groups has failed with this group since they were much more capable and disciplined when they enlisted for the ODST then past groups, so I had to work them into the ground much harder than any group I have ever had." Drill Sergeant Condor said this while still smirking.

"Hmmm, Intriguing looking batch I'll give you that but I have had these trainees for much longer than two weeks so it's best your team doesn't underestimate them." Drill Sergeant Stoner said while scanning Drill Sergeant Condor's trainees.

All of Drill Sergeant Stoner's men consisted of Caucasians and Latinos, and all of them looked like pure bred assholes.

"Sergeant Stoner if you don't mind I would like to skip the pleasantries and start the obstacle course, actions do speak louder than words." Drill Sergeant Condor said with that infernal smirk still in place.

"Why of course Sergeant Condor, if you would all follow me to the beginning of the obstacle course we can immediately get under way." Both Drill Sergeants sped up and walked ahead of the group as they silently followed behind, well not entirely silent.

"Yo, Vasquez, tell me now holmes. This group looks like a single file line of pussies' ehhh." One of the Latinos with a mustache and goatee said.

The one named Vasquez snorted with restrained laughter. "Hell yeah man, especially that blond one, when the hell did they start letting high school students train to be an ODST." Vasquez said with a smirk and moving his head side to side in a seemingly disappointed manner.

Suddenly another one of Drill Sergeant Stoner's trainees walked up to the talking duo during their walk to the obstacle course.

"Whats up my favorite spicks, what are you two hombres talking about besides that fine piece of ass walking in front of us." The trainee said with an excessive perverted leer and a lick of his lips directed at Kate.

"Ay yo shut the fuck up Max." One of the Latinos said.

"Aww shit this fuckin cracker." Vasquez said immediately afterwards.

"What am I wrong?" Max said with a dirty smirk.

"Nah man, we didn't need that shit pointed out to us." Vasquez's friend said first.

"We were talkin bout the pathetic looking group of trainees that Drill Sergeant picked up." He said pointing with a head gesture towards Drill Sergeant Condor who seemed to be in a heated discussion with Drill Sergeant Stoner quite a ways away from them.

"You two better shut your fucking traps before I get the Sarge's attention." Another trainee in front of them cut into their conversation.

"Damn it Tony you're a fuckin mood kill." Max said as he returned back into his place.

This entire time Drill Sergeant Condor's trainees were quiet, even though a few of them heard what was being said by the other trainees they didn't act as Drill Sergeant Condor's words inside the Pelican replayed in their heads.

Naruto especially heard everything that was said but smirked instead of getting angry, those trainees didn't know what kind of team they were dealing with so for now Naruto will be satisfied in his confident opinion that his team will put them in their place.

Meanwhile the discussion between Sergeant's Condor and Stoner was heating up.

"You fucking sack of manure, how can you simply disregard my group because of how they look, what gives you any fucking right to judge them without seeing them in action." Drill Sergeant Condor said with normal voice volume but angrily in context.

"Have you gone senile already Devon, I mean look how young they are, most of them don't even have the muscle mass that my men do. How can you possibly let them stay in the program for this long when they are just going to die out in the field." Drill Sergeant Stoner said quite callously.

"I swear Joshua you're the biggest cum dumpster I know, when all my men and women wipe the floor with your fuckin embodiment of masculinity trainees, we'll see who's really going senile in their age. I told you once and I'll tell you again. YOU have seen the men I have trained before and I am telling you that this group has much more potential than any of my previous trainees ever had. Right now you have the average tough guy trainee that usually enlists in the ODST. But I have different trainees." Drill Sergeant Devon Condor said with his arms crossed.

"Hmm, how so?" Drill Sergeant Joshua Stoner said carelessly.

"I ain't telling you shit, you're not going to care about the shit I have to say anyway, you were never that kind of man." Drill Sergeant Condor said.

"Maybe, but I have always created excellent ODST's that have served humanity well and that's all the UNSC cares about." Drill Sergeant Stoner said as they finally came upon the beginning of the obstacle course that the trainees will run at the same time.

"EVERYONE ON ME, YOU WILL BE DEBRIEFED ON THE RULES OF THIS COMPETITION!" Drill Sergeant Condor ordered out loud to all the trainees.

Everyone converged upon his position and he started the short debriefing with Drill Sergeant Stoner standing slightly behind him letting him do the talking.

"For this competition and training exercise you will have to complete this course as fast as possible by any means necessary, you cannot however sabotage the other trainees. You can work together and do what you ever else you feel is necessary to complete this course . . . any questions!"

"NO SIR!" All the trainees yelled.

"Good, now you will all line up here at this starting line and when I shoot the flare gun you will begin the 10 acre run and crawl over razor field." Drill Sergeant Condor was smirking slightly as these trainees didn't know what they are getting into. All the trainees lined up at the starting line with Sergeant Stoners trainees trying to intimidate the other trainees with menacing stares but Sergeant Condor's trainees were just ignoring them only serving to piss them off.

"BEGIN! (FWOOMP!)" Immediately after he said that word he fired the flare gun and it shot up high into the sky where marines farther down the obstacle course will take notice of the beginning of the competition.

Sergeant Stoner's trainees immediately ran first in a disorganized array of frantic sprinting to beat the competition. While Sergeant Condor's trainees didn't gun it and nodded at each other showing that they will continue to follow their teamwork ethics.

This all happened very fast and once the other trainees ran off they exchanged that nod and ran off as well with Camilla, Kate, Misha and Naruto leading the group. Drill Sergeant Condor's trainees automatically made this formation so the girls will create the speed they will travel at without anyone being left behind. Soon at the speed the girls created they remarkably caught up to Sergeant Stoner's trainees who were looking at them with disdain on their reddened faces. After a couple of minutes of this team on team sprinting face off they came upon a long stretch of mud with barbed wire just inches over the ground, and to top it all of there were Marines on M12 FAV-Warthogs located on both sides of the muddy stretch with the barrels already spinning on the mounted turrets located on the back of the Warthogs.

Both teams of trainees without hesitation dove under the barbed wire, but it seems that Sergeant Stoner's team were too anxious and careless and one of their members got an electrifying surprise from the barbed wires. This made both teams proceed with more caution, while the stun wasn't bad it still left that one trainee twitching as he tried crawling through the mud pit.

Now everyone was crawling through the mud pit with electrified barbed wire, obviously it didn't end there as the Marines prepped the turrets and started shooting live rounds in front of them, on their sides and over their heads but regardless of all this both teams did not stop. Many if not all of the trainees came out with scrapes because of the jagged gravel that paved the 10 acres and the mud crawl they went through, regardless while the trainees from Sergeant Stoner's side left their comrades as soon as they got out of the mud crawl. Drill Sergeant Condor's team waited for each other to finish and ran alongside each other when they were all accounted for. They continued running straight on a now dirt path that was covered on both sides by thick forest.

They all again encountered the other team during their run but not the entire team as they were spread out. Eventually they encountered in odd sight. The dirt road they were on widened significantly and led to a stretch of dirt that was littered with standing metal poles at random intervals throughout the stretch of field, on the other side they could see the continuation of the dirt road. What they also noticed was one of Stoner's trainees twitching rapidly on the ground with a metal wire tied around his frame somehow and it was sending non-lethal amounts of voltage through his system.

"Alright so it's safe to assume that all these metal poles are booby trapped, so let me go first and then follow after me and we can get through this." Naruto said first. Stoner's trainees seemed slightly lost as they didn't know how to get through without being caught in a trap, so they watched Naruto in hopes of figuring it out.

"Be careful Naruto." Camilla told Naruto.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Naruto reassured.

Naruto's teammates had faith in him, knowing deep down that he was the strongest member of their team.

Naruto started the trap run by walking forward normally. He suddenly looked down and noticed a trip wire and pointed to it with his finger. He continued walking forward until he came across another pole that suddenly opened and tried shooting him with Taser rounds which he dodged by crouching when he noticed the mechanism in the pole open up a random opening the pole. He walked some more and reached another pole, having learned about sensors Naruto glides his hand forward and the pole immediately reacted to his presence by shooting the same kind of electrified wiring that caught the first careless trainee that tried running through here, it missed since Naruto's body wasn't within its range.

Just as he was reaching the next pole and the end of this path Naruto stepped on something that started beeping really fast. He jumped back quickly and just in time too as a paintball mine had exploded beneath the surface of the dirt floor he stepped on, he sweat dropped when he saw that. Soon though Naruto reached the last pole in his linear path to victory and glided his hand over it again, this time though little segments opened three hundred and sixty degrees around the pole and Naruto ducked just in time as the poles started shooting Taser rounds in a 360 degree arc. After that though, he passed the pole without worry and turned towards his teammates who were all looking wide eyed at the events that took place.

"Alright follow the same path that I took and watch out for any mysteriously appearing trip wires and mines." With that Drill Sergeant Condor's trainees went single file through the path Naruto took and took his warnings to heart as several times they had to maneuver around paintball mines and step over mysteriously appearing trip wires. The poles they didn't have much of a problem with until some of them started shooting Taser rounds 360 degrees randomly, but Naruto helped out by telling them when to duck.

Soon though they all made it across virtually unscathed and resumed their run while leaving Sergeant Stoner's team in the dust.

Afterward they made it to the next and last obstacle course that was called the sky challenge and consisted of various monkey bars, climbing nets and rock climbing walls each with their own punishments if failure to complete happens. Along with that there were balancing beams that lead to extremely unstable rope bridges that eventually led to a long zip line that ended at a segmented wall they had to climb down from.

With effortless teamwork they completed the sky challenge, even though they were all tired from the previous obstacles they all helped each other as a team when some of them were facing difficulties with certain obstacles in the sky challenge. Naruto only helped when he was really needed though because he was told by Drill Sergeant Condor the importance of his teammates also developing their own independence which worked perfectly.

Once they all finished the Sky Challenge and met at the bottom of the segmented wall, they all ran as a team through the remaining one thousand five hundred feet run and met up with Both Drill Sergeants.

Sergeant Stoner looked at Sergeant Condor with a nasty frown present on his face.

Drill Sergeant Condor openly ignored that and walked towards his saluting trainees.

"At ease trainees, you can rest now." Drill Sergeant Condor said with smirk in place. It took more than a few minutes for the rest of Sergeant Stoner's team to arrive at the finish line. They arrived at random intervals and all of them had torn clothing and were battered and beaten inside and out. Eventually all of them had arrived and they were all still saluting as they waited for the Drill Sergeants comments.

"Your teams efforts are commendable Drill Sergeant Condor." Sergeant Stoner said without any true emotion.

"Unfortunately the same cannot be said about your team, as we had watched through the camera's what each of you were doing and noticed that while my team had excellent teamwork your team completely disregarded the suggestion I gave them in hopes of individually making it to the finish line first." Drill Sergeant Condor said to spite the other Sergeant.

"Of course this will be corrected, it is best you leave now Sergeant as I'm sure your team has some wounds that need to be taken care of." Drill Sergeant Stoner said normally but with clear disdain tainting his facial features.

"Already kicking us out after my team wiped the floor with yours." Drill Sergeant Condor boasted out loud surprising Drill Sergeant Stoner with the unexpected blow to him and his trainees.

"This will not be the last time we will face off Sergeant Condor, trust me." Drill Sergeant Stoner said as he then started walking away with his trainees giving last minute looks of disgust and anger at the other team.

Once they were well away from his team Drill Sergeant Condor turned towards them with a happy grin, yes A HAPPY GRIN on Drill Sergeant Condor's face.

"You all made me very proud today, so proud in fact that I have a special surprise in store for all of you after you answer a very specific question, but let's save that until were back at the base." Drill Sergeant Condor gestured for them to follow him and they did as they finally came upon the clearing where the Pelican landed and was still waiting for them.

They all climbed on and in a matter of minutes they were all back at their temporary home and training establishment called the Montez Military Academy.

They all followed Sgt. Condor back to the cafeteria where he ordered them to eat breakfast and continue the rest of the day as normal. Soon it was time for them to go back into their barrack for rest and as they entered the barrack they saw Drill Sergeant Condor standing their seriously with his hands behind his back.

"Attention trainees." Drill Sergeant Condor said normally to all of them.

"Sir!" They all went into military protocol mode and saluted their superior.

"At ease." The trainees relaxed their postures a bit. "I am here today to ask all of you a very serious question." He scanned their faces and noticed he had their complete attention the way he conditioned them to.

"First I would like to know that you will answer this question of mine with honesty and absolute integrity." Without hesitation his trainees responded.

"Sir yes Sir!" They all replied I unison.

"Alright, well . . . my question to you is, do you intend to complete my training and become an ODST." Again with no hesitation that even surprised the Sergeant the trainees responded.

"Sir Yes Sir!" They all responded in unison, then Mathew stepped forward to comment.

"We have already come so far sir, we aren't going to leave things as is and were going to finish as a team." Mathew said with absolute certainty in his voice.

"This is great news, it seems I placed my hopes on the right people. Well you may be asking yourselves why ask us this, well remember the day of the evaluations. On that day scanners took your size readings and I ordered the perfect ODST armor that will be tailored to each and every one of your sizes and ranges of mobility. I had high hope for you and it seems that they didn't go to waste as I had these made in advance. The reason you may be asking again, its simple really. Now that I know you will pass my training you will begin some training sessions with these pieces of technological armor so you can become accustomed to them and understand the full range of mobility you have when wearing them, you will also learn how to use them and their limits and capabilities. You are the best damn group I have ever trained and I feel like you already deserve these armors to show that in my eyes after beating a more experienced group you guys are already ODST's. Sleep now but tomorrow morning I will pick you up and sow you your new armors. Congratulations trainees, you deserve it." Drill Sergeant Condor left immediately after his speech and left the wide eyed group of trainees just standing their speechless.

Until Naruto broke the silence.

"Damn, are we simply that awesome." This broke the tension and everyone snickered a bit.

"I have to say I did not see this coming." Mathew stated.

"Hell yeah, were so fucking badass we get our ODST armor early, what other ODST can say the same." Jasper said excitedly.

"I have to say, if it weren't for that day we created that introduction circle things would be a lot more different now." Misha commented and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I agree, our teamwork must have stood out the most to the Sergeant and it's all thanks to Naruto, Mathew and Misha." Julius agreed in his own way.

"AWWW man this is gonna be sooooo epic, imagine it guys. Every time we go to the battlefield and were recognized as the elite of the elite and we boost everyone's moral and start pushing back the Covenant, I can already see it Ahhhhhhh!" Kate girlishly squealed in unabated excitement for the future of their career.

"I'm happy and all but I'm still going to bed, even though we beat that obstacle course Sgt. Condor didn't let up on afternoon training." Earl said tiredly.

"Damn my fuckin muscles feel like jelly homie." Ice said to Rob.

"Tell me about it, although the training were getting seems to be harsher than normal I feel myself getting stronger as a result." Rob replied. "Regardless I'm following everyone else's example and knocking out." Rob finished as he walked towards his bed.

"Hah, yea I'm beat." Camilla walked towards her bed with a smile on her face but then frowned when she saw the ladder she had to climb and looked at Naruto already laying on his bed. Camilla being physically weak was still increasingly sore from the afternoon training and she could barely stand on her own legs, she was getting stronger though as her muscle density had increased significantly so even though she didn't look it she was really strong.

'Fuck it I'm too tired to give a damn' Camilla thought carelessly.

"Naruto move over, I'm too tired to go to my bed." Camilla said with that adorable pout that always flustered Naruto.

"Whaa, I-I mean Su-Sure I'll just go to your bed then." Naruto got up and jumped and grabbed hold of the railing that made sure Camilla wouldn't fall off the bunk bed in her sleep, and climbed into her bed.

Unknown to him though Camilla was disappointed as she thought she was going to sleep comfortably next to him. She sat down on the bed with that cute pout still in place and a small blush on her face for even thinking about sleeping next to Naruto.

'Oh well, better luck next time.' She thought. She immediately laid down on the bed with an exasperated sigh, soon she was joined by Chaser who was alone almost all day because he had to stay in the barrack while they went to the obstacle course, he still had freedom to walk into the woods though since he wasn't tied up, he was too smart to be tied up like a common dog that would run away first chance it got.

Chaser laid down at the foot of Naruto's bed and licked Camilla's feet tickling her and making her giggle.

"At least I have you Chaser." Camilla said happily and petted Chaser before laying down herself. "Good night Naruto."

"Good night Camilla, sweet dreams. NIGHT EVERYONE!" Naruto said out loud to everyone else.

"Nighty-Night" Kate said back.

"Peace Out Muthafuckas." Ice replied casually.

"Night." Hunter replied curtly.

"Sleep well." Mathew said sincerely.

"Oi, don't let the monsters get to ya." Was Rileys form of goodnight.

"Yea yea goodnight." Jasper said.

"Ohh shut the hell up Riley." Misha said.

"ZZZZZZZ" Earl was already snoring.

"Good Night." Julius replied shortly.

"Buenas Noches." Rob said afterwards.

Soon the whole gang was asleep and was restfully awaiting what tomorrow may bring. They were surprised by their Drill Sergeant today announcing them as unofficial ODST's and they were ecstatic about their accomplishment in Pain Land today. This group of people had no clue how lucky they should feel that they got such an astounding Drill Sergeant such as Drill Sergeant Condor, who has been training them into the ground since day one and has forcefully had them progress much faster than any other trainee before them. Drill Sergeant Condor was truly proud that he had a hand in training this interesting and capable group of individuals with the determination and drive to accomplish what he had set before them.

Truly he felt that the UNSC should feel lucky once they see his team out on the battlefield, in such a short time they had become ODST ready and they still had months of training left, at least that's what the Sergeant thought.

**Authors Note: BAM! Two chapters in one day, cough up those reviews because you love me. As added incentive and compensation to the four day delay I will also inform you that Things are going to heat up real soon and really really hot. So . . . yeah take a couple of seconds and drop a review on this chapter, and give me some ideas I could integrate into this story. I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND STAY TUNED FOR MORE! Naruto: A New Beginning. PEACE OUT FAMILY!.**


	15. Leveling Up In The World

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 15

**(Date: July 16, 2552. Location: Epsilon Eridani System, Planet Reach)**

**(Reach Surface Location: Montez Military Training Academy, Military Reservation 01478-B)**

At this very moment Drill Sergeant Condor was walking to barrack number 333 for early morning training, only this time he had different plans instead of the regular routine.

He entered the barrack with his eyes closed getting ready to shout his usual good morning.

"WAKEUP TRAINEES TIME FOR SOME TORTURE!" when he opened his eyes he was quite surprised at seeing his trainees already up and saluting him respectfully. "Now that's what I like to see, alright follow me to the armory." He left the barrack again showing no room for hesitation.

They followed him through the main building and entered a hallway that eventually led to another corridor filled with labeled doors. They walked down the corridor until the Drill Sergeant stopped at one room labeled armory.

He input the passcode to enter and when the door opened he walked in followed by his trainees. The armory was huge, it was a room as large as there barrack with lines of shelf's filled with all kinds of UNSC weaponry. They followed the Drill Sergeant to the back of the room where a metal wall was located with segments going through it as if indicating something is hidden behind here.

Drill Sergeant Condor turned around and faced his trainees.

"Prepare to meet your battlefield savior's." After he said this he walked to a panel that was directly in front of him and input some more passcodes.

Suddenly the metal wall turned out to be mobile panels that were concealing what was behind the wall, each panel opened like a door and slid back into the wall showcasing the fresh ODST armor that was hidden behind them. It was a pretty glorious sight to see such cool looking armor, they were all the same besides the fact that some varied in size. Regardless the trainees were awed with the armor, they were all colored black and had the flaming SOEIV symbol on the right shoulder pads. In addition they all had recon helmets with blue visors. In essence these armors looked badass and the trainees couldn't wait to try them on.

"Damn Sarge, this is the best early birthday present anyone has ever given me." Jasper commented first.

"Well then consider it your one and only, your all going to get used to moving in these, your all going to learn how to maintain them, and your all going to learn the advantages you get while having a helmet with a fully operational visor." The Drill Sergeant took silent delight in watching their thrilled faces react to his news. "In addition you will be using these now for your early morning workout sessions, active immediately." Some of them couldn't hold it in when they sighed.

"Well here's a manual about how to put them on and in what order, it's really simple so hop to it and meet me in your barrack when you're all done." Drill Sergeant Condor left them all alone in the armory without any advice and only a manual.

"This is one of the coolest things I have seen so far." Naruto commented with an awed voice, still mesmerized by the sheer awesomeness that these suits project.

"Well I saw the manual and it's like the Drill Sergeant said, it ain't hard to put on. You just gotta put on the jumpsuit that has all the appropriate clamps and hooks and BAM! You're wearing the embodiment of badassery." Jasper said while looking at the suits.

"Hey look, this one has a sticker with my name on it." Rob said as he walked up to one of the suits that had a small white sticker on the left shoulder pad. "I guess you guy's should look for yours as well, except Mathew, we already know which one belongs to him. HAH!" Rob grabbed the suspended pieces of his armor and took them to a bench. He took off his woodland camouflage pants and left his white t-shirt on and proceeded to put on the full body suit that had attachments where the armor pieces would go. Everyone soon followed his example with the girls going to a more private area to put theirs on.

Sooner rather than later they all had their armor and converged on a single position in the armory to meet.

"Damn son, I feel so fucking unstoppable in this armor that I wish the Covenant was here just so I could fucking cap their asses." Ice said while moving both of his arms and hands in front of his face testing the mobility and the feel of the suit.

"I'm sure these would have felt heavier if we wore them in the beginning of our training." Kate commented.

"Awww man, I wish I always had one of these." Naruto said while bouncing one his toes and throwing some punches here and there.

"They do make you feel unique." Mathew also added.

"Well come on mates, you know how the Sarge gets when he's kept waiting to long." Riley reminded everyone.

"Damn Riley, we were all still having a moment." Earl said while looking at where Rileys voice came from within the group.

"You know were going to need some form of identification so we don't get confused, like painting a certain color on the armor or something." Julius input his own valid point.

"Hey guys we should really go now, we could talk about your idea with the Sarge later Julius but for now let's not keep him waiting any longer." Rob cut in.

"Agreed." Camilla said this and started walking towards the exit followed by everyone else.

Soon they made it back to the barrack feeling like a boss the entire way there.

Once they entered they saw Drill Sergeant Condor there waiting for them.

"So . . . how do you all fell wearing that armor?" The sergeant said with a smirk.

"If there were to be a Covenant invasion right now I feel like our team would be sufficient enough to make them run with their tails in between their legs, sir." Hunter answered for the entire team basically.

"Hell yeah what he said." Misha agreed.

"Nah, ya'll niggas could hang back while I take the entire invasion force by myself. Cuz that's how much of an unstoppable gangster I feel like." Ice said in a very cocky manner.

"Well ODST armor does this to recruits, it's a mental disease that no psychologist can cure due to how badass it really feels like to be in one of those suits." Drill Sergeant Condor commented. "But I'm going to make you into even more effective badasses by making you feel like this armor is just your second skin." Drill Sergeant Condor said while smiling widely. "SO GET TO TROOPERS, DOUBLE TIME IT TO THE OBSTACLE COURSE! I'll catch up in a bit." Without hesitation everyone started running along the dirt path to the obstacle course with Drill Sergeant Condor right behind them now on his mongoose.

Soon the day was over and the trainees were more tired than they have ever felt before. Twice they had to train in those suits today and twice Drill Sergeant Condor denied them the liberty to use the air coolers located inside the suits armor. When he said he wanted them to get used to it he meant it. So now the trainees excluding Naruto; were all lying down in their beds groaning slightly from their sore muscles, waiting for sleep to come so the nasty nutrient packed food could kick in and they wouldn't have to feel like this in the morning. Naruto himself was just sitting on the side of his bed twirling a kunai in his index finger.

"That's it!" Jasper yelled out. "Naruto simply is not a human being, all those in favor say Aye" Jasper said while laying down.

"AYEEE!" Everyone besides Naruto chorused at the same time.

"And those opposed say nay." Jasper said to be fair.

"Nay." Naruto said meekly.

"Opposition overruled. Naruto you are hereby declared as non-human, I would also like to announce that if he starts shooting energy beams out of his hands no one is to be surprised, all in favor say aye." Jasper was being really casual and comical about this but Naruto for the first time in the academy was sweating bullets and not out of fatigue but out of a fear.

"AYE!" Everyone chorused tiredly again.

"And those opposed." Jasper said now smiling out of enjoyment.

"Are you being serious about this Jasper?" Naruto tried not to sound nervous.

"In a way I am being serious Naruto, it simply is not normal for us to have two training sessions in one day while wearing ODST armor, and get super tired and jelly muscled only for you to look like you just had a walk in the park. Seriously man now that's just plain suspicious." Jasper was now sitting on the side of his bed overlooking the resting form of Earl and straight at Naruto.

"Well it's like I said before it was all because of my ninja training beforehand." Naruto answered truthfully.

"I still feel like that isn't justifiable enough." Jasper said with a small glare and a frown.

"Fine, I'm from a different dimension, is that good enough for you." Naruto said with a full blown grin.

"You know what yeah, now it all makes sense. HAH! Good one man but in all seriousness what kind of training did you really go through?" Jasper asked, even though everyone was almost ready to sleep they were also listening in on the conversation.

"Well I did start training heavily when I was four years old." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Damn dude, what you lived in the woods or something for you to be doing that at such a young age?" Jasper asked although not to seriously, just in a probing manner.

"Actually yeah, I'm an orphan and when I lived at the orphanage they kicked me out at a young age cuz I would always play pranks on people." Naruto half lied.

Jasper's eyes widened along with everyone else that was pretending to be asleep.

"I . . . I'm sorry I didn't know." Was all Jasper could say.

"Of course you didn't know, I never told you until now." Naruto said while smirking.

"Shut the hell up man . . . well anyway, I guess if you started at a really young age it should explain you're endurance, but still it's almost inhuman." Jasper added.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Naruto said in an attempt to diffuse the conversation.

"Well, talk to you tomorrow I'm off to bed. Peace out Naruto." Jasper said with a small nod of his head, and then proceeded to lie down and pull the covers over himself.

"Yeah, Goodnight" Naruto said slightly melancholic in manner.

Soon everyone besides Naruto fell asleep.

'I don't really feel like sleeping right now, I guess I could meditate or something.' Naruto thought to himself. He went into the meditation stance taught to him by the great elder sage toads at Mt. Myoboku and in a matter of seconds he was already in sage mode.

'Woah' Naruto thought as he felt the natural surroundings and the natural energy that seemed to fill this planet. He achieved sage mode just as fast as he would back in Konoha which is surprising to him considering all the settlements on this planet, but then he mentally justified it as having a lot more people than the elemental nations and it was a larger planet from what he learned in class with Mrs. Frankenfield. Reach had a bunch of land masses while his planet had one large super continent and no other known land masses.

As Naruto continued to revel in the feeling of nature's power he decided to use his sensory powers on his teammates.

'Damn, this sucks. I guess because they never used their chakra their coils locked in enough just to stay alive and operate. I was hoping I could show them how to use it at some time.' Naruto though sadly.

"**Seeing as they have went hundreds of years without discovering it's existence I would say they have evolved to not need them at all, and only produced enough for motor and brain functions. I bet were you to even try and get a child to learn it would be all the same.**" Kurama intervened on Naruto's own thoughts.

'Yeah I guess you're right Kurama.' Naruto thought. 'Ugh there's really not much to challenge me right now so I'm off to bed. Goodnight furball.' Naruto said while smirking outwardly.

"**If I weren't behind these bars when you said that I would have already been chewing on your burnt corpse like a piece of beef jerky.**" Kurama said calmly which was scary from the seriousness in his voice.

'Yeah sweet dreams to you to.' Naruto said back sarcastically. Soon he himself also fell into the mental confines of sleep, waiting for what tomorrow may bring.

**(Date: July 17, 2552. Location: Epsilon Eridani System, Planet Reach)**

**(Reach Surface Location: Montez Military Training Academy, Military Reservation 01478-B)**

Today went by just like yesterday, with the excessive lethargic feeling of overused muscles and the need for rest that accompanies it after a hard day of training and learning.

It was late in the afternoon when Drill Sergeant Condor made his way into the barrack without any previous warning of his arrival.

"Trainees, Attention!" He yelled out moderately.

Even though everyone was tired as hell with the exception of Naruto yet again they all still got up as quickly as they possibly can and stood in front of their bunk beds while saluting.

"I have some bad news regarding our war efforts and the Covenant that I feel you should all hear." Drill Sergeant Condor said normally while standing with a neutral look on his face. Everyone's eyes widened slightly at this while they were still at attention, this is the first time they were ever being debriefed on the current events of the Human/Covenant war.

"At ease" everyone relaxed their postures after dropping their salutes. " It has come to my attention that the Covenant has attacked Sigma Octanus IV, I was informed by ONI that they were after some kind of religious artifact. Miraculously the planet and its seventeen million inhabitants were not glassed because the attacking Covenant force tried following after some UNSC vessels that reclaimed the artifact before they can. Thus Sigma Octanus IV was spared."

"Sir!" drill sergeant Condor's attention was drawn to Kate. "How recent was this sir?" Kate asked in a subdued tone.

"This all happened today trainee." Drill Sergeant Condor said honestly.

Everyone was relieved they didn't have to hear another human colony was destroyed by the Covenant but judging by their outward nuances they were still angry with the Covenant. This was shown by the shaking fists that portrayed Naruto's anger and the stony faces of Mathew and Ice and the rest of the trainees.

"I'm going to be honest with you all, you're going to have to work as hard as possible to get stronger because I don't think we might have months of training anymore. There is a very real possibility that that time frame was cut in half and gods forbid even more. So I need you all to go that extra mile and try your hardest to become the best damn ODST's you can be." Drill Sergeant Condor was also very stony faced but that's the only way you're going to know if he's angry or not for he has always been able to hold his composure in any situation that deems it necessary.

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone responded in unison.

"Excellent, now everyone rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Drill Sergeant Condor said cryptically. When he said that he left the barrack without another word leaving the trainees to think more on what he said.

"Shit, the Sarge is right, we better start giving it our all because if the Covenant is actively searching for these artifacts then there's bound to be one here on Reach." Rob informed his teammates.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Earl commented as he walked back to his bed. "Regardless I'm going to bed, I don't like the tone of voice he used when he said we had a big day tomorrow." Earl commented with a droopy eyed expression.

"Yeah, baldy's right." Kate said while smirking with that same droopy eyed expression.

"Ohhhh were doing nicknames now, well than Kate if I'm baldy your cheeks." Earl said once he laid down and got comfortable.

"Ummm why am I cheeks." Kate asked slightly peeved.

"Cuz uh dat fine ass yo momma gave yah girl." Ice said while looking at Kate as he was laying on the bed with a toothy smirk on his face.

"Ugh whatever I'm going to sleep." Kate said exasperatedly.

"Night everyone!" Naruto said.

"Night!" Oddly everyone said this at the same time but no one paid it any mind.

**(Date: July 18, 2552. Location: Epsilon Eridani System, Planet Reach)**

**(Reach Surface Location: Montez Military Training Academy, Military Reservation 01478-B)**

When Drill Sergeant Condor walked into barrack 333 he already saw his trainees were prepped and ready for training, at the moment they were just talking.

"Attention!" With practiced ease everyone stopped what they were doing and stood in front of their bunk beds with a stiff posture and the military salute. "At ease." They all dropped the salute and relaxed their postures only slightly.

"Today we will be performing another joint exercise with Drill Sergeant Stoner's team, he has informed me that he will like to begin the war games and has also informed me that he has given his team ODST armor for training purposes just like I have with you. So as a result I told him I did the same, we will be going back to his sector to initiate the war games where you will be utilizing a forested area that has been specially constructed for these war games . . . any questions?" Drill Sergeant Condor briefed them.

"What weapons will we be using?" Of course Jasper the gun fanatic asked this.

"You will be using regular paintballs and wherever you're hit you must stop using that part of your body unless it's a kill shot, in addition there will be paint grenades." Drill Sergeant Condor said seriously. "Any other valid questions?" he asked.

"I didn't quite understand if you implied that we will be using our ODST armor?" Misha asked.

"Yes, to make it clear you will be using you're ODST armor, if anyone has any other questions it must wait until we get in the Pelican, suit up and meet on the track field." Drill Sergeant Condor left the barrack without any room for more questions until the specified location.

While everyone was putting on their armor some were thinking out loud.

"Can't wait to cream those smug bastards again." Earl said out loud.

"Hell yeah, they were saying really mean things about all of us back when we were in pain land." Naruto agreed.

"Did you hear anything in particular Naruto?" Camilla asked neutrally as she put on her arm gauntlets.

"Well I don't like to use this kind of word but one of them did say we look like a single file line of pussies. That pissed me off." Naruto said with a frown on his face as he locked on his chest plate.

"Well you all may think this is a bit queer but I kind of take that as a compliment." Riley said with a shrug, everyone stopped for a moment to look at him.

"What the fuck." Ice commented.

"Do you mind explaining yourself Riley?" Mathew asked as he put on his helmet.

"Well yea of course mate, well ya see, the way I see it is that you know when one bloke see's another bloke doing something bat shit crazy or brave or some dumb shit like that." Everyone nodded hesitantly. "And that one bloke said, hey man you got some balls doing that shit, and the other bloke is like yeah man you saw that. Well I think it's stupid, because when a woman does something brave or bat shit crazy they don't say ohhh man you got some pussy, that's just not right mate. SO my point is what people are saying when someone does something brave is, ohhhhh man you got some flimsy reproductive organs that only take a single kick to bring ya down."

"Damn as weird as this is it's starting to make sense." Rob commented.

"So men have the flimsy reproductive organs that is used in context with being brave while woman have the tougher reproductive organs that is used in context with cowards. It just doesn't make any sense mate." Riley said with a wave of his arms and a shake of his head as if presenting his point.

"Shit Riley that made so much sense it scares me, so what you're saying is that you're a pussy?" Ice asked with a weird look on his face while he was holding his helmet with his right hand.

"Damn straight I'm a tough ass pussy mate, I mean what does a ball sack do when ya put it in water . . . it shrivels up and hides within itself mate. Are ya starting to see the contradictions mate?" Riley asked seriously.

"Hah haaa, you go ahead and stay on that wave nigga I'm gonna continue to debate this in my head." Ice said with a smirk at the end followed by putting on his helmet.

"I swear that's one of the weirdest conversations I have ever heard in my life." Naruto said with a dead pan stare at nothingness.

Within a couple of minutes everyone was up and moving to the Pelican waiting outside with their ODST armor donned on.

"Damn look at all of you, even Pussy's turn into badasses when they wear the armor." Drill Sergeant Condor said from the Pelican hatch as he watched them walk towards it.

"THE CONTROVERSY!" Riley yelled out randomly.

"The hell…" Drill Sergeant Condor muttered to himself.

Once everyone was in the Pelican Drill Sergeant Condor made the signal for the pilot to take off, and off they went as the Pelican picked up speed and everything it traversed went by in a slight blur.

"Hey Sergeant Condor." Camilla spoke up to catch his attention from the cock pit.

"What is it trainee?" Drill Sergeant Condor asked while looking at the person who said it.

"Are we going to be facing the very same men that we did in pain land?" Camilla asked.

"Actually yes, I thought I made this clear already." Drill Sergeant Condor said with a frown on his face.

"Yes I know but they are a team of nine while were a team of twelve, is that fair for something like the war games, I mean the obstacle course is understandable but there is an advantage to greater numbers." Camilla retorted respectfully.

"Ah yes, there will be three veteran marines that will join their team for equal grounds fighting, I'm sure that even though they have the experience advantage if you guys are clever enough you can win." Drill Sergeant Condor advised.

"Count on it Sergeant." You can't see it because of the helmet but Camilla was smiling. 'This is what I've always wanted, finally something productive, something that will get me recognized, and something that will allow me to help others to a greater degree.' Camilla thought to herself.

Within a couple of minutes they had arrived back at the Military Reservation sector where pain land and the war games are held at. They landed and just like last time Drill Sergeant Stoner was there waiting for them with his trainees and three Marines standing behind him. His trainees were also decked in ODST armor while the Marines had their own armor that was colored in desert camouflage and they looked slightly bulkier.

Drill Sergeant Condor stepped out of the Pelican hatch first followed by his trainees and both Sergeants saluted each other.

"I told you Sergeant Condor, we will be seeing more of each other again and here we are. My men kept pestering me for some kind of rematch with your trainees saying they really didn't get a chance to display their own skills." Drill Sergeant Stoner said with his head raised slightly and his eyes closed about halfway and a smug smirk was also plastered on his face.

"Of course, I never doubted you in that regard Sergeant Stoner. Now would you like to show us the way to the war games zone so we could get this show on the road." Drill Sergeant Condor said seriously without a hint of emotion on his face that made Sergeant Stoner frown.

"Well it seems like your eager to lose today Sergeant." Drill Sergeant Stoner said trying to at least get a rise from the stony faced Sergeant Condor.

"No, I'm eager to see what my ODST's in training are capable of now after refining them for half a month." Drill Sergeant Condor said without his expression changing.

"Fine, follow me and I would lead you to the split." He said this as he started walking. This time Drill Sergeant Condor stuck a bit closer to his team while he let Sergeant Stoner take the lead. "One team will take the left road while the other team takes the right, each starting point has its own advantages none greater than the other. When a team arrives at one starting point they are to shoot a flare located in a locker that has been bolted to a wooden pole at the entrance of their starting point indicating that they are ready, and when the other team does the same the war games will begin. Let it also be known that we will be watching your progress on quad rotor drones that will be flying above you, do not disable them or you will be disqualified." Drill Sergeant Stoner informed everyone. "Regardless this is a no holds barred game, you can use everything to your advantage besides the drones of course and you are to stay within the playing field, that is all." He finished.

In less than a minute they had converged on the split dirt path that indicated the separation of both teams to their starting points

When no one was looking Kate had turned on her com's system and enabled sound dampeners on her helmet.

She created a link with the rest of her team and communicated what she had in mind.

"Hey guys, turn on your sound dampeners." She whispered.

Everyone pressed a button on their suit that allowed this and then they enabled voice command.

"Hey what's up cheeks?" She heard Earls voice through the interior speakers.

"Shut the hell up baldy I don't have time for this, when that DS tells us to go we should all make a run for it to the right, that way we can get a head start and analyze the terrain better." Kate told everyone.

"That's a good idea Kate, everyone should do what she said, understood." Mathew's voice echoed in everyone's internal speakers.

Everyone agreed in their own way and then bought their attention back to Drill Sergeant Stoner.

"….and in addition to that if you are to sneak up on someone do not maim them, you must incapacitate them through un-harmful means or through killing gestures like a knife on the neck, when this happens the opponent is to immediately give up no questions asked and head back to their teams starting point until the game is over." Drill Sergeant Stoner scanned his lethal audience. "Is that clear?" He asked sternly.

"SIR YES SIR!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Good, you may begin to head to your starting points where you will find the necessary equipment inside of a shed." Drill Sergeant Stoner informed lastly.

While Sergeant Stoners team started walking slowly with the veteran Marines leading the pack, Sergeant Condor's team broke into a dead sprint towards their starting point.

"What the hell got into them?" Max asked out loud to no one in particular.

"I don't know man but I do know that this isn't a race hah!" Vasquez commented on his question.

"Hey, I'm only gonna tell you shit heads once, do not underestimate the enemy, it's just plain dumb and reckless." Tony said from in front of the two without looking back.

"Yeah yeah" Max waved him off.

Back with Sergeant Condor's team.

"There, I see the wooden pole. Jasper you grab the flare while we look at the shed." Kate ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Jasper said pompously.

This right here shows the progress they have made so far, they are listening to each other's opinions and they are working as a team, they also just ran for a couple hundred feet without even breathing hard while wearing ODST armor.

"I'll scan the terrain." Misha volunteered.

"Alright let's go." Kate said as a starting point in their own team's mission.

Jasper stopped at the wooden pole at the entrance while everyone ran passed him and opened the metal box taking out a orange plastic one shot flare, he immediately shot it into the sky ejecting a red flare that showcased there early arrival.

Kate afterwards ran up to a white aluminum shed that had manual sliding doors, she opened the shed and was delighted to see all the blue colored paintball guns and a shelf full of paint grenades that were colored white and were modeled after the UNSC's fragmentation grenades.

Everyone stocked up while they waited for Misha to come back from her scanning vantage point. After thirty seconds she had all the information she needed and walked up to the shed taking her gear as well.

"Alright listen up, from what I could tell they have a snipers vantage point at their starting point so were starting on low ground, but we have good hiding places to shield ourselves from their view, I even saw marksman platforms built on some trees closer to our position, I don't know if they will be useful but they could prove well for a distraction if needed. Plus they have better cover points and could push forward far faster than we can to them, they most likely will take this advantage and underestimate us a little bit, if not they also have the option of leaving some sharpshooters on higher ground while the more up close and personal guys move up."

"Wow, that was a lot of useful information you got from just thirty seconds of scanning." Rob commented on Misha's ability.

"Yeah my dad taught me how to always assess the situation quickly." Misha said with a nod.

"Alright they shot their flare everyone get into a hiding position as fast as possible." Naruto told everyone since he was facing away from the shed and his peripheral was close to the sky range of the other teams staring point.

The entire team complied silently and followed after Naruto down the small hill that lead to the beginning of the playing field for them. Everyone took a varied position a good distance away from their starting point while Naruto being the fastest person on the team went ahead and hid himself in one of the trees that contained a marksman platform. He was standing atop a large branch that was five feet in the air away from the unprotected platform and simply waited behind the trees camouflaging leaves for a sign of the enemy presence.

Back with Sergeant Stoners team.

"Alright the plan is simple." One of the Marines started first once they shot their flare. "Two men are going to stay on high ground while we split up into two teams of five and take the left and right flank, it seems we have the most cover to hide behind and if we cover up both of our flanks they can't surprise us, alright lets go." Ordered the un-named veteran marine.

And without debate the ODST's in training on Sergeant Stoner's side obeyed.

As the entire team was moving down their hill dotted with various cover spots, two men Vasquez and another unnamed stayed in the middle of the hill behind a cracked concrete barricade.

As the rest of their team progressed down the hill they finally came upon a point where the ground evened out.

"Alright Rick on me, Martinez you stay with the other group, you three also come with me were taking the left flank." The same unnamed Marine ordered his known comrade and three ODST's in training. The team split into two groups of five covering both left and right flank.

The playing field was very wide littered with craters blown up husks of vehicles and concrete barricades along with knocked down trees and trenches that can be crawled through.

Back with Drill Sergeant Condor's team.

"Alright guys I see em, I saw ten of them split into two groups of five and now they're seemingly covering their flanks, and I can't see the two missing members of that team." Naruto informed everyone from his position by talking through the com's system.

"From what you see what do you suggest we do?" Naruto heard Camilla ask through her com's system.

"Hmmm, alright Mathew you're almost directly under me, I input some trajectory directions and a waypoint on your Heads up Display, you're going to throw a paint grenade on that trajectory and run as quickly as you can towards the deepest trench I can see which is what the waypoint is, in the meantime this short distraction will allow Misha to sneak up and scout any sharpshooters ahead. Misha stay within the gaming perimeter as you move through the trees and bushes located on the perimeter, but also move into cover when the option presents itself."

"Understood" Mathew said.

"Got it" Misha came afterward.

"On my mark you start the plan Mathew, in the meantime I will rendezvous with the rest of the team behind the fallen tree behind Mathews destination. Copy?" Naruto asked.

"Copy" Everyone answered back.

"Alright and ready . . . MARK!" Naruto signaled.

Mathew immediately went into action, he threw the paint grenade towards the designated trajectory and heard a series of surprised yells. During the distraction he ran from his hiding spot into the trench in front of the fallen tree seconds after a small explosion sound followed by a splattering sound.

"DAMN IT!" Already one down from that grenade.

Simultaneously when Mathew ran forward Naruto jumped onto the marksman platform and immediately jumped off converging on his predetermined rendezvous point where some of his team members were already waiting. Soon the rest of them were all there.

"Everyone, the split teams are about to move up again, I suggest suppressing fire." Misha told everyone.

"You heard her, SUPRESSING FIRE!" Naruto yelled as he got up from his cover and started shooting randomly past various other cover points along with the rest of his team.

With Drill Sergeant Stoners team.

"Shit! I need the two sharpshooters on the hill to move up, were pinned under heavy fire and we need a bead on their position." One of the Marines names Rick ordered.

"Got It!" He heard Vasquez say over the com's.

Vasquez and his partner started moving up and noticed the location of where the rain of paintballs were coming from with their vantage point.

"Alright we see em, sending you trajectory data now for a grenade barrage." Vasquez informed.

Suddenly,

(SPLAT) . (SPLAT) Two red colored paintballs impacted both him and his partner in the head, both shots came from their right flank.

"SHIT!" Vasquez yelled while throwing his paintball gun on the floor.

"Goddamnit!" His partner yelled out as well.

They scanned the area where the rounds can from and saw a helmet peek out from the bushes located on their flank, the ODST in training gave them the peace sign and got out of the bushes to move in behind the rest of their teams men.

"How the hell?" Vasquez asked questioningly.

"Any day now trainee, it's only a matter of time until they grow bold and charge us, WE NEED THAT TRAJECTORY DATA NOW!" Rick ordered only to receive no response since by all means Vasquez and his partner were dead.

"Shit their both out of the game somehow." Max said over the com's while the sound of paintballs bursting around them and on their cover was happening simultaneously.

"What now?" Martinez asked over the peppering of the opposing team suppressing fire.

"Shit we need to cause a distraction of our own somehow." The leading Marine said.

Meanwhile.

"Alright, right now I'm hiding behind a warthog and I can see most of the team scattered in different areas of cover, sending grenade trajectory data now." Misha used the voice command to order her V.I.S.R what to do and sent the trajectory data to everyone's heads up display.

"Alright pick your targets people." Jasper said as he got up and shot randomly.

"Aight, me, Riley, and Naruto can take the scattered muthafuckas on the right, this nigga Mathew could take the middle, son you got the perfect angle on this pocket group of niggas a couple of feet in front of you, and the rest of ya'll niggas can take over the left flank." Ice felt like a fucking crime boss ordering his people around.

"Yeah what Ice said." Naruto agreed. "Lets do this on my mark again, help us out with any stragglers Misha." Naruto ordered.

"Will do." Misha complied.

"Alright, ready . set . MARK!" Everyone through a grenade at very close intervals and they noticed some of the opposition jump out of cover out of reflex and those were the ones peppered by Naruto and Ice's combined assault while Riley exhausted his grenades on any trajectory point that wasn't used or that he deemed didn't have enough grenades thrown at.

"Surprisingly I got two stragglers retreating through a trench under a fallen tree, I got this though." Misha informed everyone.

The last sounds of the battle field were Misha's two precise shots towards the emerging heads of two ODST armored trainees.

(Fwoomp, Fwoomp) That was the sound of the paintball exiting the barrel being propelled at 500 feet per second by compressed tanks of CO2. (SPLAT,SPLAT) "Fuck" "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" and that was the sound of two pissed off ODST's getting shot in the head and be marked by red paintballs.

"Damn, that was so easy it was sad." Earl commented after a couple of seconds of radio silence.

They saw Misha pass the two ODST's in training on Sergeant Stoner's side, and they noticed the faceless glare that they gave her when she passed them. She eventually arrived at their location.

"Wow that was fun . . . what now though?" Misha asked calmly.

"Now I think we go back to the beginning where we left the Sergeants." Rob answered for them.

"Yeah let's do that." Camilla agreed.

And that was the anti-climactic but victorious ending for Drill Sergeant Condors team as they all jogged back to the splitting teams point of the game.

Soon they all met up with the opposing team and the Drill Sergeants.

"I had faith you guys would win again, impressive teamwork by the way, never ceases to amaze me." Drill Sergeant Condor complimented them.

"(Sigh) Yet again you're team beats my supposedly more experienced one, and by an embarrassing landslide they won. I'm very disappointed in all of you, they weren't training to be ODST's for as long as you were and yet you still lose with all the strategy's and counter-strategies drilled into you're heads, although I will be a bit more lenient on you since you still lost with veteran Marines on your side, regardless that doesn't make up the fact that you all barely put up any resistance, that was the most pathetic war game I have ever seen. In fact I repeal my leniency, you should all prepare your self's for even more intense training because of this embarrassing failure." Drill Sergeant Stoner scolded his team.

"Well Sergeant Stoner I'm off now, I need to see to the continued training of my team, don't need em going soft on me now." Sergeant Condor started to walk away when he was suddenly verbally stopped by Drill Sergeant Stoner.

"Sergeant Condor, I'm interested now, what is it you see in this team of yours?" Drill Sergeant Stoner asked with that same up tilted head and slightly closed eyes pompous type look.

With his ODST's walking ahead to the Pelican while conversing, Drill Sergeant Condor stopped and without turning around he answered Sergeant Stoner's question.

"Willpower, Determination, Teamwork, quick critical thinking and lastly is the bond they have all developed by going through the same hell." He answered and started walking away again without stopping and soon stepped on the Pelicans outstretched hatch and walked towards the co-pilot seat while passing two of his standing ODST trainees, most likely Naruto and obviously Mathew again. The hatch closed immediately shrouding the team and the Sergeant behind the metal doors of the aerial vehicle and within a moment's notice took off into the sky headed towards the track field located in front of the Montez Military Academy.

Thus when they arrived Camilla and Naruto were greeted by Chaser, and without warning Drill Sergeant Condor Yelled at them to get their asses moving to the obstacle course like they do every morning, and with this the rest of the day's routine continued until eleven out of twelve trainees laid down In bed passed out from fatigue. With Naruto staying awake a little bit and playing with Chaser for the dog's sake since no one has had time to play with him only feed him or pet him while he went off on his own or joined them while they were doing aerobic exercises.

Soon Naruto joined everyone else in dream world and this was the ending to another day.

They continued the same routine with some variety here and there until a very special day arrived with unexpected packages from ONI's research labs.

**(Date: July 23, 2552. Location: Epsilon Eridani System, Planet Reach)**

**(Reach Surface Location: Montez Military Training Academy, Military Reservation 01478-B)**

For five day's straight the ODST's in training would go to the simulation rooms after class to learn how to pilot different UNSC vehicles in various 3-D interactive simulations with the exact platform and control system every vehicle had.

They learned how to drive warthogs effectively, they were taught all the driving mechanical nuances of driving the M808 MBT-Scorpion, they even learned how to fly a UH-144-Falcon.

If necessary they will be able to use these vehicles whenever available, right now though they didn't have their official UNSC licenses to pilot any of those vehicles were they in a combat zone, but you're supposed to get those at the end of training.

In addition to this the simulations had extensive data in piloting T-32 RAV-Ghosts and T-26 GSA-Banshees, although they had complex looking controls and language they were quite simple and easy to use, these were the only two Covenant vehicles the Academy had enough information on to pilot and drive them safely, they were still researching the other vehicles to put them on simulations as well but theory suggests they aren't any different than the Ghost or the Banshee.

At the end of the second grueling training session of the day as they were walking back to the barrack with Drill Sergeant Condor leading the way for some reason, A Pelican suddenly appeared in the horizon. Soon it landed and the Drill Sergeant gestured for everyone to continue following him.

When the Pelican landed and the hatch opened a Marine soldier came out while pushing a wheeled crate. He left the crate a short distance away from the main building and walked up to Drill Sergeant Condor. He took out a PDA and asked him to sign at the X for verification and also handed him a stylus.

"Is this the weapons cache I ordered from the ONI research facility?" Drill Sergeant Condor asked for his verification.

"Yes sir, everything is there." The courier soldier verified.

"Good job soldier." Drill Sergeant Condor freely complimented.

The Courier Marine Saluted and thanked him, then entered the Pelican again and left.

"Hey mind telling us what's in the box Sarge." Jasper asked first since he heard the words weapons and cache.

"No I do not mind, in fact come and take a look for yourself." Drill Sergeant Condor said as he walked up to the elevated crate on wheels.

Everyone followed and crowded around him and the crate as he prepared to input a passcode to automatically open the crate. He input the code and suddenly the hissing sound of depressurization and the cold and visible CO2 that accompanies it escaped from the confines of the crate as it slowly slid into several segments making it look like a portable store shelf with candy lining each row, except instead of candy these rows were lined up with different Covenant weapons.

"Hooooleeeeey Shiiiiaaaaat." Jasper said first.

"Goddamn, ONI's salvaging Covenant weapons?" Ice asked rhetorically.

"It seems so." Rob answered regardless.

"For the rest of the day you will familiarize yourself with what we have available here, there are manuals and I will be assisting and supervising all of you as you attempt to learn how to use Covenant weaponry, if you are to run out of ammo and you see one of these on the floor from your last kill, pick that shit up. I encourage you to look at Covenant troops as mobile weapon caches." Drill Sergeant Condor educated his team. "A Soldier has to be flexible and versatile in their use of weaponry, with the knowledge of how to use these it will save your lives and countless others on the battlefield, understood?" He asked for clarification of people listening to him.

"SIR YES SIR!" They all said in unison.

"Good, now one of you take this and push it towards the shooting range." Drill Sergeant Condor ordered.

"I got it sir." Naruto volunteered since he wasn't tired.

Drill Sergeant Condor started walking with Naruto trailing behind him and the rest of the team trailing behind Naruto as they made their way to the shooting range. Once their they stopped at the white table where Naruto threw his explosive tagged shuriken.

"Alright, I will go over what we have." He took out a small sidearm looking Covenant weapon. "This little bird shit right here is a real nasty killer just like every other Covenant weapon, they as in ONI named this thing the T25 DEP-Plasma Pistol, it has two very prominent uses, one you can hold the trigger to shoot an overloaded plasma round at an enemy with energy shields and it will completely leave them vulnerable to weapons fire because one overloaded shot of this completely drains their shields, TWO! And the most important in my opinion, you can shoot an overloaded shot at any enemy vehicle and it will act as an electro-magnetic pulse disabling the vehicle for a couple of critical decision making seconds." He put down the pistol on the white table. "Second gun I have here is the weapon of choice for those energy shielded bastards, the elites, they call this one the T25 DER-Plasma Rifle, it has a high rate of fire and is perfect for bringing down enemy shields or mowing down a group of grunts, but don't get too trigger happy or this piece of shit will give you plasma burns from overheating." He placed the Plasma Rifle next to the pistol.

"Now I'm sure you have all heard of the pink suspenseful evil that is called the needler, right?" His trainees nodded. "Good, I didn't feel like explaining that one." He set it down with the other two Covenant firearms.

"Now throughout the years it wasn't that hard to collect these pain promising weapons favored by the Brutes. They call this crap the T25 C-Spike Rifle and as it's name implies it shoots super-heated spikes of unknown material. It also has an attached melee weapon because the brutes are always up for an up close and personal fight." He placed the Spike rifle down as well with the other Covenant weapons that now littered the white table.

"Last and definitely not least is the Terror inspiring T1 APG-Plasma Sticky Grenade, the name said it all folks."

Everyone took a gun from the cache and examined it themselves.

"I will go over the manual with you guys and we will not sleep until you are able to at least shoot the damn things."

So for the rest of the day Drill Sergeant Condor had his team learn how to use a few forms of Covenant weaponry and succeeded in teaching them how to use it and to the greatest effect. He told them the other capabilities each weapon might possess like the plasma pistols capability to leave a Jackal defenseless and without its energy shield gauntlet. By the end of the day they knew how to use each of the guns displayed along with the couple of plasma grenades that ONI provided for training purposes.

Soon the day ended though and everyone immediately fell asleep without even saying goodnight, Naruto himself was mentally exhausted from the learning he had to do in Mrs. Frankenfields class and then the hands on introduction to Covenant infantry weaponry. So he also succumbed to sleep quickly, throughout the last few weeks he had made new bonds and learned many things that never would have existed in his dimension until maybe the far future, he even acquired an awesome suit that he hoped to keep until the day he found a way back to his dimension so he could show it off to his friends and granny Tsunade, also in case they didn't believe his story when he got back, and with Naruto's drive and determination he will go back . . . eventually.

**Authors Note: OH MY GOD! All you halo fans out there know (dat its about ta go doooowwwwn) DROP A REVIEW IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY AND IF YOU ARE GETTING JUST AS EXCITED AS I AM! IF YOU HATE MY STORY SO FAR DROP A REVIEW ON ME ANYWAY, I ACCEPT FLAMERS WITH OPEN ARMS FOR THEY ARE CRITICS WITH GREATER AND MORE SPECIFIC NEEDS! Regardless stay tuned for the next installment OFFFFFF Naruto: A New Beginning, and all my followers and people who favorite this story also take the time to review. I LOVE ALL OF YOU! DimensionalJumper zoning out, PEACE OUT FAMILY!**

** PS. IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME IF MY WRITING IS GETTING SLOPPY. THANK YOU.**

**PSS. Bacon is god.**


	16. The First Mission

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Halo or Naruto.

Authors Note: This chapter took a little longer to write because it is my longest chapter thus far, also all you halo fans that have played halo reach would recognize that I'm using the first mission as a baseline for my story, do not fret my readers, I will continue to be as original as I can but I need help sometimes and another form of help that I have come across is your reviews. So don't forget to review at the end of this chapter, Thanks.

**(Date: July 24, 2552. Location: Epsilon Eridani System, Planet Reach)**

**(Reach Surface Location: Montez Military Training Academy, Military Reservation 01478-B)**

It was very early in the morning when Drill Sergeant Condor received the daily reports from ONI Sword Base that keep him and his ODST training academy up to date. He ignored all the other reports of security risks and insurrectionist moles and directed his full attention on a UNSC property violation. He read the report and nodded to himself when he realized a training opportunity had arisen.

"Edna" Sergeant Condor called his office assistant from one of his intercoms.

"What can I do for you sir?" He heard the young voice of his assistant through the speaker of his office intercom system.

"I need you to patch me through to ONI Sword Base." Sergeant Condor answered.

"Right away sir . . . okay your on channel 3, sir." Edna connected Sergeant Condor to a secure communication line.

"Thank you Edna." Without waiting for a response Sergeant Condor switched the Communication channel from 1 to 3 and he waited a couple of seconds for the static interference to subside.

"Drill Sergeant Condor, how may I assist you today?" A strong voice that belonged to a middle aged man was heard through the com speakers.

"Lt. Manson, I need you to connect me with the person who is in charge of ordering investigative troops to the Visegrad relay outpost, I have an important request to make."

"Hold on . . . alright I have authorization to connect you to Colonel Holland, reconfigure your channel to 7 for a direct link communication." Lt. Manson informed.

"Thank you Lt. Manson." Without wasting time Sergeant Condor switched his channel to 7 and was immediately connected to Colonel Holland without any static interference.

"This is Colonel Urban Holland, to whom am I speaking to?" The deep voice of the Captain resounded of the walls of Sergeant Condor's office.

"Drill Sergeant Devon Condor, sir" Sergeant Condor replied respectively.

"Ahhh Devon, it's been a while since I've heard from you, why so formal?" Colonel Holland asked.

"You know how it is Urban, military protocol and all that good stuff has been conditioned into both of our minds." Sergeant Condor said slightly sarcastically

"That's very true, but still we both went to Corbulo at some point so you and me have a different relationship compared to the rest of the people under my command." Colonel Holland reminded.

"Great now you're creating waves of nostalgia . . . heh, remember that fight me and you had in the middle of a simulated fire fight, by the time the other Drill Sergeants came to put an end to it they found us both out cold on the floor." Both Drill Sergeant Condor and Colonel Urban Holland were grinning in remembrance.

"I can't even remember what we were fighting about." Colonel Holland said.

"I think I started it because I was pissed off at you're battle strategy." Sergeant Condor said amusedly.

"HAH! Ha Ha Ha Ha" Colonel Holland let out a boisterous laugh that died down into a chuckle. " Yea I remember now, but I apologize for this, were gonna have to cut it short Devon, we can talk later but I have some very important business to attend to soon." Colonel Holland explained.

"I understand." Sergeant Condor empathized.

"What was it you needed Devon?" Colonel Holland asked.

"Well I was trying to contact the person in charge of the Visegrad relay outpost incident and it turned out to be you, what I want to know is if you already have someone scheduled for an investigation on that area?" Drill Sergeant Condor asked.

"Well, you're lucky this is within you're jurisdiction, to answer your question, yes I already have a team of Spartans ready to investigate where all the noise is coming from." Colonel Holland informed.

"Spartans? Don't you think the higher ups in ONI are going to pester you for a misallocation of valuable resources, I mean you could have just sent a squad of Marines." Sergeant Condor replied confusedly.

"The problem is I did send a squad of Marines as soon as I learned of the Relay's connection flat lining, but we haven't heard from them for four hours so we assumed the worse, you may think that a team of Spartans is overkill but if I recall correctly a insurrectionist group pulled this same stunt in Harmony to cut off our eyes and ears and they stole two freighters from dry dock, I can't let something like that happen again." Colonel Holland said with the utmost seriousness.

"Understood sir, but back to what I was getting at before I knew of your Spartan team, if you are not aware already you will be now, I am currently training an elite group of ODST candidates and I was hoping to send them off on that mission as a training mission with your authority, I have never gone through such great lengths as this for ODST training before because I never had such promising candidates." Sergeant Condor informed.

"Interesting, if what you say is true than maybe I could pull back the Spartans and replace them with your team, I know for a fact that no academy trainer would do this without reason and consideration of his trainee's skills." Colonel Holland thought out.

"I would be very grateful if you could do that for me Urban." Sergeant Condor said.

"(Sigh) I want to do what you asked but the risk is very high Devon, the possibility of doing what you want is slim to none." Colonel Holland said in a slightly repentant tone.

"Crap . . . what if? . . . What if we sent both teams under the guise of a joint operation, I'm sure that would work." Sergeant Condor said hopefully.

"Hah! Didn't you just finish telling me that sending Spartans on a low caliber investigation was over kill, now you want me to send a fire team of Spartans and a squad of ODST's. Now that's just laughable." Colonel Holland said in amused tone of voice.

"Come on Urban, I'm trying to give my team a real field experience and if they are being ordered around by Spartans then I'm sure this would prove to be a good training exercise for them, besides if you do this I'll owe ya one." Sergeant Condor said pleadingly.

"(Sigh) You and me both know the bad blood that exists between Spartans and ODST's, this mix up still might not be a good idea." Colonel Holland said, still hesitant.

"I assure you that, that is not the case with my ODST's, only the lemmings in the ODST branch follow that tradition without even knowing what truly happened, and to top it all off they are the most capable group of individuals I have ever seen excluding the Spartans, you should give them a chance to shine Urban and when you do you won't regret it, I promise you that." Drill Sergeant Condor finished his argument with that last attempt hoping it would be enough.

"Fine, I'll give them a chance, but if they screw up I'm pinning this on your head Devon." Colonel Holland acknowledged.

"They won't screw up and you won't regret this, never have I had such faith in a group such as this . . . and thank you for trusting me." Drill Sergeant Condor said seriously.

"Back to the matter at hand, now that I have authorized you're group I need you to prepare them for a Pelican pick up in fifteen minutes. The current time is 0600 hours and the Spartans are meeting up in a small communication outpost an hour from now on the border of Visegrad, tell your team to go fully equipped, there is the possibility of hostile resistance which is why I was hesitant to give your rookie team this assignment, you will also inform them that the entire team of Spartans are in full operational control of this mission." Colonel Holland debriefed.

"Thank you Urban, and hey who knows, they might prove useful to that Spartan team of yours." Sergeant Condor said with a smirk.

"Who knows . . . well I'll talk to you when I can Devon, I got another channel I need to switch to, hah and its ONI, maybe they are gonna pester me like you said." Colonel Holland said amusedly. "Goodbye Devon." He said this in a friendly manner.

"We'll catch up later Urban." Drill Sergeant Condor replied and when he finished the channel was cut off and there was only static.

He got up with purpose and walked very swiftly to barrack 333 where his favorite trainees were still blissfully unaware of what he was about to drop on them for today's training exercise.

Sergeant Condor walked through the flap and without any hesitation alerted his trainees to his presence.

"ATTENTION!" He said in his loudest voice.

As practiced but with more sluggishness everyone peeled themselves out of bed at this godforsaken hour and got up to perform their most crisp salute possible on such short notice.

"SIR YES SIR!" Everyone replied in unison.

"At ease" everyone dropped the salutes and relaxed their stiff postures, some of them even sighed because of how comfortable they felt, but then the immediate strain of getting up had them feeling lethargic had left them yawning. "That was pathetic, if I had the time I would have drilled all of you one hundred times on getting out of bed and saluting you're superiors, fortunately for you there are more pressing matter." Drill Sergeant Condor noticed a couple of them snapping out of it slowly as they stretched and reawakened their bodies.

"You all have eight minutes to get prepared and fully uniformed in your ODST armor, along with real deployment equipment, that means weapons of choice in the armory, meet me on the track field when you're done, GET TO IT TRAINEES!" Everyone scrambled to their lockers and started putting on their armor quickly, some finished faster than other's. Right now the ODST candidates were running on auto-pilot as their brains only registered what the Drill Sergeant was saying, soon though when they all made it to the armory and got their weapons of choice did they start mentally waking up.

Riley, Earl, Ice, and Rob all picked up the regular loadout of an M6G-Magnum and a MA37-Assualt Rifle along with two grenades. Camilla and Kate being the self-appointed snipers picked up the SRS99-Sniper Rifle for long range and a MA37-Assualt Rifle for close and middle range along with two grenades. Jasper, Hunter, Misha and Julius all picked up the M392 DMR Rifle and a M6G-Magnum along with two grenades. Mathew and Naruto both picked up a M392-DMR Rifle and a M45 TS-Shotgun along with two grenades. In addition Naruto had his ninja pouch strapped to his right leg and above his right leg on his waistline sat a holster with a M6G-Magnum.

In short this team was ready for war.

Within the time limit they made it to the track field and ran into a Pelicans open hatch where Drill Sergeant Condor was already waiting for them in front of the cock-pit.

"Let's go!" With that signal that Sergeant Condor gave, the pilot gave the console a slight push and the Pelican was already off the ground and flying in the air. "It's obvious that you are thinking what the hell is going on and where are we going, well allow me to explain." Drill Sergeant Condor started. "You may ask me questions at the end of my debriefing." He informed.

"To begin with I have had you all authorized to join on an official mission as a training exercise, but I do not want you treating this as a training exercise, I want you treating this as is If it was a suicide mission with all of your teammates lives on the line, in other and less extreme words you are to treat this assignment with the utmost seriousness and professionalism, failure is not an option." Drill Sergeant Condor said with all the seriousness he can project.

The trainees all had their eyes widened within the confines of their helmets.

"We are currently headed towards a small farming village in Visegrad, where you will meet up with a fire team of Spartans and perform a joint investigative operation that they are in full control of. You will listen to every word they tell you and you will obey every single command they verbalize to you, IS THAT CLEAR!" He yelled out for verification.

"SIR YES SIR!" They all yelled back in unison, even though they were listening some were having a little bit of trouble processing that they will be working with the legendary and revered Spartans.

"Good! In addition to everything I have told you, you are to be mentally prepared for a hostile attack for this is a likely situation, you will do what you were trained to do and follow the specific orders of the Spartans when given. I have high hopes and absolute faith that you will not fail me, that is why I have went through such lengths to provide a team of trainees with such a mission as this, you will all learn from this and you will grow . . . Now, any questions?"

"Sir, just to make super, ultra, positively clear, you said a joint operation with a team of Spartans, right?" Kate asked disbelievingly.

"Yes trainee, I did say that, any valid questions." He indirectly jabbed her intelligence.

"Yes, can we get some more details about this assignment, like what exactly are we investigating for and why?" Mathew asked.

Drill Sergeant Condor told them most of what Colonel Holland told him about the flat lining of the Communication Relay.

"Is everything clear now?" Drill Sergeant Condor asked after answering Mathew's question.

"Sir yes sir!" They all said in unison.

"So no other questions?" He asked just to make sure.

Everyone waited for a couple of seconds for someone to speak up, but no one did.

"Good, in another half hour we would already be in Visegrad and you will all meet the Spartans in a small Communications outpost on the border of Visegrad, I will be leaving you all in their care until the end of the mission where they will give me a report on your performance, understood?" He asked.

"Sir yes sir!" They agreed.

Soon the thirty minutes was up and they were already passing over a long stretch of land that had a single dirt road meandering through it. As they followed along this path they eventually caught up to two UH-144-Falcons in the air and one transport warthog on the ground. It was now approximately 7:28 when the Falcons landed and the Warthog stopped at the small Communication outpost. The Pelican with the ODST trainees also landed outside the small base.

"Alright trainees, you'll stay here while I'll help the Colonel debrief the Spartans." Drill Sergeant Condor got out of the opened Pelican Hatch and walked towards the base just as a Spartan with white armor and a recon helmet like the ODST's also stepped out of the passenger seat of a warthog and walked towards the base ahead of Drill Sergeant Condor after saluting him briefly.

"Contact with the Visegrad Relay was lost last night, all signal flat lined at twenty six hundred hours, I responded with trooper fire teams which has since been declared as MIA." Colonel Holland informed a Spartan with blue armor and his helmet off showing his tan face and military style cut hair.

"And now you're sending us?" Spartan Carter asked rhetorically.

"The Office of Naval Intelligence believes deployment of a Spartan team is of gross misallocation of valuable resources, but I disagree." Colonel Holland said just as the Spartan in white armor entered the small base.

"Commander?" A female Spartan with light blue armor and a robotic right arm said. Her name was Kat. She was trying to get Carters attention to the new Spartan.

Another much larger Spartan wearing orange and red armor turned towards her location and noticed the new Spartan.

"So that's our new number six?" His deep voice reverberated, all the Spartans eyes were now on the white Spartan labeled as six and they watched as he stepped up to their commander Carter who is one. This Spartan was Jorge.

"Kat, you read his file?" An intimidating Spartan with an EVA helmet that had a ghostly skull painted on asked, he was also sharpening his kukri knife on his shoulder pads as he asked this. This one's name is Emile.

"Only the parts that weren't covered in back ink." She answered.

"Anyone claim responsibility sir?" Carter returned his attention to Colonel Holland.

"ONI thinks it might be the local insurrection, five months ago they pulled a similar job on Harmony, hit a relay to take out our eyes and ears then stole two freighters from dry dock, that cannot happen here, Reach is too damn important. I want that Relay back online Noble One." Colonel Holland ordered Spartan Commander Carter.

"Sir, consider it done." Carter reassured.

"Then I'll see you on the other side." Colonel Holland responded.

"Sir." Carter replied as he walked away from the monitor.

"Colonel Holland" Everyone re-directed their attention to Drill Sergeant Condor who was waiting for Colonel Holland to finish debriefing Spartan Carter before he made his presence known.

"Sergeant Condor, glad to see you here" Colonel Holland responded.

"Of course, wouldn't want to miss the party." Drill Sergeant Condor said while smirking as he made his way to the computer monitor and was now standing in front of the monitor that Carter was just at communicating via video feed.

Carter turned his attention back to Colonel Holland.

"Is there something else I need to know?" Carter asked Colonel Holland.

"Yes, I failed to mention this earlier but I have authorized a joint operation between your team and Sergeant Condor's ODST candidates." Colonel Holland briefed additionally.

"So were baby sitters now?" Kat asked out loud.

"Essentially yes, but Sergeant Condor urged me to give them this opportunity as a training mission with the elite and more experienced Spartan team, he has high hopes that they will learn and grow from this experience and he has also informed me of their impressive capability to work in perfect cohesion and also how even before they were trained they were already just as capable as a regular Marine." Colonel Holland explained.

"That's pretty impressive if you ask me." Jorge commented.

"No one asked you big man." Emile responded to his comment.

"So, do you think this is too much for you to handle Commander Carter?" Colonel Holland indirectly goaded him.

"No sir, I'll make sure they learn a thing or two during the mission, are they aware that I have full operational control?" Carter responded.

"And then some, I told them that you and your Spartans are all higher ranking so anything you ask they are to perform, in addition they are aware of the risks and do not need to be debriefed on this mission." Drill Sergeant Condor told them.

"Good, about how many ODST's are we talking?" Carter asked Sergeant Condor.

"A squad of twelve highly skilled individuals that hold no grudges or ill feelings towards Spartans and they are all emotionally stable and conditioned to follow orders without hesitation, also I believe that if the situation were to call for it you might be impressed with some of their individual skills." Drill Sergeant Condor replied informatively.

"Perfect that puts me more at ease until I actually field test them . . . is there anything else I need to know about Colonel Holland?" Carter asked the monitor with Colonel Holland's face on it.

"No, the mission is now a go Carter, Sergeant Condor, we'll talk later. Holland out." Colonel Holland ended the transmission with a nod.

"Lieutenant" Carter faced away from the monitor and Sergeant Condor and turned to look at the white armored newcomer.

"Commander sir." The white armored Spartan responded.

"I'm Carter, Noble team's leader, that's Kat-Noble 2, Emile and Jorge Noble 4 and 5, your riding with me Noble six." Carter informed the newly named Noble Six.

Kat, Emile, and Jorge all walked out during this interaction followed by Sergeant Condor, then Carter and Noble Six stepped out as well.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Lieutenant, your stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled, me I'm just happy to have Noble back up to full strength." Carter said as they were walking towards a Falcon that was parked next to a Pelican.

"Commander Carter!" Drill Sergeant Condor caught Spartan Carter's attention as he was about to enter the Falcon.

Carter walked the short distance to the Pelican where Drill Sergeant Condor was waiting for him with the Pelican hatch open.

"Yes what is it Sergeant Condor?" Carter asked as he was facing the Sergeant with his full height and armor, helmet included.

"I would like you to briefly meet my team of ODST's." Sergeant Condor said with a small smirk.

Every single one of them got up excluding Mathew and Naruto since they were standing already, and saluted Commander Carter respectfully.

"It's nice to meet all of you, my name is Carter, I need all of you to create a link to my helmet so we could share data easier." Carter issued his first order to the ODST candidates.

"SIR!" They all acknowledged and did as asked.

Carter did the same. "Alright I uploaded the tags of my Spartans, if they feel like it they will introduce themselves regardless . . . ok good I have you're tags as well, now when we look at each other the tags should pop up above someone's head on your HUD. Now, you will be taking specific orders from me since I am the Commander of the entire operation and team, but also when one of my Spartans orders you to do something that is Command specific from what I ordered, you are to follow for it will always be to the benefit of my Command or the mission itself, is that clear to all of you?" Carter asked with Commander mode in full swing.

"SIR, YES SIR!" They all acknowledged in unison.

"Good, the mission is now officially in progress, I'll see you at the landing zone." With that Sergeant Condor and Commander Carter exchanged miniscule pleasantries and Carter was off to his Falcon again without interruption.

Sergeant Condor also entered the Pelican and sat at the passenger seat in the cock-pit.

Commander Carter entered the Falcon and resumed his break down of what he wants from Noble Six.

"I've seen your file, even the parts the ONI sensors didn't want me too, I'm glad to have your skill set, but were a team, that lone wolf stuff stays behind. Clear?" Carter asked Noble Six.

"Got it, sir" Noble Six acknowledged.

Just as the Falcon was taking off a Spartan with green armor and a small piece of green fabric around his helmet area welcomed Noble Six.

"Welcome to Reach." Jun greeted. Then they took off the ground fully with the Pelican full of ODST trainees trailing behind them slowly.

Back inside the Pelican the ODST trainees were conversing moderately among themselves.

"Honestly I half expected a Spartan to be anti-social or something but that Carter guy seemed pretty cool." Jasper commented.

"Yeah same here." Hunter agreed.

"Looks like were not gonna need those armor indicators so we don't get confused, you know since we all have tags floating above our heads now." Julius reminded everyone.

"These suits just make life easier mate, not like that low tech stuff the Marines get." Riley commented on Julius's statement.

"Hey if you look out the Pelican's hull you can see the other's Spartans name tags, you can't really see who it belongs to but still, those are some pretty normal names."

"You all make it sound like they're desensitized machines or something." Naruto commented.

"Well, when you hear the rumors and how efficient and brutal they are in the battle field those kinds of misconceptions start popping up." Rob put in his two cents.

"I guess you're right . . . I can't wait to see what the rest of his team is like." Naruto said excitedly.

"Don't start getting too excited trainees; remember what I told you, the utmost seriousness and professionalism." Drill Sergeant Condor reminded them.

"Yes sir." They all replied normally.

After about an hour of flying they were starting to cross mountain faces that ended on the ocean, along with that they saw these odd double helix structures that are comparable to slightly compressed DNA strands and were colored white, they were also spinning slowly.

Within the Falcons Noble team suddenly made a Com connection with Sergeant Condor's team, they purposefully made their conversation known.

"Listen up Noble team, I also patched through Sergeant Condor's team as well, were looking at a downed relay outpost fifty clicks from Visegrad, were gonna introduce ourselves to whoever took it out and then Kat's gonna get it back online." Spartan Carter spoke to everyone through the linked com's system.

"Get me under the hood Commander." Kat retorted to his order.

"Sir why would rebels want to cut off bridge from the rest of the colonies?" Jorge asked curiously.

"If you get a chance maybe you could ask em Jorge." Carter replied.

As they got closer to the spinning white structures Kat informed the team of something troubling.

"Sir, we just lost our signal with HQ." Kat informed.

"Can you link us through any back up channels?" Carter asked.

"Searching . . . Nada, can't say what's jamming it." She answered confusedly.

"You heard her, dead zone confirmed, Command will not be keeping us company on this trip." Carter told everyone.

"I'm lonely already." Emile said sarcastically.

"Hey, how are you ODST's holding up back there." Jun asked out of the blue.

"Were fine sir, just waiting patiently for something to happen." Earl answered for everyone.

"Good, hey you guys don't hold any ill will towards us Spartans right?" Jun asked this because he wasn't in the debriefing room with the other Spartans and Sergeant Condor.

"No of course not" Camilla answered sincerely.

"We all think it's a stupid grudge that holds no merit, it's as if the ODST's who follow this tradition are the type of people that need someone to target their anger on, its unfounded and doesn't make sense." Mathew elaborated.

"Oh wow, that's great; we'll all get along just fine then." Jun replied back as they were flying by houses that were built on the edges of the mountains and then they made a sharp turn and flew over them.

As they were about to land on a clearing Jorge points out something in the distance.

"There's the communications outpost." He pointed out to a large satellite behind a valley that was pointing at the sky.

"I'm picking up a distress beacon." Kat informed.

"It could be the missing trooper's, alright Team, let's get ready to move out." Carter told everyone. "Put us down on the bluff."

The Falcons landed first followed by the Pelican as they landed on a high grassy clearing that descended towards another house where the distress beacon was located.

"Sergeant Condor, I need you to give me a team designation." Carter asked Sergeant Condor.

"Hmmmm, call them . . . The Rookie Twelve." Sergeant Condor's grin was about to split his face, especially when he heard Naruto almost choke on his own spit.

'Damn, am I gonna keep running into coincidences like this during my time in this dimension?' Naruto asked himself as he was now having a nostalgic moment as he stepped out of the Pelican and onto solid dirt ground, he was remembering his moments with the Konoha Rookie Twelve and laughed silently to himself as he remembered some really fun joint missions he joined on with most of them.

"Rookie twelve it is, I input you're designated numbers chosen at random, from now on I will call you by Rookie and then your designated number." Carter informed. "For example, you there" He pointed at Naruto. "You're Rookie nine; I'll probably just call you nine since you're not on the same numerical spectrum that my team is in, one through six." Carter told him.

'Seriously, Kurama are you noticing this or are they just simple coincidences?' Naruto thought to himself. "Sir yes sir." Naruto acknowledged.

"Good, you'll see the rest of your numbers on your Heads up Display." Carter told the rest of them. "Alright, Noble Team move out, Rookie team stay behind us as over watch, the more eyes we have around the better chance we have at spotting an attack." Spartan Commander Carter ordered. "Stay focused and watch your sector's, Sergeant Condor I can take it from here." Carter informed.

"Heh, make sure they all come back with some form of knowledge and experience of how military operations are run, they're skilled, all they need now is a real field test . . . I'll be back for all of you when the mission is declared officially over, understood team?" Drill Sergeant Condor spoke to them through the Pelicans com's system.

"Sir Yes Sir." They all responded back.

"Good, now focus and do what Commander Carter orders you to do." And without another word the Pelican disappeared into the sky along with both Falcons, except the Falcons were on a closer standby as they were going to be needed later, Spartan Jun stayed behind on one of the Falcons as aerial over watch.

Noble team moved down the hill very quickly and was already at the end of the hill in a matter of seconds as they came upon a vehicle wreckage outside a civilian farmers home. The Rookie twelve right behind them.

Everyone stopped outside the farmer's home where the vehicle was a burning husk, The Spartan with the E.V.A helmet and skull painting drawn on the outside, named Emile, moved up to a pile of wood that was once a crate pallet. He lifted the debris and grabbed hold of a red device.

"Found the Beacon." Emile said blandly as he stood up and through it towards Kat for her examination.

"Make out any I.D?" Carter asked Kat.

"Negative, but it's military." She answered.

"So where are all the troopers?" Jorge asked in a slightly confuses manner.

"Ummm, excuse me but isn't there supposed to be some explosive residue, I mean this so far points to an insurrectionist attack but there isn't any residue of any UNSC archived weapon grade." Jasper's voice resounded within everyone's helmets.

"I was going to ask the same thing myself." Kat said as she curiously crouched on the ground in search of any kind of miniscule evidence.

"Noble Three, can you confirm any amount of E.X Residue in the area." Carter asked Jun since he was able to scan the entire area using a special camera located on his helmet.

"Hmmm, negative sir." Jun replied.

"Huh, plasma maybe." Emile said, giving everyone a concerned expression at what his statement implied.

"Can't be, not on Reach." Jorge said with disbelief lacing his voice.

"Did he say plasma?" Kate whispered to herself.

"That shouldn't be possible, at least not yet." Earl tried reassuring himself and in extension everyone else.

"Prepare your self's for anything, we could be dealing with insurrectionists that still have modified weaponry from the Kig-Yar scheme on the rubble colony." Carter informed everyone of how Insurrectionists had made trade deals with the jackal race and used the tech the jackals gave them to modify UNSC weaponry, the Jackals were trying to use this as an opportunity to find more human colonies by going over the data that the insurrectionists had on their ships.

"I find myself hoping that that's what we're dealing with." Mathew said without any real optimism.

"You're not alone on that one." Jorge agreed with him. Emile walked around doing some more visual scanning.

"There's a lot of blood on the ground closer to the entrance." Emile commented.

"Alright, Noble team, Rookie Twelve, let's move out, there's nothing more to see." Carter ordered as he left the area and started jogging down another hill while being followed by both teams to a hill that split off into two roads, one that went to the right and was open for passage and one that curved to the left that was blocked by a large metal gate.

"Smoke at the next structure boss." Kat pointed out towards the other side of the metal gate.

"Circle west and we'll check it out, Noble team you have permission to engage, but be selective, we don't need to telegraph our presence, Rookie team same goes for you unless there is an obvious hostile presence aiming to kill us, shoot it but if there are other means of handling them more quietly, try doing that first." Carter ordered both teams.

After that both teams took the path on the right side and started walking along a road that was built on the mountain side, as they were swiftly walking two screeching Moa's ran out from that direction and towards the teams, both Moa's circled around the team avoiding them.

"Those things look like ostriches." Naruto commented randomly.

"Hey Naruto remember that stew I made you when I found you and you were really hungry?" Camilla asked Naruto for verification.

"Oh yeah, you called it Moa stew or something like that, it was pretty good." Naruto admitted. 'Not as good as ramen though.' He comically told himself mentally.

"Well those were a pair of Moa's we just passed." Camilla informed Naruto.

"Huh, they look pretty normal to eat, kinda like chicken, when you told …." Naruto was suddenly interrupted by Emile.

"You know one thing about rookies is that they make a whole lot of radio chatter." Emile commented on them, implying that they were still on air and that both teams were listening to their conversation as they walked along the road that narrowed down to a passage that then led into a stairway towards another Farmer's home that was built on the edge of the mountain.

"Heh heh, sorry." Naruto sounded a little a sheepish.

"It won't happen again." Camilla reassured quickly.

They came upon the entrance of the Farmers home once the narrow stretch of passage had ended.

"Noble Six, move into the house, go in quiet, were right behind you." Carter ordered their newest member.

The Spartan entered slowly with his MA37 assault rifle aimed directly in front of him as he swept the house with his vision and walked towards an exit that led to the front of the civilian farmer's home.

Suddenly they also came into contact with the Falcon Jun was on and Jun himself as he had come off the Falcon to report his findings from his aerial scanning.

"Sir, I'm detecting heat signatures on the house ahead." Jun informed everyone about the other home that was seen once they exited the farmer's home they entered and swept for any enemies.

Suddenly the sliding doors of the farm home opened and a civilian came out quickly with his hands up in the air in a subdued fashion while spouting words in a different language.

"Move!" Emile yelled while pointing his shotgun at the civilian. "On your knees now!" He said quickly and forcefully.

"They're not rebels, they're farmers." Jorge clarified for Emile. "Look at them."

"Ask them what they're doing here." Spartan Commander Carter ordered Jorge.

"Mit kresh diken?" Jorge obeyed the order and asked the question in the same language they spoke.

"Halum miktuken halien." The civilian farmer answered back nervously.

"He said he's hiding sir." Jorge translated to Carter. The civilian took one step forward and he franticly continued to explain to the best of his ability.

"Sen dai rit tokama, sen hos sudum shikolloasai raviche." The Farmer continues to speak in his native tongue.

"He said last night, he heard screams, gunfire, stopped around sunrise, he said something in the fields . . . killed his son." Jorge translated when the farmer finished the rest of his explanation.

"He said something." Carter emphasized the word something.

"Commander be advised, I'm reading heat signatures directly east of your position, Over." Jun's voice was heard once more as he had left some time during Emile's excessive force session, and was doing aerial scans once more.

"Copy, Jorge, get them back inside." Carter acknowledged Jun's assessment and reacted accordingly by keeping the civilians safe from a possible fire fight.

"Hon monton betelly, gerink." Jorge said out loud and the farmer entered his home again with all the civilians there waiting for him, and they closed the door for safety.

"Alright let's move out, Jun was kind enough to put a waypoint on our HUD's." The Spartans jogged down another hill followed by the rookie team as they made their way across a small white bridge fit for vehicular crossing.

"Noble Team, Rookie Twelve, I need you to double time it to that location, let's go!" He ordered and started sprinting at a moderate pace that everyone followed along with.

The came across many rock formations on the mountains surface and entered another dirt path that seemed to lead towards another farmers home, they entered the home eventually and found the gruesome sight of a dead and mutilated marine that was hanging on the wall, along with another sprawled out dead on the floor.

"Damn." Emile commented.

"Fill me in Commander, what do you see, over?" Jun asked.

"We've got military casualties, two of the missing troopers . . . looks like they were interrogated, its messy." Carter informed Jun. "Let's keep moving." He ordered as he walked up to a entrance in the home and entered a large room that split into another room and a ramp.

Suddenly some sounds were heard in the air vents.

"That's not normal." Naruto commented.

"No, it's not, keep an eye on your motion trackers." Carter told everyone. In the meantime as they slowly made their way through the house, Naruto reached into his pouch and took out a Kunai with his right hand while holding his Shotgun with his left hand. He continued walking alongside Mathew as they were the ones taking point for the ODST's in the house. Soon they came across another exit that led to the outside where another stair case was located and was going towards another farmer's home they had to go through.

Suddenly Naruto pointed his Shotgun to the vents that were to his right on the roof of the farmer's house they just exited. He had noticed and felt the movement on his motion tracker and with his ninja skills.

"Sir, we were being watched." Naruto informed Commander Carter.

"Just keep moving forward, were headed towards the location Jun provided for us." Carter told Naruto as they entered the other farmer's home in a single file line with Noble Six and Emile taking full point while Riley and Earl covered the back of the line, as they were entering the next home they would perform sweeping motions with their MA37 Assault Rifle's pointed towards both buildings roofs in case something decided to start watching them again.

"Thermal's clean Commander, Rookie Nine must've imagined it." Jun said over the radio.

Naruto snorted, knowing what he felt was real. Regardless he continued to walk in front of his team with Mathew at his side and was silently watching how the Spartans would move and sweep the area with just a glance and continued to move on. Suddenly Jun's voice was heard over the radio again.

"I see movement, outside your structure." Jun informed them hastily.

"I need everyone to take defensive positions immediately; I'm getting signs of movement all over my motion tracker." Carter told everyone.

Jorge immediately went towards the exit of the structure and he covered himself on the wall beside the exit, he leaned towards the exit to safely take a peek at the exterior surroundings and noticed something he was hoping he didn't have to see so soon.

"Jorge what did you see?" Carter asked Jorge, Spartan Jorge just ignored him and stood at the entrance with a lethal stance that showed he was ready to strike at this very moment.

"No . . ." Jorge said in disbelief as he stood at the exit of the farmer's home. "This can't be . . . NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"JORGE!" Carter yelled towards Jorge.

"RAAAAAH!" Jorge hefted his large machine gun turret and started spraying the outside surroundings of the structure.

"What's going on?" Misha asked as she was crouching under a window after Carter ordered them to take defensive positions.

"I don't know it looks like that Spartan just lost his marbles." Riley commented from behind her.

"Is he shooting at the rebels?" Hunter asked from in front of Misha.

"G-guy's" Everyone heard Jasper's quivering voice over the radio.

"What is it Jasper?" Kate asked curiously.

"It's, it's the . . ." Jasper didn't get to finish as something impacted the glass that Misha, Riley and Hunter were hiding under and shattered it.

"JORGE GET BACK HERE NOW, THAT'S AN ORDER!" Carter yelled at Jorge as he was still exhausting his weapons ammunition on the as of now, assumed enemy.

Emile had enough of Jorge and tackled him towards cover and away from the entrance as the enemy decided at this point to attack his previous position with deadly force.

The first assault started with green blobs that went past the entrance and hit a wall making them melt instantaneously and as an after effect they expanded and created an electro-magnetic pulse disabling the nearby Spartan's shields momentarily.

"Shit my shields are down!" Emile yelled In surprise.

"Ugh mine too." Kat seconded his annoyance.

"Damn, I'm sorry Commander . . . I just, I couldn't control myself when I saw them." Jorge told Spartan Commander Carter with regret filling his voice.

"It's okay Jorge, next time pay more attention to my order's, you could have gotten killed." Carter told Jorge quickly and seriously.

"Yes sir." Jorge agreed.

"GET AWAY FROM THE! (BOOOOM!)" Emile didn't get to finish his sentence as an explosion of some sort flash melted the wall he was hiding behind and he was blown back from the force, the only thing that saved his life was the halfway point his shields regenerated to.

"EMILE!" Carter yelled out towards his comrade.

"I'm fine sir, (cough) just a little scratch." Emile reassured.

"Alright no more sugar coating it." Carter said as he peeked over the wall and through the window. "There's no going around it, the Covenant is on Reach!, I repeat to all who think they misheard. THE COVENANT IS ON REACH!" Carter yelled that last part loudly and with the utmost seriousness.

"THOSE FUCKERS ARE HERE!" Ice peeked over the window too and had to duck quickly as he saw a damn Jackal on the roof of a shed. "OH SHIT, THESE MUTHAFUCKA'S ARE ATTACKING US, OHH HELL NO!" Ice yelled out angrily as he was getting ready to rampage on the Covenant force attacking their position.

"Calm down rookie and listen to my orders, me and my Spartans are going to charge through and direct their fire towards us while you all get them while they're distracted, this should be a simple task for a team of ODST's, is that clear soldier!?" Carter ordered and asked for clarification from Ice and in extension the Rookie Twelve.

"Yes sir!" Ice said forcefully and with seriousness he only displayed while training.

"On my mark, are all of you ready?" All of the ODST candidates nodded.

"This is what we trained for guy's, I'm ready to kill some Covvy scum." Hunter commented.

"Hell yeah let me at em!" Naruto yelled, just itching to start throwing around some techniques, instead he would hold back for now and test the strength of the enemy.

"Alright on my mark . . . MARK!" The Spartans all ran through the exit and made it to different areas of cover as the enemy tried tracking them, but they were too fast to track and the enemy just started peppering their cover with suppressing fire. "GET THEM OFF OUR BACKS NOW!" Carter ordered the ODST trainees under his Command.

The Covenant squad that was firing upon the Spartans cover were unexpectedly blindsided by a frontal assault located inside the structure the Spartans exited.

Misha initiated the assault by aiming her DMR towards a jackals head that was located on the roof of a shed. She fired and the jackals head imploded leaving nothing but bits of brain matter and skull fractures splattering on the ground. Once that happened every single ODST got up at the same time and started their own assault with force.

Ice was spraying Jackals that were hiding behind their energy fields while Hunter and Julius picked them off with their DMR's. Mathew started picking off a large squad of Grunts that were charging towards Kats position behind a vehicle wreckage she used as cover, there were too many for him to pick off at once and he was about to ask for help when all of a sudden a whooshing noise was heard and a sharp black object seemed to land in the middle of the squad of fifteen grunts. Not even a second later they were engulfed in a large explosion that can only be rivaled by two fragmentation grenades blowing up at the same time. During this in complete simultaneity Kate and Camilla blew off two Jackal sharpshooters that were located on top of another shed to the left side and one hiding behind that sheds wall that was getting ready to shoot through someone's cover with his beam rifle. The shots were so clean and powerful that the Jackals only had two high caliber holes going completely through their cranium and exiting with the same force to continue on for a couple of miles or until it hits something else.

Naruto didn't stop there as he had run out of the exit speedily to flank the troublesome Jackals. The reason this was necessary was because the four remaining Jackals had set up a mobile energy shield cover that couldn't be penetrated through conventional means. Soon Naruto was upon them as they were the ones peppering Carter's cover, he ran past Carter and decided on a frontal assault instead, he was exactly in front of them now and he performed the amazing maneuver of a front flip over the Jackals that had them slowly reacting in surprise as they were now easy pickings for Naruto and his crew.

Naruto didn't even give himself a chance to land as he was now upside down in the air midway through his flip and shot two jackals at the same time splattering gore all over their shields from the collateral shot of a single shotgun shell.

When he did land and pump his second round In the chamber for a second blast, the jackals had already turned around to shoot him thus exposing their backs to his team where they would then shoot the remaining jackals to death.

Naruto nodded at his team in thanks, and then quickly rolled to the side while taking out his pistol from its holster and shooting a pair of skirmishers that were falling from the sky as they had jumped really high to try and ambush him.

But with Naruto's ninja sensing powers and his reflexes he was able to easily shoot both of them in the head. Making them land in a boneless heap, dead.

Soon they were all scanning the surroundings again in search for more of the damn aliens and found none.

"Clear." Naruto said softly though the radio.

"That was quite impressive." Kat complimented Naruto.

"What the hell did they put in those grenades of yours?" Emile asked Naruto in a shocked kind of manner.

"There's no time for chit chat, we have to warn everyone now that the Covenant is on Reach. Come on we've got to get a move on, there's bound to be more."

"Right boss." Kat agreed.

"Alright let's move towards the relay." Carter started jogging away from the farmers home and towards another hill that stretched towards the ending of a waterfall that fed a river.

Suddenly Jun's voice was heard over the radio again.

"I've got Banshees on my six!" He informed everyone in a slightly panicked voice.

"Come towards our area, I can get them off your back if you fly directly over my position!" Naruto told Jun as he was looking quite nervous at the sight of Jun being chased by a pair of Banshees.

"If you think you could get them off me then be my guest, piloting really isn't my forte." Jun told Naruto as he was hanging onto a handle located inside the passenger bay of the Falcon. "Those Banshees could easily down this bird with one of those fuel rod cannons it has." Jun reminded everyone.

Naruto saw Jun's Falcon change direction quickly with the Banshees right on his tail, as they were getting closer Naruto prepped another paper bomb and rolled it up into a ball, sticking it inside the small hole of one of his shurikens.

The Spartans on the ground were simply staring at him as he did this.

"What the . . ." Emile didn't finish his comment as Carter held out his arm to shut him up, Carter wanted to see what the hell rookie nine was about to pull off.

Naruto threw the shuriken when the Falcon Jun was in flew overhead, the shuriken spun rapidly in the air as it quickly and with deadly accuracy came in between the pair of flying Banshees.

'Seal:Release!" He yelled that mental command just as his shuriken reached the middle of the banshees formation and detonated immediately afterwards with a resounding boom that reverberated across the sky, it seemed like the very air itself was vibrating with the resulting shockwave of Naruto's explosive tag in alliance with the two Banshees exploding plasma battery cells, that also made for an impressive fire work show.

"What was that?" Kat asked with a mixture of curiosity and some disbelief.

"There's no time for explanations now, don't we have to keep moving forward." Naruto retorted.

"He's right let's keep moving, we can't lose precious time over questions that don't matter currently, Noble Team, Rookie Twelve let's keep going, we still need to get to that Relay Outpost so we can connect with High Command." Spartan and Rookie Twelve Commander Carter ordered everyone with seriousness and authority.

Everyone in the Spartan team acknowledged his order in their own unique way while the ODST Candidates all yelled sir yes sir in unison.

They started jogging down the wide expansive hill that wasn't very steep, with many trees coating the area, and a shallow river they had to cross. They immediately crossed while Carter told Noble Six to take point.

"Hey, is it okay if I go ahead and take point too, I could use my explosives to take out large groups of those aliens." Naruto volunteered.

"If you feel you could handle it I'm not going to stop you, go ahead." Carter acknowledged Naruto.

"Thanks." Just as Naruto started jogging ahead Noble Six alerted them of another Covenant presence.

"We've got Spirit Drop-Ships inbound." When he said that everyone looked towards his direction and took notice of the Drop-Ships appearing from behind a curve in the mountain side.

"Everyone find some cover!" Carter said quickly and loudly.

"I'll handle this!" Naruto said out loud.

He took out two Kunai and two exploding tags rapidly and wrapped the exploding tags around the Kunai's handle and then put one Kunai in his left hand and immediately readied the Kunai in his right hand.

He threw both of the them quickly and each one cut through the air towards their targets as they finally made it to the destination of the middle of each Spirit Drop-Ship, and exploded in a powerful show of concussive force as the compartment holding all the Covenant's infantry in each arm of the Spirit Drop-Ship was forcefully ripped and propelled hundreds of feet away until it fell of the mountain surely killing any Covenant that were inside.

"Alright let's keep going." Naruto reminded everyone.

"HELL YEAH THE COVENANT CAN'T MESS WIT DIS TEAM RIGHT HERE!" Ice yelled out excitedly.

"You're gonna have to tell me what the hell that shit is made of." Emile pointedly looked at Naruto.

"Maybe some other time." Naruto said hesitantly.

"Heh, my ass, you're definitely gonna be questioned regardless of what you're thinking." Emile threatened Naruto.

"You think I'm just gonna standby and answer questions for people I don't know." Naruto shot back angrily.

"Naruto it's not about knowing them or not, its about what rank you're in and respecting your superiors." Carter in all technicality just agreed with Emile.

"That's not gonna stop me, trust me." Naruto said with serious confidence.

"Ohhhh scary." Emile mocked.

"Let's keep moving team." Carter ordered everyone.

They started to move down the hill again and eventually came upon farmers vehicles that were parked all around the farmer's home.

Noble team and The Rookie Twelve all decided to put them to good use.

"Alright these trucks can hold about six people each, move it were commandeering these vehicles.

Noble Six, Carter and Jorge all took a truck that was parked outside the structure and hot-wired them easily to ignition while Kat, Emile and four ODST's took the backside of the other truck located outside. Two other trucks were inside of a garage that was closed at first but discovered by Hunter.

The rest of the ODST team commandeered the two remaining trucks and found the keys hanging in a metal box bolted to the wall, and took the keys and quickly turned on both trucks. They roared to life without protest and the entire team was now driving down the hill towards a small bridge that led them to a curve where they heard the sounds of a fire fight in progress.

They finally came upon the expansive scenery of a squad of Covenant troops with a Spirit Drop-Ship firing upon a fire team of Marines that were hiding behind a shed that had a concrete wall.

The wall couldn't really sustain that much plasma damage and as a result, was about to completely collapse.

This is what Naruto and Noble Six saw first, and they both acted immediately afterwards. Noble Six started peppering the exposed Covenant shooting upon the Marines and quickly took out all the Covenant that weren't shielded with energy shields, And he quickly suppressed any fire from the two Elite's that were armored in white spec ops armor.

While that was the first thing Noble Six did impressively well at, the first thing Naruto did was simply take out another Shuriken and loaded it quickly with another explosive tag, and with the flick of his wrist he sent the shuriken speeding towards the Covenant Spirit that by now had tried to change it's turret fire but was too late as Naruto had released the Seal with a simple mental command of 'Kai!', and the explosive tag engulfed the ships cockpit and a segment of its troop compartment bays.

Naruto and Noble six then at the same time ran towards the large spear rock the two elites were hiding behind, Noble Six let Naruto go ahead while he shifted his position to take the left and Naruto assumed the right.

Naruto made it behind the rock first with a sideways dive that had him directing his aim at an Elite that hadn't reacted to his presence quickly enough. Naruto expelled a slug of jagged Titanium alloy birdshot that ripped through the Elites energy shields and its armor with ease and a loud thunder sound from the force they were ejected at.

The Elites partner turned around to see what had happened and that was the exact moment that Noble Six struck his blow.

It was brutal and graceful at the same time, its like Noble Six was just playing with his enemy as he spun around the Elite in a crouching position and quickly assassinated him with a large kukri knife buried in the Elites throat.

"Damn, for the second time today." Emile couldn't help it as he noticed the quick and merciless destruction of the small Covenant force attacking the four Marines.

"Shit, those two muthafucka's don't play, Yo we gotta keep up with them or they're gonna hog all the kills." Ice commented.

"It sure as hell makes me feel a lot better knowing people like this exist on our side." Kate Commented as well.

'I'm so glad I found you on side of that road Naruto, what kind of team has a teammate like him.' Camilla thought to herself in an awed fashion.

"Alright, I need transport for the remaining troopers and my team, Rookie twelve can take the ground vehicles while we give them air support, clear?" Carter asked for the necessity of clarification of his order.

"Yes Sir!" The Rookie Twelve acknowledged at the same time.

"Got it." Jun appeared with one of the Falcons and seconds later the other Falcon appeared that was trailing them safely from a distance ever since they realized that they wouldn't be able to contact HQ due to the dead zone they were in for communication signals.

"You know, if you guys need it you could wait for a Pelican to come by that we ordered for EVAC, they'll be here within the minute." One of the Marines informed they're rescuers.

"Hey, thanks for the offer were taking you up on it." Carter told that Marine.

"Rookie Twelve we'll wait here while the Pelican arrives, it's better we go in this together." Carter informed everyone.

"Alright cool so that means we got a minute to talk." Emile said as he relaxed his stance and walked casually and with confidence towards where Naruto was standing.

"Fine ask me what you want and you'll get a straight answer." Naruto told Emile seriously.

"Yeah I got a question for you alright . . . where can I get me one of those things man!?" Emile surprised Naruto with the enthusiasm Emile showed for his explosive tags.

"Ummmm, well, heh heh, there's really only one place and only one way to use them and you won't be able to do neither of those things without the proper training." Naruto said truthfully.

"Oh, well damn, I was hoping I could use one of those." Emile sounded dejected at not being able to use destructive equipment.

"Yep sorry about that, but . . . hey look the Pelican's here." Naruto distracted everyone from an awkward silence by using the perfect timing of the Pelican to distract everyone.

"Alright Noble team let's get ready to move to that Relay Outpost and take out any Covenant along the way." Carter ordered everyone.

Some of the Spartans got inside one Falcon while the remaining Spartans and Marine Trooper's got inside the other Falcon. Leaving the ODST candidates to the open hatch of the Pelican and with pleasant surprise to Jasper it included a Machine gun turret, all of the ODST candidates of the Rookie Twelve entered the Pelican and Jasper had entered last since he wanted to man the turret.

The Pelican ascended in the air using it's Vertical Take-Off and Landing capabilities and waited for the two Falcons to take point.

"Alright were moving out." The Falcons with the Spartans and Marine Troopers inside, started heading towards the large Relay satellite dish that was located in the distance of the vast mountain range of Visegrad. The Pelican trailed the Falcons tails in a slow glide compared to its top speed ability

With this new obstacle that came upon the ODST trainees, newer and much tougher challenges await them, and soon Naruto is going to have to choose whether he shows his full potential immediately or gradually. The decision's he has to make are not simple for him since he doesn't know how they would react to him being from another dimension, but regardless of things like that he is aware of how many lives he can save should he choose to use his powers when they will be used to save those lives. In theory he will be using his powers soon and this will possibly unbalance the scale of technological power the Covenant has had over the UNSC and humanity in its entirety. Naruto's future holds many hopes of him being the savior of this universe, and he will meet those expectations eventually, although he may be choosing to taking it slow and cautiously so he won't deal with too many consequences later.

**Authors note: Ugh, I feel like this chapter wasn't that good, I took so much time changing it and trying to make it entertaining but I don't feel too confident in this chapter. The truth is this chapter is necessary for the next stage of evolution this story is going to have, regardless leave a REVIEW and tell me what you think of this horrendously late chapter that is decently long. So yeah, here's a feel good moment though, The story is going to improve dramatically because I have all my ideas outlined for the next chapter, so this time it won't come out so late and you all wouldn't have to wait so long. Anyone I'm preparing myself to answer to some flamers LOL! PEACE OUT FAMILY! REVIEW! **


	17. The Shit Has Hit The Fan

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Naruto; if I did I would make the best live-action series.

**(Date: July 24, 2552. Location: Epsilon Eridani System, Planet Reach)**

**(Reach Surface Location: 1-click from Visegrad Relay Outpost)**

At this very moment a pair of Falcons with a Pelican trailing its rear, were all cutting through the air toward a large communication satellite that was most likely downed by the Covenant forces on Reach.

As the trio of aircraft cut through the air, very close to the mountain face, they finally came upon the facility which was resting firmly on a clearing in between the mountain range. Outside the facility there were Covenant troops already aiming towards their position just waiting for the perfect chance to bring them down.

"Alright put us down pilot." Carter ordered the Falcons.

"Uhh sir the LZ is a little too hot." The pilot commented as he was cautious about the possibility of being shot down, right now they were in a decent distance where a good amount of Covenant infantry weaponry isn't as effective.

"Put her down Corporal, I need to get inside that building." Carter ordered the Corporal Pilot a second time.

"Yes sir." The pilot said in a resigned fashion and maneuvered the aerial vehicle to hover over the entrance ramp for ground vehicles. Luckily he was hovering behind a tall metal barricade that had ascended mechanically from the ground to prevent any more ground vehicles from entering; it can also be used as cover.

"Alright let's move out Team, focus on laying down some suppressing fire once we get out of this ramp, its not really a profitable position." Carter informed both teams.

"Read you loud and clear Commander." Jasper said this as he cocked back the bolt that was on the machine gun turret fused to the hatch of the Pelican.

The air cracked with every shot that Jasper started to release, soon he had the Covenant ground forces hiding behind barricades and vehicle's for cover while he continued to rain down on them a hail of fifty caliber full metal rounds.

"Good job Rookie 11, alright he opened a door for us and were gonna go through it, I need sharpshooters on this platform and I also need close quarter combat specialists to take point towards the forklift garage, get to it team we need to get inside that building as soon as possible!" Carter conveyed to his entire team.

"Alright!" Riley yelled out in enthusiasm.

"Let's do this!" Jasper yelled through the sound of the machine gun turret picking up speed.

"Don't even give em a chance to peak Jasper." Rob told Jasper.

"Yeah, you guys go on ahead, I'll keep em busy until I run out of ammo, then the sharpshooters can cover me until I get to their position." Jasper informed every one of his intentions.

"Let's get on with the show already." Naruto said impatiently.

"Okay, CQC specialists take point, we've got you're back." Jorge said as he straightened the aim of his hand held machine gun turret.

Without warning Naruto and Emile blasted off from behind the metal barriers while Jasper's gunfire was whizzing over their heads and keeping the enemy cautiously behind cover.

Emile split off from Naruto's path and into the forklift garage to the left while Naruto himself dived towards the midsection of a truck and glided under it for a brief second until he actually hit the floor and started sliding under the truck to surprise attack any enemies on the other side.

The inertia of his dive carried him to the other side where he noticed his first target, the blue armored legs of a low ranking Covenant Elite.

Without hesitation Naruto fired a blast of titanium shredder birdshot and ripped apart the Elites legs like a tomato in a blender.

Naruto showed the Elite a form of combat mercy in the way that once he shot the Elites legs and had taken out his shields, when Naruto fired that first shot he immediately placed his left hand down on the ground while still sliding and twisted it in a way that will allow him to continue to use the force of his momentum to kick up with his right leg, shooting him high up in the air while upside down, at this very moment Naruto pumped the shotgun for a second round and squeezed the trigger only for a shell of titanium birdshot to be ejected once again towards the helpless Elites face, mutilating it even after it had already died from the initial impact on it's cranium.

Once Naruto finished up there, he kicked slightly forward and created momentum to reposition his body back to its normal vertical stance and landed on his two feet. Two orange armored grunts watched the entire spectacle from their slightly turned heads, at first their attention was only directed at trying to find some way to get that human to stop shooting at them but then the commotion behind them had them turn their heads only to watch their squad leader get turned into a live example of what it looks like when your fucking face gets scrambled by a high powered shotgun.

Without any mercy Naruto had taken his M6G Magnum from its holster with inhuman speed and fired upon the heads of the two grunts that were staring at him in fear.

Naruto immediately turned around to check his six and disappeared from his position without even thinking about it as he had noticed a dangerous glowing blue ball headed towards him. When Naruto reappeared he was already in front of the red armored Elite warrior with his right arm cocked back, with speed he decked the Elite in the face hard enough to break it's shields and send it back flying, afterwards he simply shot the stunned Elite in the head when its flight path was cut off by a barricade. A second or two later the Plasma grenade had exploded and flash melted a large hole on the side of the trucks loading area.

Naruto performed another visual scan and didn't see any more Covenant forces in the immediate vicinity. He left the area and went closer to the entrance of the facility where he found a group of Jackals preparing another mobile cover set up with sharpshooter Jackals behind them.

Naruto was in no way about to let that happen as he picked up a grenade from one of its hooks on his suit and took off the safety pin, priming the grenade for detonation. Naruto aimed at a concrete barrier that was behind the jackal groups position and threw the grenade right at it's surface at the 1.5 second mark of a fragmentation grenades countdown timer. The grenade sped through the air and reached the first target of the cement barricades, only to ricochet upon impact thus changing its trajectory towards the rear position of the group of five Jackals.

After another two seconds making it a total of three point five seconds before grenade detonation, the fragmentation grenade had expanded from the inside and let out all the compressed force from that expansion towards the outside world, where the shell of the grenade would be used as a secondary weapon in the form of small speeding shards of metal that impaled all the backs of the Jackals, killing them instantly as many metal fragments had entered their heads and bounced around the confines of their brains making it turn into Jackal brain pudding.

No Jackal was spared from the explosion as the force propelled them over the barricade they were hiding behind and into the open in boneless heaps of alien flesh.

Without any sense of patience at the moment Naruto went towards the sound of more gunfire and noticed an intense fire fight between Emile and a small squad of Grunts and its red armored squad leader. Without a second thought Naruto had thrown a second grenade towards the covered position of the small Covenant squad, forcing them to get away from the forklifts they were hiding behind. During the altercation Emile fired some rounds from his shotgun killing two Grunts caught within the spreading wall of speeding birdshot, the killing blow for the squad in it's entirety was the explosion of the grenade creating a chain reaction with the explosion prone cover that they used in the form of natural gas powered forklifts. The fire from the blast was impressive as it had almost consumed Emile's choice of cover as well.

Chaos didn't just end there, Naruto had to shift towards the left as a Jackal sharpshooter was about to land on him, instead it landed on the hard concrete floor shattering more bones even though it was already dead judging by the high caliber hole on the side of its head.

Naruto looked towards the area the shot must have come from and noticed Camilla giving him a thumbs up from the higher platform she was on with most of the ODST's, now including Jasper who had to get of the Pelican since it had run out of ammo after Camilla's shot.

"Good shot Cammy." Naruto complimented through the communications radio.

"Heh, I got you're back Naruto." Camilla assured him.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgment only for his mood to change when he saw a Spirit Drop-Ship descending upon his teammates and friends position.

"EVERYONE BEHIND YOU!" Naruto said as he readied another Kunai with an explosive tag.

The Spirit Drop-Ship was now hovering over the ramp area the entire team had just landed prior.

Just as it was turning it's turret towards his teammates while opening it's troop compartment hatch, Naruto threw his explosive tag primed kunai towards the main gun of the Spirit Drop-Ship and released the sealing formula allowing it to instantly immerse itself in a destructive orb of force that had completely engulfed the cockpit of the Spirit Drop-Ship thus cutting it off from the two arms that contain it's troops. With the force created from the explosive tags both of the long purple hatches that contain Covenant forces were propelled towards the ground where all the infantry onboard met a crushing and burning defeat when it impacted a truck in the front entrance parking lot, consuming both mechanical objects and its inhabitants in a ball of earthly and un-earthly flames.

"Damn, did I ever mention how happy I am that you're on our team Naruto." Jasper commented in relief.

"I feel like this is the first I'm hearing it from you, heh." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Not to be a debby-downer mate, but if it was just us we would have been creamed already, any other squad of blokes would be having piss-poor odds at beating all the Covenant we came across so far." Riley said earnestly.

"Well I don't know about that, these aliens seem pretty weak if you ask me, now if it was a squad of those energy shielded bastards then I would literally start having a blast." Naruto replied to Riley's comment.

"(Snort) You're makin it sound like you can take on a squad of Elites by yourself." Emile commented through the radio.

"Oh shit, I forgot this thing was on, heh heh." Jasper laughed in an embarrassing manner.

"Kat, how long will it take to get through this door?" Carter asked Kat over the team linked radio.

"It's gonna take me some time, this is plasma fusion were talking about, I'm gonna need some time to get through this mess." Kat said as she picked up a metal object from hook on her suit.

"I need an estimate, about how much time are you talking?" Carter asked.

"My best estimate is less than five minutes and no more, I'm going to need you to cover me if more Covvy's decide to show up." Kat informed him as she immediately got to work on breaking open the metal fused door, with that she pressed a red button on her metal rod like object and from a previously obscured hole an intense blue flame combusted upon the ends of the metal object thus identifying it as an advanced portable blow-torch. Sparks were now flying everywhere as she started cutting through the exterior metal fusion of the door.

"Alright, I need all of Noble team and The Rookie Twelve to regroup on my position, DOUBLE TIME-IT WE DON'T KNOW WHEN THEY WILL ATTACK AGAIN!" Carter ordered everyone loudly through the radio.

"Yes sir!" All the ODST's responded at the same time while the Spartans that compromised Noble team verbalized their acknowledgement in their own way.

Every member of the Rookie twelve and Noble team was now standing guard in front of the Visegrad Relay Outpost back entrance awaiting orders.

"I need everyone to take positions nearby, we don't know when the Covenant will send reinforcements so we need to be ready once they get here." Carter ordered everyone

Camilla and Kate being the team snipers took positions closest to Kat and hid behind separate barricades respectively located on either side of Kat, Camilla being on the right while Kate took the left. Jorge decided to take a position in between them to act as a sentry gunner.

Naruto, Mathew, and Emile had all ran towards the center of the battlefield where they would be able to thin any Covenant troops that dared to land on the heightened platform or the vehicle entrance ramp.

Hunter, Misha and Julius had a picked high altitude points on a platform above Kat, they went through the forklift garage and went up the stairs that were located at the end of the garage, where they found themselves on a platform that will allow them to take out enemy's easier with their DMR's. They took cover behind metal crates and large blue containers that seemed to be filled with water.

Riley, Earl, Ice and Rob all took positions in between the close quarter combat specialists and the team snipers covering Kat as she worked. They spread out, covering themselves with a concrete barricade or already damaged vehicles that most likely wouldn't blow up again.

Meanwhile Carter and Noble Six had all moved towards the other side of the forklift garage where there was another flight of stairs that led to the platform that the ODST sharpshooter's had used when they first got to this relay outpost.

"Alright, if any Covenant decide to land I need my CQC specialists to do the distracting while sniper's and sharpshooters can pick out and direct them to any infantry, in addition Noble Six and I will be flanking them from our position, I know for a fact that they would immediately see this platform as an advantage so were gonna surprise em if they arrive." Carter informed every one of the makeshift plan.

He received blue winking lights within his helmet informing him of his Spartan team acknowledgement while the rookie ODST's had all verbalized their acknowledgement.

It didn't even take longer than a minute for someone to warn them of a hostile presence.

"Guy's, I see a weird looking Drop-Ship headed our way and it's being flanked on both sides by a pair of banshees." Kate informed everyone as she saw in the distance with the assistance of her sniper scope the hostile form of a T-52 TC-Phantom Drop-Ship.

"Rookies 6 and 7, concentrate you're fire on a single banshee and then move on to the other; it would be easier if you take them out at this distance." Carter ordered Kate and Camilla.

"Let's do this, Camilla go ahead and take first pick." Kate told Camilla with an excitable voice.

"Hmmmm, let's start with the one on the right, I don't like the way it's looking at me." Camilla joked as she shifted her Sniper Rifles sights to the Banshee on the right side of the Phantom that was closing in on them ahead of the Drop-Ship.

"Ready" Kate said in a way as if she was starting a race.

"Set" Camilla added on to the sequence.

"GO!" They yelled at the same time, two loud thunder cracks filled the air as armor piercing sniper rifle rounds broke the sound barrier and with a certain instantaneous effect they shattered the weak stabilizer wings of the Banshee to the right. It was quite a comical scene as the Banshee was now spinning out of control while staying afloat in the air, regardless Kate and Camilla weren't in the mood anymore and let off another two loud cracks that tore through the air and impacted the Banshee head on, it must of hit the main batteries of the aircraft since it instantly exploded in a ball of purple and blue plasma flames. The same thing that happened to the right Banshee also happened to the left albeit much quicker and with more efficiency as they had mentally recorded where they had to shoot to cause another explosion like that, the answer to that was just above the dual plasma cannons on the Banshees front.

"Good job Rookies, now get ready for the Phantom closing in on us, recent intelligence informed us that they can hold up to twenty five passengers and two vehicles so be ready for anything." Carter passed on to everyone.

After his brief statement everyone heard a snort over the communications radio, seeing that Naruto A.K.A Rookie Nine was the one that made that sound judging by the informative Heads up Display of every UNSC soldier in the current vicinity, they all looked towards his direction where he was standing away from his cover and had just finished putting an explosive tag inside one of his few remaining shuriken.

Without any hesitation Naruto flicked the shuriken using the modified stone skipping maneuver learned in the ninja academy, and watched using his higher visual perceptiveness as the shuriken spun rapidly through the air and towards the intended target of the front of the Phantom Drop-Ship.

Naruto didn't even let the shuriken touch the Phantom, using his ninja awareness he released the seal just as it was an inch away from the Phantoms nose.

(BOOOM!) The explosion was twice as large as any he and his teammates had ever seen so far on this excursion. The yellow ball of explosive force expanded instantly and created a shock wave from the sound and force it generated, as a plus the main reactors of the Phantom Drop-Ship created a chain reaction with the plasma core and added on to the force of the explosion with a small heat filled breeze. The explosion was pretty spectacular as it had seemingly darkened the area with an overwhelming blanket of light from the plasma detonation.

"I think I'm going to start requesting you're team whenever you're available, by far I have never worked with such skilled individuals outside of my Spartan team." Carter complimented the contributing Rookies.

"Heh heh, anytime you need us sir." Naruto said respectfully.

"Yeah what he said, besides I like working with you guys as well." Camilla said sincerely and also in agreement with Naruto.

"Likewise, and Rookie nine . . . I'm positive that I will request you're team again, count on it." Spartan Commander Carter said in a firm tone.

"Awesome, we get to work with Spartans again." Misha said through the radio.

"Oi, lass, you know were still all linked to the radio right?" Riley informed Misha.

"So, I didn't insult anyone." Misha retorted.

"It's not about that lass, it's about how many cupcakes you can eat while skydiving . . . . . . . . . . ." The radio was silent for one whole minute after Riley's excessively random comeback. Eventually Carter returned a sense of normalcy by breaking the awkward radio silence.

"Kat, how's the door looking?" Carter asked Kat on her progress with cutting through the door.

"Another minute and were set Commander." Kat informed him and in extension everyone else.

"Good, everyone retain you're position we don't know when more will decide to come." Carter readied everyone with his words.

After just a couple of seconds of radio silence Ice had decided to create a private link with Riley.

"Yo, Riley." Ice said through the connection so only Riley can hear him.

"Huh, oh, gotcha mate." Riley connected himself to the private link as well and now no one can hear their short conversation.

"Son, what the hell was the point of you saying that to Misha?" Ice said in a perplexed manner of speaking.

"Oh that, HAH! That was a tactic I saw my pops using against my mum, whenever they would start arguing over whatever senseless thing he would start shouting the most obscene and random things that had effectively shut up my mum, it was always fun to watch, I wish you could've seen it mate." Riley said while chuckling amusedly at the end.

"Damn nigga, that shit actually worked?" Ice asked for confirmation.

"What kinda question is that mate, did you see how confused everyone was when I ended the conversation with that, for a good thirty seconds I was cracking up with my radio off and my sound dampeners on." Riley reminded Ice of the radio silence after he said that to Misha.

"I think I'll give that tactic a shot one day." Ice said offhandedly.

"Aight mate, we should switch back to the team local channel, it seems that blue armored Spartan named Kat finished with the door." Riley informed Ice.

"Aight cool homie, we'll talk later." With that the private channel went silent and as soon as they switched to the team channel they heard a female voice informing the team about something.

" . . . still not out of the jungle yet team, I still need to hack both doors if we're going to get further inside." Since Kat had already separated the exterior door from its closed position she now had to hack the door closed again since they didn't want any more Covenant entering the outpost while they were in there. The other door she had to hack was the interior door in the back of the room they had just entered that led towards the control room. Everyone was now inside the room that seemed to be the security room and watched as Kat had gotten up from her crouching position on the floor where there was a mess of wires left behind that only she understood completely.

"Alright I'm done with this door." Kat said as she had closed the large metal door everyone had went through. "On to the next." Kat said this as she walked towards a control panel that was located at the back of the room next to the second door she had to open.

It took her less than thirty seconds to override the doors commands and without any resistance the door hissed open.

"CQC specialists you know the drill." Carter ordered.

"Sir." Emile acknowledged.

"Got it." Naruto went along as well with Mathew silently guarding his Sic o'clock and any missed corners.

The entire team followed the CQC specialist's through the metal hallway, without needing to be ordered they had all turned on night vision and were able to clearly see a break in the hallway that led to what seemed like a left turn into another room.

"Control room, go easy." Kat's verbal influence made everyone tense in preparation as they had made that left and found themselves in another hallway but with large metal boxes that seemed to be alighted from the inside, in reality these were technological pieces of software that worked in conjunction with the control room.

Within this hallway they had encountered another left turn, Emile took the left while Naruto and Mathew went on ahead as scouts.

"Got a body." Emile said in a detached form of speaking.

"Noble Six, search that body." Kat ordered as she walked over the body of an above middle aged man with grey hair, and straight towards the control centers console.

Noble Six followed her order and moved the body in preparation for search, he didn't have to try hard as the man seemed to be housing a data chip in his coats chest pocket that had loosely fallen out upon the sudden movement of his dead body. Noble Six took the data chip and informed Kat of his findings.

"Found something." Noble Six told her.

Kat turned around and immediately went to grab the data chip.

"I'll take that Six, not your domain." Kat told him curtly.

"I got a trooper here in need of medical attention." Carter informed everyone as he was steadying a marine into a sitting position, somehow the Marine wasn't that injured and was conscious enough to answer questions. "Where the rest of your unit?" Carter asked quickly.

"We got split, I don't think that they . . . it, it sounded bad on the Com's" The Marine trooper said in a week and dazed manner.

"Alright Corporal, stay put, we'll get you a combat surgeon." Carter informed the injured Marine.

"Damn it." Kat said in an exasperated manner as she was trying to use the console to no avail. "This is plasma damage, it's not gonna be easy to work around, that is if there is anything to work around." Kat informed the team as a whole.

Before anyone else could say anything Jorge interrupted the silence with his discovery.

"I've got a live one over here!" He informed, from under the stairs he found a young female hiding and decided to pick her up, she started struggling profusely while yelling out in her native tongue.

"NIET!" She yelled as she started to punch Jorge in an attempt to escape his one handed vice like grip on her right arm.

"Come on now." Jorge said in a soothing and unthreatening manner.

"Niet, menami men, NIET!" The young girl continued to struggle in his grip.

"Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you alright." Jorge continued to try and calm her down.

"Jorge." Carter grabbed his attention for another order but Jorge retorted quickly before he could let that get across.

"I got her." Jorge said firmly, he picked up the girl as she was trying to crawl away instinctually even though he was still holding her wrist with one hand, he grabbed her once more and firmly grabbed both her arms by her biceps firmly planting her in front of him a he tried to get his point across to her.

"Keep still, and I'll release you." He said this calmly as she was still struggling.

"Meten, itvanak." She said in a slightly more subdued tone of voice.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Naruto yelled out suddenly as he had sensed something moving above them and closing in on their position.

It was to no avail as Jorge was to slow to comprehend what his warning meant.

Suddenly from an opening above Jorge and his innocent captive a maroon armored Sangheili warrior fell on top of the platform at the top of the stairs the young girl was hiding under. The first thing it did was quickly activate its energy sword and swing at Jorge, luckily Jorge was quick enough to duck and cover the girl in his crouched and armored embrace to protect her. The Sangheili warrior ignored Jorge for the short moment and directed his attention towards Kat's and Carter's postion, once he spotted them he growled curtly.

Two more Sangheili warriors fell from that opening and had also activated their energy swords. The leader of the small Covenant fire team charged Kat's position nearby the console and swung with all its might. Kat being the most nimble of the Spartans rolled out of the way allowing the Elite Zealot to cut through the Consoles screen without any resistance.

"Commander, what's you're status, Over." Jun said over the radio as Carter started peppering the Elite with assault rifle rounds.

"We've been engaged!" Carter yelled through his com's while he was still peppering the Elite with assault rifle rounds, Noble Six being closer to the Elite than Carter was, was charged by the Elite and tackled out of the way as the Elite continued running to seek cover after trampling over Noble Six.

Noble Six didn't even get a chance to get up as another Zealot class Sangheili warrior had jumped on top of him ready to impale him with his energy sword.

Emile wasn't about to let that happen though, before Noble Six could attempt to defend himself Emile fired his shotgun directly at the Elites side and pushed it off of Noble Six with the force of the close range shot.

Impressively the Elites shields hadn't broken and were still holding, as it was trying to back away on the floor though Mathew appeared from behind one of the technological metal boxes and shot the Elite in the head at almost blank range and watched with detached fascination as the Elites head exploded like a watermelon with dark purple gore strewn about the radius of the implosion.

Out of the three Elites only two remained and they were both walking out slowly threw the exit that was behind the Corporal where Commander Carter had first found him. One of the Elites shields recharged as they had no choice but to hold their fire as they slowly walked backwards with their Marine hostage protecting them from the Spartans and the ODST's line of fire.

"The Tango group has him, permission to pursue?" Emile asked over the Com's.

"Negative Noble four, stay on the entrance. Noble two, handle the girl. Noble five and Six and Rookie nine and one, clear the hole. Everyone else stay's here." Carter ordered everyone.

"We'll take the lead." Jorge said in a deep serious voice as he started walking cautiously towards the exit that the Elites had taken with their hostage, next to him was Noble Six that had reloaded his MA37 Assault rifle and had taken point to scout.

He went through the door first and continued side stepping as he scanned the expansive surrounding of what appeared to be a holding room for many metal crates and forklifts. Jorge immediately stepped through afterwards followed by Naruto and Mathew.

Jorge then stood in the middle of the room and aimed his turret skyward, from a small compartment on his modified portable turret, he shot out a red flare that bathed the entire area in a threatening red light.

"Contact!" Jorge yelled as he saw the first vestiges of the hostile presence in the form of a squad of Grunts and Jackals with no other Elite yet to be seen. Jorge started raining down suppressing fire on a group of Grunts that were steadily making their way to cover, not anymore though as they're bodies were being mutilated by the high rate of fire from Jorge's turret.

Six was also providing suppressing fire on the Jackals, insuring that they wouldn't be able to react to their presence.

Naruto and Mathew weren't just sitting idly by as this happened, oh no. They decided to each take a flanking position on the far right and left sides of the large room where the numerous crates will allow them to quickly and stealthily come upon the rest of the Hostile squads position.

Naruto got there first and instead of using his shotgun he took out his M6G pistol again and got a collateral shot on two unsuspecting Jackals that were firmly hiding behind their shields as the rounds from the UNSC weaponry being used bounced dangerously off their shields.

Regardless two down and three more to go, this is where Mathew decided to follow Naruto's example and had taken out his DMR from its magnetic clamp on his back and put his shotgun on his back instead. Since the Jackals were distracted away from his position he had easy headshots. He took out all three of them with three consecutive shots from his DMR with the after effect of three imploding Jackal craniums.

Afterwards they waited for Noble Five and Six to catch up and proceeded towards another corridor where one of the Elite Zealots was waiting for them at the end of it.

It growled loudly and started shooting magenta colored rounds from an unknown weapon, the plasma rounds he was firing were comparable to the main turret of a Spirit and Phantom Drop-Ship.

"OH SHIT!" Naruto yelled out as he rolled out of the way and covered himself behind a crate that was luckily within this corridor, when the rounds impacted the surface of the ground the exploded loudly and with a lot of kinetic force as they flash melted the grounded and created perfect molten craters. With luck on their side again the explosions radius wasn't more than half a foot.

Jorge started raining down pressure on the Elite and eventually the Covenant foot soldier had to leave or it's shields will dissipate. It ran further down the corridor making a left along the way and disappearing from sight.

"Never seen that weapon before." Noble Six commented offhandedly.

"Let's keep moving, we can't waste any more time." Jorge ordered.

"I can take point, Mathew you with me?" Naruto asked as he re-holstered his pistol and took out his shotgun.

"Damn straight." Mathew replied curtly and with confidence as he had also switched his DMR back to his Shotgun.

As they started moving down the corridor they suddenly encountered a surprise attack from a small fire team of grunts that were hiding at the next turn the Elite had disappeared through.

Due to the distance and without any real team effort both Naruto and Mathew fired their shotguns and watched as all of the Grunts that were charging them with Plasma grenades getting ready to be primed mid-charge were blown back from the force and spread of the Shotgun's rounds.

"Holy crap, they're suicidal little crappers aren't they." Naruto commented.

"Yeah, they usually do this when you kill they're squad leader, but it seems these cannon fodder were ordered to give up their lives for the cause." Jorge informed them.

"Let's keep moving guy's." Noble Six had reminded them.

"Right." Naruto and Mathew agreed.

"I'm actually going to pick some of these up." Naruto said offhandedly as he picked up the un-detonated plasma grenades the Grunts had failed to use against them. He was able to store four of the deadly blue spheres into his ninja pouch since their seemed to be more room due to the dwindling amount of Kunai and Shuriken he had stored in there. "Alright I'm set, let's crack some more skulls." Naruto said enthusiastically as he started walking over the bodies of the dead Grunts. "One of these wouldn't hurt either." Naruto said as he crouched and picked up a Plasma Pistol that seemed to have a good enough charge.

He attached the Plasma Pistol to a magnetic clamp on his left leg and continued to walk down the corridor again.

"I guess he's taking point again." Six commented on Naruto walking ahead of the pack.

Everyone else followed after him though when he made a left turn down the corridor, once they came upon his position they noted that this must be the data bank that housed all the information that this Relay receives on a daily basis. Each memory box was as large and tall as a Covenant Hunter. Each one would periodically surface from the ground and then descend back into it after it was done using the cooling systems.

"Alright, Noble Six, Rookie Nine, go ahead and take care of the hostiles, I'll stay elevated with Rookie one and support you with suppressing and accurate fire." Jorge ordered his temporary fire team.

Mathew automatically switched out to his DMR again after Jorge said accurate fire and aimed down the sights at a pair of Grunts peeking behind cover on the far side of the room behind the edge of a door frame that led to another control room for different purposes. Mathew initiated the firefight by shooting one of the Grunts in the head.

After that all hell broke loose as a large squad of Covenant forced poured into the memory bank from that room and started peppering their position with deadly blobs of plasma and pink needles of painful death.

Naruto and Six didn't waste any time as they stormed down the ramp quickly with M45 TS-Shotgun and MA37-Assault rifle respectively in each one's hands.

Naruto moved to hide behind an ascending data box and moved his Shotgun to a one handed grip on his left hand while his right hand searched the confines of his ninja pouch, from their he picked up two plasma grenades and primed them at the same damn time, he didn't waste any precious seconds as he swiftly maneuvered out of covered and into the line of fire of the enemy.

He threw both of the Plasma Grenades at the same time and didn't even wait to see where they would land as he had moved to another ascending pillar of data for cover. Regardless of that both Grenades bounced of the metal surface of the far side wall and landed in between a group of Jackals and Grunts that had completely exited the room from whence they came.

The grenades exploded and flash melted two grunts and two jackals while severely burning and even melting the faces and bodies of the five grunts and two other Jackals that had been very near to the dual blasts of plasma.

With stunned composures they were easy pickings for Mathews DMR and Jorge's M247H HMG-Machine Gun. With that out of the way, Noble Six had suddenly appeared in another spot where a small group of Grunts were hiding and Naruto had witnessed Noble Six assassinating them effortlessly as the Data pillar they were hiding behind slowly descended back into the ground. Noble Six had easily cracked one of the Grunts necks with his bare hands and then pistol whipped the other in the head killing it instantly as well and the last one was shot in the head.

The fire fight didn't stop there though as suddenly from the very same room all of these Covenant forces had come from, one of the Elite Zealots had appeared without warning and started spraying their position with what appeared to be a Plasma Rifle but with a higher rate of fire. Everyone had to hide as the RPM of the Elites weapon rivaled that of a warthogs fifty caliber turret.

Another Elite Zealot had appeared from the room and took this chance his comrade has given him by charging Naruto's position with an Energy Sword ready in hand.

Naruto being a Ninja already knew that his position was being targeted judging by how the sound was easily traveling in his direction.

As soon as the Elite with the Energy Sword had reached his position the other Elite with the high RPM plasma rifle had growled loudly in frustration as his weapon had over heated, Jorge took this chance to rain his own suppressing fire on that specific Elite, this all happened in complete simultaneity.

Just as the Elite with the Energy Sword was about to gracefully curve into Naruto's position with a 360 degree sword strike Naruto had lashed out without restraint. Naruto had let the Elite into his cover and while crouched he performed a harsh 180 degree sweep kick that damaged the Elites shields slightly and knocked it of its feet making it lose its grip on its energy sword in mid-air from utter shock as it fell on its side. Naruto didn't give the fucker time to recover as he had grabbed the energy sword by the handle flawlessly and without any mercy or hesitation he swung at the Elite starting from the crown of its head and through its bodies midsection, almost cutting the Sangheili warrior in half from the direction of his swing. Afterwards Naruto picked up his dropped shotgun and connected it to his back.

Naruto stood to his full height after that with Energy Sword still in hand and saw from a distance the last Zealot Rank Elite hiding behind cover with some body parts poking out.

Naruto grinned to himself evilly as he shifted the energy sword to his left hand and took out a Plasma grenade from his pouch with his right hand.

He primed it and threw with precision aim at the Elite Zealot's foot that was sticking out of cover, it sped through the air with the grace of thrown kunai and flawlessly stuck itself to the Elites foot. Honestly those shields can make anyone feel Cocky and powerful, it's a huge ego boost, but what isn't an ego boost for those generally cocky bastards is a primed plasma grenade that has fused and stuck with the armor they are wearing.

When the Elite felt the impact and noticed the blue orb, it took one step out of cover and screamed to the heavens.

"RAAAHHHHHHHHH!" (BOOM!) and the fire team of Elites was no more, only their mutilated corpses remained, and one disintegrated one.

"Clear." Noble Six said curtly after a visual scan, and baiting any possible remaining forces using himself.

"Noble Five reporting, all hostiles have been taken care of." Jorge informed Carter through the radio.

"Kat needs you to reset a junction, do it, then get back here." Carter ordered.

"Noble Six, go into that room and find the appropriate console." Jorge ordered Six since he was closest to that room.

"Sir." Six acknowledged.

He entered the room by himself and typed in some commands on the appropriate panel located at the end of the room. Once that was done he jogged out and met up with Naruto who was still admiring the Energy sword in his hand.

"Time to move." Six snapped Naruto out of his reverie and Naruto started following after Noble Six.

Eventually they swiftly walked up the ramp and met up with Mathew and Jorge who were waiting for them at the exit of the Data bank room.

Naruto eventually realized on the way back that the entire handle of the Energy sword was a button that needed to be pressed firmly by his entire hand to deactivate the sword, he figured it out accidently when he firmly gripped the sword and then loosened his grip allowing the sword to dissipate.

Within a minute, give or take a few seconds they had made their way back to everyone's original position in the control room.

When they entered the room again, each of them went on to stand and wait or observe or take it upon themselves to do something productive.

Naruto himself was watching Kat work on the damaged console, and listened to the dialogue in between Carter and Kat.

"How long?" Carter asked in a slightly impatient manner.

"Question of my life . . . if the question is when will the station be back online, two weeks earliest, this is plasma damage, all major uplinks and components are fried." Kat informed Carter of the situation.

"Damn, we obviously don't have that amount of time, even waiting two minutes is too long a wait." Carter said with impatience now evident in his voice.

"Good thing I'm splicing into the main overland bundle to get you a direct link to Colonel Holland . . . You're in my light Commander." Kat informed Carter, he respectively moved out of the way to let her work.

As Carter was stepping back he looked upon Jorge's position where he was about to try and talk to her.

"Find out what she knows." Carter ordered Jorge.

The Rookie Twelve were quietly hanging out in the sidelines watching the Spartan's interactions.

Jorge crouched down in front of the young girl while she hid her face with her arms and legs held close.

Jorge tried grabbing her attention by touching her arm, she simply refused his touch with a stubborn grunt and a shrug.

Meanwhile as Emile watched the interaction he laughed silently to himself.

"What's your name . . . do you live around here?" Jorge asked her, when he received no response he took off his helmet in an attempt to make her feel more compelled to talk to him. "I'm Evan Jorge." He introduced himself, through his efforts he finally received a reply.

"Sharra." She said curtly.

"Ahhhh Sharra, sepuctero dos ne, your . . accent sounds familiar, Chaprone?" Jorge conversed with her kindly.

"Tangari." She clarified.

Jorge looked towards the dead body that housed the data chip Noble Six found earlier.

"Friend of yours?" Jorge asked.

"Father." She clarified once more.

"Sharra, I'm sorry." Jorge said regrettably with his head down.

"Why would you be?" She snapped softly.

Jorge had nothing to say to that and got up, at that moment Emile directed his attention to Noble Six.

"Big man forgets what he is sometimes." Emile commented offhandedly.

Jorge hearing this walks upto Emile swiftly and directly faced him with a frown.

"She just lost her father." Jorge defended, he walked up to Carter to give him a report. "She needs a full psychiatric work up." He informed Carter.

"She's not the only one." Emile insulted.

"Lock it down both of you." Carter ordered his teammates who at the moment were acting like children. "Get her up, the body stay's here." Carter ordered Jorge.

"Thank you sir." Jorge said sincerely and then walked away while also purposefully bumping into Emile with a mean look on his face.

Jorge walked up to the girl named Sharra still sitting on the floor and held out his hand to help pick her up.

"I got a signal." Kat informed Carter.

"Alright I need everyone to wait for me outside, call in the air transport that was on standby, I'll be out in a minute." He ordered both teams.

"It's patchy but its there." She added.

"I'll take it." Carter told her as she also stepped out of the room while he himself was taking off his helmet for a face to face talk with Colonel Holland.

Just as Kat was about to leave she added one more thing.

"Its best not to touch anything, wouldn't want to ground this place." She informed him and then walked out behind Noble Six with the Rookie Twelve already out of sight and waiting for Kat to come by so she can open the front door again.

Meanwhile Commander Carter was waiting for the signal to fully get through, eventually it did.

"I'm barely reading you, what's your current situation over." Colonel Holland's voice filled bounced off the walls of the control room.

"Colonel this is Noble One, there are no rebels, the Covenant are on Reach, acknowledge." Commander Carter informed and asked for verification of his dread filled news.

"Come again Noble One, did you say Covenant?" Colonel Holland asked in a state of disbelief.

"Affirmative, it's the Winter Contingency." Commander Carter relayed to Colonel Holland.

"(Sigh) May gods help us all." Colonel Holland said with a resigned sigh in the beginning.

"Sir, Noble team and Sergeant Condor's team are fully accounted for, were going to send back his ODST candidates back to the academy to sort out any issues on their end, I request that you keep me in contact with them, they are a highly skilled and exceptional team of individuals. We also need to go into full planetary alert before the Covenant amass a full scale invasion." Carter continued to converse before the signal went out.

"I guess Devon was right about them huh, regardless I accept your request and I will trigger the full alert status for every damn military station we have on this fortress, we also can't take our sweet time with evacuating civilians, this needs to be done as fast as humanly possible." Colonel Holland agreed and accepted what Carter said.

"Alright sir, the connection should be going out any moment now, I'll contact you again when we get out of the dead zone." Carter was cutting short the conversation in case he was suddenly cut off.

"Agreed, Holland out." With that the communications system was replaced by static sound and Carter had put on his helmet and left the control room.

When Carter exited the facility itself he already saw the Pelican housing the ODST candidates hovering in the air, waiting.

A single Falcon was also hovering in the air with another one waiting for him to board on the ground. The Marine troopers they had saved were still there and he eventually joined them on the grounded Falcon with Kat and Six also their waiting for him.

Eventually Carter gave the signal to move out and the Falcons lead the way as the Pelican trailed lazily behind the pair.

By the end of the day the Rookie Twelve will already be back at the Montez Military Academy where they will have a nice conversation with their favorite Drill Sergeant and a debriefing about the current events outside of their mission. Drill Sergeant Condor most likely will start proclaiming his team as official after the entire first contact debacle with the Covenant. Slowly but surely the Covenant is making its presence on Reach known. In addition, Naruto will slowly and gradually be forced to use more of his strength and ninja abilities if him and his teammates are going to survive this ordeal. It won't be easy for him once the UNSC gets wind of his power, but hey . . . this is Naruto were talking about here.

**Authors Note. I hope you all liked this chapter because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. YOU KNOW WHAT IT BE FAMILY, IF YOU WANNA ME TO FEEL HAPPILY THAN DROP A REVIEW IT'S REAL EASY. Damn shit's just flash melting all over da place naaa what imma saiyan cuz I'mma supa randomness . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . REVIEW PLEASE! PEACE OUT FAMILY!**


End file.
